And that's what you MISSED last time on GLEE!
by SoleasiaDavis73
Summary: Rachel and Quinn were secretly dating all throughout season 1 you just didn't realize. My take on each episode. This is my first ever fan-fic to write.
1. Pilot

Episode 1

Sue Sylvester was yelling at her Cheerios for their pitiful rendition of her maticulously thought out cheer routine. Finn, Puck and the rest of the Football team were waiting for Mr Schuester to go away so they could throw Kurt into a dumpster. Finn tried to pay attention in spanish but the language bored him. Sandy Ryerson the Glee club advisor only allowed the boys in his Glee Club and Rachel found out why. Soon word spread that Sandy was fired for feeling up his male students and that the spanish teacher Mr. Schuester was taking over. Rachel would finally get her chance to shine.

It was all Quinn's idea for Rachel to spy on Sandy, all she needed was proof and then he would be gone. She loved that evil part of Quinn's mind. Rachel didn't have anything against Sandy because he was gay. She had two gay dads and though she kept it secret from almost everyone at school she was gay too. She wasn't homophobic, she was born out of gay love but her girlfriend wasn't.

Rachel signed up putting a gold star to her name because that was her signature. Gold stars were kinda her thing.

Quinn seen the name on the noticeboard, well okay she seen the star shining off the page and some pink goo that she assumed was a slushie. She walked to the other side of the school building and snuck into the back the autitorium. She watched as Rachel introduced herself and then sat back in awe as Rachel sang "On my Own" to the teacher.

Rachel had posted a vlog of herself signing the same song two nights before. Quinn had to sit in the bleachers and make fun of her with her cheerio friends in order to keep up pretences. She had felt so guilty that the night before the open-call auditions she had to do alot of things to rachel to make her forget the mean comments. Things that were difficult to do with Rachel's dad's two doors down but Rachel didn't mind her comment she was too busy looking at Quinn's profile picture that appeared with her comment. The picture was of Quinn in the air doing splits in that very revealing cheerio skirt.

Plus Rachel loved when Quinn felt guilty because it meant she would spoil her when they were alone. It was the comment by an unknown cheerio who told her to get sterilized that hurt her.

Mr Schuester held the first Glee club practice not only did he not give Rachel the lead but he gave it to the kid in the wheelchair. The song was "sit down you're rocking the boat". It went horribly. Rachel wanted to be a star, the star. She stormed out and wanted nothing more than to talk to her girlfriend but she knew that they couldn't. Not on school grounds.

So Rachel watched Quinn perform her Cheerio routine. Watching her girlfriend in control and sashaying around in that short skirt always managed to rile her up but in a good way. Quinn smiled in her direction and seen the sadness in Rachel's eyes. Quinn wanted nothing more than to run over to her and hold her but she couldn't.

She lived in Lima, Ohio. She had witnessed the football team on many occassion fling that femine boy; Kurt, into a dumpster, they also shaved off the kicker; Dave's, eyebrows because he admitted to watching Grey's Anatomy and the Cheerio's were meaner than the football team.

She knew that she was suppossed to be in love with the Quarterback. It was the cliche right. But she wasn't in love with the QB she was in love with the theatre freak and if that weren't bad enough that freak happened to be a girl.

She knew her father wouldn't approve that he would tell her a treasured story about her when she was a kid and ask her why she wasn't his little girl anymore. Rachel never understood this when Quinn explained her reasoning for keeping their realationship quiet.

" _Well of course you are not that little girl, it's called growing up." Rachel would say looking into Quinn's hazel eyes._

"_I know that but my dad thinks of me as his little girl."_

Quinn watched as Rachel pulled apart their gaze when Mr Schuester walked up the bleachers to sit with Rachel.

He tried to talk her into coming back.

"You changed out of your costume?"

"I was tired of being laughed at."

He tried to explain that they needed her.

"Nobody loves me." Rachel said with hurt in her eyes but she knew she was being dramatic because she knew for sure one person loved her...well three if you count her dad's.

Mr Schuester looked at her confused. "You think Glee club is gonna change that?"

"Being apart of something speacial makes you special, right?"

Rachel knew that the group needed a strong male vocal lead so she gave Mr Schuester an ultamatium. Get her a strong male lead or she's gone.

Mr. Schuester planted weed in Finn's (after hearing him sing) locker only to find it and blackmail him into joining the Glee club.

Rachel showed up for rehersal not paying attention to the new member to the club. It was only when he start singing to the Grease classic that she seen him. He seemed familar but she didn't know why.

She remembered it was her turn to sing. So she used her acting skills and pretended her was Quinn. Their names were similar had gotten close to him when Mercedes threw a Rachel-Berry-Worthy-Diva-Fit.

"Oh Hell to No!...I am Beyonce! I ain't no Kelly Rowland!"

That night Rachel went home feeling good about Glee. She sat on her bed and was listening to Les Mis playist on her iTouch when she seen the blonde cheerio's body near her was hanging onto a tree branch near the window. She swung near the window waiting for Rachel to open her window and she didn't have to wait long.

Rachel opened her window and held her hand out to grab her girlfriend's. Quinn smiled as she felt that familar tingle she felt whenever they touched. The blonde was now in her girlfriend's room on what she knew was limited time. She wanted to ask Rachel was she alright after that morning when she was upset in the bleachers but she never got the chance.

Rachel had one arm around Quinn's waist and she pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss on the lips. She missed the way that Quinn smelled like vanilla and cinnamon.

Little did Rachel know Quinn loved that very same thing about Rachel. She loved how Rachel always smelled of berries. Strawberry, raspberry, blueberry, blackberry. She was like that crazy chick Suzy Peppers and her obsession with peppers only Rachel would never crush on Will Schuester and Rachel wasn't crazy. She was just ambitious.

Their kiss had become heated. Quinn had thrown Rachels blue sweater over Rachels head and had begun opening the buttons on Rachel's shirt when Rachel heard a creak on the stairs and abruptly stopped the kiss and began pushing Quinn into her closet.

The door to Rachel's swung open just as Rachel had closed the closet door. "Hi baby, just coming in to say goodnight." said Rachel's tall handsome dad before he kissed his daughter on her forehead. He eyed her up before he left but thought nothing of it.

Rachel waited until she heard him go into his room before telling Quinn she could comeout of the closet. Rachel giggled to herself when she realised the irony. Quinn and her made out for an hour with some heavy petting involved until Quinn seen the time and reluctantly headed home.

The next day the Glee club went to see their future rivals. While waiting in line for food; Rachel wanted to set the record straight. She wanted to tell him that she knew that people wanted them to be together but that she wasn't interested but Finn interupted her and told her that he had a girlfriend.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn Fabray." He said matter-of-factly.

" Quinn Fabray as in cheerleader Quinn Fabray, the leader of the Celibacy Club Quinn Fabray?" She had to stop herself from asking "My Quinn Fabray?"

She went quiet pissed that her male vocal was Quinn's gay beard.

Back in school Mr Schuester announced that he was leaving and rachel decided to take over. She needed Finn back if only for his voice. She was talking to him in the hallway when Quinn came up to her. She was scared at Rachel for talking to Finn. What if Rachel told him. So she went up to them and to make sure that nobody would believe that her and Rachel were an item, she called Rachel Ru-paul...even though she knew Rachel was all woman.

"What are you doing talking to her." Quinn asked realising she sounded possessive but hoping people would think it was towards Finn. Rachel quickly jumped in "We're lab partners." Quinn walked off.

Later that day Finn re-joined New Directions and he orgainised a performance to Don't Stop Believing. He hadn't counted on Quinn catching their signing. She fought conflicting feelings of hatred towards Finn because he got to sing with her girl and annoyance at her girlfriend for not telling her about Finn joining her in Glee club but Rachel singing made the butterflies in her stomach flutter intensely. She watched until Sue snuck up behind her with Santana in toe.

They left with Sue just as Mr Schuester arrived to hear the ending. He decided to stay on board

And that's what you MISSED last time on Glee...


	2. Showmance

**Okay for anyone who read chapter one I am sorry. I wrote it on a plane to Alicante at 4:50 in the morning after watching the pilot on my laptop. For some reason I thought it was a good idea to publish it while waiting for my dad to get the keys for the rental car. So I'm sorry for all the typos and confusion but I promise this will be better. Don't forget to review and please be honest.**

**Episode 2.**

Rachel woke up bright and early to exercise on her elliptical with idea of Quinn and her perfect and how she wanted to be perfect for her. She showered and dried her hair. Rachel stood by her wardrobe...she knew Quinn loved it when she wore one on her short skirts but it was cold and windy out so Rachel decided on a denim skirt matched with a (depending on the light) see-through pink top.

She had only fixed her hair when she heard a car beep three times from the end of her road. She knew it was Quinn so she grabbed her bag and ran out of her house and down the street in excitement to see her girlfriend.

She opened the door to Quinn's car and sheepishly looked around when she seen that the coast was clear Rachel leaned in to kiss the blonde. Her hands were on Quinn's waist but were soon wandering down to touch the bare skin of Quinn's thigh. Quinn put her hand over the brunette's.

"Honey, I would _love_ to do this right now but you know that if I show up with so much as a crease on my Cheerio uniform that Coach Sylvester will kill me. Besides I didn't bring a brush to fix my hair." Quinn moved Rachel's hand to her lips and she kissed the brunette's palm.

"What if I promise not to mess your hair?" Rachel pouted and batted her eyelashes.

"You say that every time and yet it ends up messed." Quinn said trying to avoid looking into Rachel's pleading eyes

"Well you heard Lady Gaga, if it ain't rough it isn't fun."

Quinn closed her eyes and laughed at Rachel's reasoning. "We better go. We're gonna be late." Quinn put her foot on the accelerator and headed towards McKinley High School

XxXxXxX

Quinn stopped the car a block away from the high school. Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn. She made sure to keep her hands away from the blonde's uniform by gently holding Quinn's face. Quinn however had her hands up Rachel's top and was unhooking Rachel's bra. Rachel let out a soft groan as Quinn got her hands on Rachel's breasts.

Rachel was extremely turned on and just like that Quinn stopped what she was doing and pulled away from Rachel who desperately wanted her girlfriend back.

"We are going to be late for school" Quinn said smiling at how Rachel looked.

"You are a tease...I'm going to need a slushie facial to cool myself down." She said as she re-hooked her bra.

Quinn smiled teasingly "I hope you get one now."

She kissed Rachel on the cheek and checked to see if nobody was around and once they knew they were safe Rachel got out of the red buick and walked the rest of the way to school.

She had got as far as the car park when she met .

She wanted to tell him about songs she found in the library that would feature her heavily on lead vocals. But Finn came up and took her bag for her. Rachel had never had anyone be that nice to her in public. She honestly said "That's so chivalrous, Finn." "Thanks...i think." Rachel shook her head no wonder this guy never realised she was dating his girlfriend.

Rachel went to her locker and heard her girlfriend talking to Finn. Quinn had told Rachel that she felt so jealous of Finn spending time with Rachel and she wanted to stop that.

Rachel heard as Quinn had promised that if Finn quit that Quinn would let him touch her boobs. Rachel felt hurt and could feel the anger surge from her...but then Quinn pointed out that it would only be over the bra and it helped ebb away some of the pain and anger.

Rachel exhaled a sigh of relief as Finn reclined her offer and also thought how stupid he actually was to say no to touching Quinn Fabray when it was all that she could think about.

Quinn tried a last ditch effort to keep Finn away from her baby. "Everyone thinks you're gay now Finn, you know what that makes me...your big gay beard."

Rachel tried to stifle a laugh at the irony of the situation. Finn walked off and Quinn knew Rachel had heard everything. She kept to her bitchy shell so not to make it seem obvious.

"Eavesdrop much?"

Quinn walked towards Rachel taking in the scent of raspberry as she edged closer to the brunette.

"Time for some girl-talk, Manhands." Quinn had called Rachel that once after Rachel's attempt at learning the guitar had left her with more than a few calluses. But to most people it sounded like an insult especially in the tone Quinn was using as she said it.

"You can dance with him, sing with him but you can never have him." She wanted to say because you're mine but she remembered where she was.

"I understand why you would be threatened, Finn and I have made a connection but I'm an honourable person..."

Quinn rolled her eyes remembering Rachel in her car that morning.

"...I don't need to steal your _man_" she made sure to put emphasis on man because Finn was a dim-witted boy. "I have plenty of suitors of my own" Quinn looked at her with a raised eyebrow that said '_keep it quiet girly'_. Rachel smiled and Quinn and she could see that Rachel was turned on by her being all aggressive. "Glee status is going up and yours is going down."

Rachel turned on her heels and before Quinn could say anything Puck and another footballer hit Rachel in the face with a blue slushy. Quinn couldn't help but laugh when she remembered that Rachel had said that she needed to be slushied after their hot make out session. But Quinn felt bad.

She followed Rachel to the bathroom leaving just enough steps between her and the brunette so nobody would get suspicious. She was waiting for a red-headed freshman to leave before going over and hugging her girlfriend. She locked the door and helped Rachel wash the corn syrup out of her soft brown locks. She even missed homeroom in order to help Rachel dry her hair. She made sure Rachel looked okay before returning to class. Quinn went out first and Rachel waited 3 whole minutes before exiting the bathroom wearing a new outfit. A yellow sweater over a green shirt with a white shirt underneath.

Rachel showed up to Glee rehearsal where Mr Schuester picked the worst Disco song he could pick: Freak Out. Rachel felt bad when she accidently kicked Mercedes but she did bring up a point. The song sucked. Even Kurt said it was gay. Mr Schuester told them to get used to it because that was the song they were going to sing at an assembly to get more members. Rachel was partly excited because she wanted Quinn to see her perform in front of a live audience but not to a crappy Disco song. Quinn might never have sex with her again if she seen her perform that.

Rachel walked home that afternoon, taking a little de-tour to the spot beneath the bleachers on the now abandoned football field. She texted Quinn to meet her there.

***Hey Baby, meet me under de bleachers + ill sho u a gud time ;p, R***

Quinn's phone beeped with a message from Robert. She smiled knowing that Rachel had used the alias Robert so no-one would know it was her sexting Quinn if the ever read her texts. Quinn felt excited and typed a message back

Rachel's phone beeped saying the message was from Greg but she knew it was from her girlfriend Quinn.***Meet you there***

** XxXxXxXxX**

The next day Mr Schuester decided to mix things up and he sang Kanye West Goldigger with Mercedes singing female lead. Rachel didn't mind though she knew that she couldn't pull of a lead vocal in hip-hop music. The night before Rachel checked her Myspace page and seen that someone had left a comment saying she was fat. It got to her. She wasn't fat, she worked hard on her elliptical every morning. She had years of dance training. Yet it still got to her. She somehow found herself in the girl's bathroom with her head over a toilet trying to make herself vomit and Ms. Pillsbury choses that moment to begin her bi morning hand sanitising ritual. She made Rachel go to her office and gave her a pamphlet.

"Rachel, bulimia is a very messy serious disease." The guidance counsellor said in her best attempt at being calming.

"I'm not bulimic, I tried it and failed and don't ever want to do it again...it was gross." Rachel said feeling embarrassed that she was even in this situation and wondering why a guidance counsellor would have a window as a wall that anyone could see into. She was sure Mr. Schuester was watching her and trying to come up with an excuse as to give more of her solo's away.

"Okay but I would still like to talk about the feeling that led you to wanting to puke your guts out." Mr Pillsbury said while sanitising her hands.

"I wanna be thinner, prettier like Quinn."

"And why is that?" Rachel wanted to ask her if she had ever seen Quinn because that would answer that question but instead asked Ms. Pillsbury "Have you ever loved somebody so much you wanna lock yourself in your room turn on sad music and cry."

All Rachel wanted was to hold Quinn or kiss her in public but whenever she thought about it, it always made her cry. A part at the back of her mind told her that Quinn was ashamed to be seen with her because she wasn't as beautiful as Quinn.

Ms. Pillsbury answered back a quick "No" followed by an "Absolutely not."

Ms Pillsbury flustered and stammered back "But a bb...boy crush...I know about that but not now it takes me back, like a long time ago I knew about that." 'If only I was talking about a_ boy _crush, instead of girl love'Rachel mused to herself

"You know you need to remember to protect your heart. I don't care who HE is if he doesn't like you for the way you are" There she went again assuming it was a guy. She then said something about not chasing after married men which confused Rachel but then asked her. "Does he know how you feel?" She felt the need to lie so she looked into her lap and told the redhead "He doesn't even notice me." Feeling her eyes would give her away.

Then Ms. Pillsbury said the cleverest thing that she had said all day. "Okay...Heres what I think common interests are the key to romance..." Rachel comes up with a great plan. She just has to join something with Quinn that will bring them closer and give them more time together. She knew Sue would never let her join the Cheerios so she had to find another option.

If Glee looked cool maybe her Quinn would join so she helped Finn make new posters to promote Glee and also get out of that horrible looming disco performance. She knew it would also boost his confidence and make his voice sound relaxed if he at least had some of his friends on board but then Sue caught them and acted like she walked in on the likes of one of her and Quinn's make-out seshs.

Rachel decided to go for her plan B. She had no choice but to join the Celibacy Club which was a bit hypocritical as she and Quinn had had sex on many occasions but she went along anyway. She knew it was Quinn's way of keeping Finn's greedy little hands off her girlfriend so she didn't mind.

Quinn pretended to be annoyed at Rachel but Rachel could see the smile in her eyes even when Quinn pretended to not know her last name.

The Cheerios stood in a corner and Quinn said "Remember our moto girls" and then they all repeated. "It's all about the teasing not about the pleasing." Rachel folded her arms near her chest 'So that's were Quinn got that from' she thought to herself though Quinn wasn't one to shy away from the pleasing.

The boys joined a half an hour later and Quinn showed them the activity they were all going to do. Everyone was put into group and a balloon was to be put in between the boy and girls private parts if the boy got erect the balloon would pop and it means that you have no self control or as Quinn put it. "Remember if the balloon pops the noise makes the angles cry." In other word 'Finn keep it to yourself'. Quinn made sure Rachel was paired up with the ugliest guy there. The balloon between Finn and Quinn popped and Finn swore it was his zipper.

Rachel seeing Finn turned on by her girl pissed her of beyond belief. She was to be the one loving and holding Quinn not him. "You know what this is a joke. Did you know most studies demonstrate that celibacy doesn't work in high schools because our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain. The second we start telling ourselves there is no room for compromise we act out." She remembered her bulimia stint "The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for."

"Don't you dare use the C word" Quinn said to her girlfriend though she misheard the word contraception and heard a word that sounded like runt.

"You wanna know a dirty little secret that they don't want you to know." Quinn looked panicked afraid that Rachel in a fit of passion would reveal their secret. Instead she said "Girls want sex just as badly as guys do." Only she said this directly at Quinn so Quinn would know that Rachel wanted her more than Finn did. She then stormed out leaving Quinn shocked.

Rachel and the glee club decided to change the song the night before the pep rally. Quinn had tried to call Rachel but she was up late rehearsing with the glee club until they got the blocking and choreography down.

The next morning at the pep rally New Directions performed Push it. Quinn looked horrified when she seen Finn pretend to hump her girl. She also wanted to know why her girl was the only one in a skirt.

Rachel met Quinn in the bathrooms straight after her performance and after Mr Schue had yelled at her.

"What was that...he was practically humping you."

"Now you know how I feel...I have to watch that every day...Yesterday you even made him stiff in front of me...that is way worse than some dance routines."

"Finn goes stiff if any woman touches him. I'll prove it kiss him and I bet he...Cinco di mio"

So Rachel set up a situation for Finn to kiss her and sure enough Quinn was right.

But Rachel got what she wanted. More time with Quinn. Quinn needed to stop any advances Finn was going to make towards her baby so she joined Glee club. Rachel was so happy but Sue wasn't she told Quinn she was to be her mole. Quinn didn't care as long as she made sure he didn't kiss her girlfriend again all was fine with Sue's plan.

Quinn did take away Rachel's solo but that's not what bothered her but seeing Quinn with made her go into the auditorium and sang Take a Bow feeling it fit because the award for best liar did deserve to go to Quinn as the lyrics went

And that's what you MISSED last time on Glee.

**Okay I know this is way longer I hope it was better I am at least lucid enough to write this chapter and it took more than 45 minutes which was the amount of time I took to write chapter one. Sorry about that but for any who decided to stick with it I hope this made up for it.**


	3. Acafellas

**Episode 3.**

**Okay so for everyone who stuck with thank you and again I cannot apoligise enough for chapter 1. Anyhoo I hope you enjoy and if you like it rate it. If you hate it rate...you'd be doing me a favour.**

**I don't own glee...if I did Mr Shue would always be shirtless, Brittany would get more screen time, Rachel and Quinn would be together, Quinn would get more solos and trailer sex would not be banned but heavily encouraged; especially if it was between Lea and Dianna.**

Mr Schuester was telling his parents they were going to be grandparents and at the same time across town in Rachel's house Quinn was holding a camera as Rachel sang a song from Wicked for her Myspace blog.

Once Rachel hit the last note, the camera was off and Quinn was sitting across from Rachel on Rachel's big queen-sized bed. She smiled at looked at the bare skin showing on Rachel's inner thighs. She needed to distract herself.

"Santana thinks Shue's dancing routines are crap and no offense sweetheart, I know you like him..." Quinn was interrupted as Rachel pouted at her furiously.

"I do not like him...he is trying to do everything to ruin my career...he even gave you my solo and you know, I love your voice even if it can be off but that's your parents fault for not training you..."

Quinn put her hands on Rachel's shoulders "Stop rambling sweetheart. I'm just warning you that she is going to say something to you tomorrow plus if you want me to double-cross Sue and take her down than we need to let Santana and Sue think I am on their side...I just want to warn you because I may be bitchy to you tomorrow and I want you to know that I don't mean any of it and I love you and..."

Quinn was cut off by Rachel who gently kissed the blonde on her lips. "And you say I ramble" Rachel smiled sarcastically at Quinn. The blonde shook her head and pulled Rachel in for a warm embrace. Her lips touched the brunettes softly but within second it turned passionate. Quinn moved herself until she was on top of Rachel. Her hands moved to unbutton Rachel's shirt. Once Quinn had it open she threw it to the floor. Her hands wandered from Rachel's waist up to her lacy purple bra.

Quinn moved her lips away from Rachel's and began to make a trail from Rachel's ear, then down to her neck and settled on her collarbone. She heard Rachel groan and took it as a sign of approval and unhooked Rachel's bra.

Her eyes widened as that too was thrown to the floor. Quinn moved her mouth down to Rachel's breasts. Rachel let out another groan she was enjoying what Quinn was doing too much to hear the key in the front door. She was enjoying Quinn's soft hair touching her bare skin to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She let out one more groan but quicky quietened when she heard a knock on her door.

"Rachel? Honey, are you okay." Her dad Leroy yelled in to her from the other side of the door.

"Uh, yeah dad, just give me a second" Rachel looked panicked at Quinn "Closet" she ordered her girlfriend in a worried whisper.

Quinn ran to the closet as Rachel threw on a sweater, knowing it would take to long to re-button her shirt.

"Honey, I'm coming in." Leroy yelled from behind the door.

Rachel quickly tried to fix her hair as her dad turned the handle and entered the room.

"Honey, what were you doing?" He asked looking at Rachel's hair and the purple bra on the floor.

Rachel eyed the bra and tried to stop her cheeks from flushing red but there was no excuse. "Uh, nothing dad, how come your home early?" she asked nervously.

"Do you have someone hear Rach?" Her dad asked her.

"What? No I'm...I'm alone." She hated lying to her dad.

"Oh, oh...you were...it's completely natural...sorry...I'll go..." Her dad turned and left the room with a face redder than his daughter's. Rachel completely embarrassed shut the door quickly behind him. She could hear laughter coming from the closet. She ran over to it and opened the door to find Quinn sitting in the corner of the dark space, giggling to herself. She got louder when she seen Rachel standing over her. Rachel pouted but it didn't stop Quinn.

Fifteen minutes later when Quinn was all laughed out. She left the closet and headed towards the window to leave before she was caught doing anything else.

"Bye sweetheart, see you tomorrow." Quinn leaned in and pecked Rachel on the cheek. "Seriously though we got put a bell on your dad Leroy because that is the second time he has walked in on us." Rachel slugged Quinn in the shoulder. "Get...before he comes back." She smiled as she watched Quinn's ass climb out of her window.

The next day Rachel was confronted by Santana and her girlfriend only Quinn was in bitch mode.

"It sucks" Quinn said to her with a smile in her eyes

"It's totally unoriginal." Santana said although she actually liked Mr Schuester's dance moves but she liked her tanning privileges more.

"Aren't you guys gonna get shunned for talking to me." She looked at Quinn expectantly. Quinn smiled back at her.

"Sweetie, we're a team now." Quinn realised that she called Rachel "sweetie" in public so she quickly moved back into bitch mode after she seen the smile form on Rachel's face.

"But you got to do something about Mr Schue's dance routines."

Later they were walking down the hall, Rachel and Quinn; shoulder to shoulder and sure Santana was on Rachel's other side but Quinn couldn't fight the tingles she felt as their skin touched. Rachel couldn't stop looking at Quinn legs as they walked with her in close proximity. She was lost in Quinn's legs. Tranced, until Santana spoke and shook her out of it.

So, later that day during Glee rehearsal Rachel had seen Quinn stop dancing and she decided it was time to say something to Mr. Schue. He took it rather offensively. What she said had truth, he was a good dancer when he liked the song but when it came to coming up with group choreography he sucked. She told him they needed Dakota Stanley who understudied in Broadway's production of Beauty and the Beast.

"Just because he understudied doesn't mean he performed." He said hurt by Rachel's words.

Quinn hated seeing someone making her baby feel bad so she got angry and took it out on their coach.

"Did you ever perform Mr. Schuester? After high school, did you even try?" Rachel kept her head down and gave a quick side glance to Quinn.

Quinn's honesty stung Mr. Schue and he formed a weird but talented group of teachers and an employee from Sheets and Things who hangs around the high school for some reason. Rachel and Quinn thought nothing of it but Rachel did scold Quinn when they chatted through IMing late into the night

Robbroadwaylvr: What was that today with Mr S? I think you hurt his feelings

Gregcheerfan: Well, he shouldn't have made YOU feel bad for telling the truth. It was his own fault.

Robbroadwaylvr: Promise me you won't let me put my dreams on hold to stay here in Lima.

Gregcheerfan: Only if you promise to take me with you...we could be open in New York.

Robbroadwaylvr: It's a deal...You looked so good today in your uniform it took all my willpower to not touch you...I left nail marks in my folder...it was that bad.

Gregcheerfan: I know it took all my might not to tell S to f*** off so I could take you to a broom closet and have my wicked way with you.

They chatted late into the night until Quinn's mother caught her daughter still on her laptop at two in the morning on a school night.

After six missed Glee rehearsals by Mr. Schue Rachel decided it was time to whip out the big guns; her sugar cookies (and no that is not a euphemism or an innuendo...but if it was it would be the best innuendo in the world) Mr. Schue though was stubborn and even though Rachel was at her sweetest, he was flippant and told her to go ahead and hire Montana. She corrected him but he didn't seem to care.

So she went to rehearsal with the cookies hoping the "I'm Sorry" in frosting would be enough apology to them at least. Finn blamed Rachel and she was angry at the guy. "Did you see anyone else in here with a plate of "I'm sorry"cookies, I don't, just you." Finn said to an already hurt Rachel. Quinn wanted nothing more than to punch Finn but instead decided to just shut him up. She stood up and announced "I'm bored, all those in favour of hiring Dakota Stanley?" She raised her hand and looked around. Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt doubtingly raised their hands slowly. Rachel smiled and raised her hand and smiled all-knowingly at Finn.

Finn chased her out of the choir room and down the hall.

"You can't do this to Mr Schuester" He said like she had offended him.

"Why not make him a hero. Once we hire Dakota and win National he'll thank me for it. You heard Santana, it's all about the winning." Rachel wanted to get away from him so she rushed down the halls

"Since when?" He asked with a confusion that really pissed the brunette off.

"Look you have your popular clique and your football and your cliché of a blonde girlfriend" She was angry that it was because of that cliché that she couldn't be kissing Quinn at that moment. "Glee is my one shot, if this doesn't work out then my whole high school life will be an embarrassment."

"What so cliché, is that a bad thing?"

'_How can anyone be that much of a moron'_ Rachel thought to herself.

"Wait, wait, is this one of those chick things were you're pissed about one thing but really you're pissed about something else?" He asked moving to tower in front of her. She wanted to tell him that she was pissed that he got to touch her girlfriend in public but instead she just shook her head and told him "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well for a while there you were kind of all over me and now you just yell at me all the time." She could feel her blood boil. She only kissed him and he almost "exploded" on her. She wouldn't exactly say she was all over him.

"It makes me think you're still upset over what happened in the auditorium." Rachel pushed forward.

"I'm not...I've moved on and I'm focusing on my career now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He yelled at her as she stalked off.

"No" As in take the bloody hint. She turned around and seen Quinn standing a foot behind Quinn and spoke more to her than Finn. "It's kind of ironic, you're Mr. Popular and I'm just this nobody that everyone makes fun of but I have enough confidence to say out loud that what happened between us in the...auditorium was real. You have feelings for me and you just don't have the guts to admit it...We are hiring Dakota Stanley."

She walked off realising that she may have sent mixed feelings to Finn but it was worth it to see the look on Quinn's face.

"Even it means me quiting?" Rachel hated the guy but she needed a male vocalist who had a low voice unlike Artie and Kurt. "Yes" she said back to him.

Quinn sat in Sue Sylvester's office as she asked about the Glee situation. She watched Sue on an elliptical her mind quickly moved to Rachel and how hot she looked when sweat would drip down her chest and determination would be clear in her eyes bit with Sue it wasn't sexy but rather creepy.

"Mr. Schuester barely even shows up to rehearsal anymore." Santana happily told her Cheerio's coach.

"Barely will not cut it. I will not be satisfied until Glee club is disbanned."

Quinn tried to hide her hurt.

"What about this Dakota character? Any chance he actually helps?" Quinn could see the worry in Sue's eyes and she couldn't help but smile and say "They're soft...he will eat them alive." Which she believed was okay because it was half true. The original six excluding her girlfriend were pretty soft. "I give them fifteen minutes before the first one quits or commits suicide." She knew that was an awful thing to say but if she wanted to stay on Sue's good side she had to act awful.

Sue stopped moving on the elliptical and spoke to them "You know ladies...I learned a lot in special forces. I was on the strike team in Panama when we extracted Noreaga...we took out the shepherd and then we went after the sheep...You need to go after these Glee-clubbers one by one...I want my full budget restored...I need a fog machine."

Quinn didn't want to hurt anyone so she suggested so harmless tactics. She went after Mercedes and convinced her that Kurt was totally into her and that they would be cute together.

The following day the glee-clubbers took a field trip to Carmel High to talk to Dakota Stanley. They got out of Kurt's car and Quinn couldn't help but eye up Rachel's ass as she walked around her and stood beside her Cheerio's friends.

"Are we even sure they are rehearsing today?" Quinn asked Rachel who was standing behind her. "Vocal Adrenaline rehearses everyday 2:30 until midnight." Rachel said and then dramatically turned her head to the other direction for effect.

Kurt walked with Mercedes and Rachel looked shocked at Mercedes for asking Kurt out. He was gayer than her two fathers combined with her and Quinn. Rachel's mind though wandered off the point when she seen Andrea Cohen. Rachel was so excited to see the acclaimed VA singer that she failed to notice that she had he head in a trash can, throwing up. Quinn tilted her head and smiled at Rachel's adorableness.

They watched VA perform a robotically perfect routine to Mercy by Duffy only to see an angry man in black yell at them for doing it all wrong.

Dakota told them that they needed $8,000 and Rachel knew that it was hopeless though she didn't count on her clever girlfriend coming up with a plan.

"A car wash." Quinn told Rachel excited. "We get the Cheerio's in their uniforms and you-know you guys and we get horny perverts to pay loads for us to clean their cars." Rachel beamed a bright smile at Quinn. "Baby that is a brilliant idea...Just picturing you in your uniform with soapy suds dripping off you and water making it cling to your..." Quinn hit Rachel with a pillow. "Keep your mind out of the gutter. I have one condition though...Finn asked could he work with you Santana agreed so you cannot wear anything revealing..."

"Do you think I should hid my body?...Is it that unattractive." Rachel asked feeling like she was back in Ms. Pillsbury's office.

"What? No it's the exact opposite." Quinn cupped Rachel's face in her hands and looked into those chocolate orbs "Your body is so hot that I don't want Finn to fall for you and also it will take longer if we have to keep cleaning where he...you know...because even nearly killing a mail-man won't get those thoughts out of his head if he see's you in all your glory." Quinn smirked and pulled Rachel in for a kiss.

XxXxXxXxX

The next morning, Rachel decided she should steer Mercedes down the right path. She hated that Quinn lied about her sexuality and was forced to fit the norms because boys kept asking her out and she didn't want Kurt to feel pressured too. So with Tina's help she went to Mercedes.

"We need to have a gayvention." Mercedes sensed Rachel was gay and feared that she was trying to get her to go to a gay convention with her but Rachel cleared it up. "That's a gay intervention." "K-k-Kurt is lady-fabulous." Tina told Mercedes. "It's obvious you like him we just don't want you getting hurt by feelings he can't reciprocate." Rachel said calmly to the diva.

"Look just because he wears nice clothes, doesn't mean he's on the down low."

"He wore a corset to second period today." Rachel whispered to Mercedes.

She just rolled her eyes. "You can do better Mercedes." Tina said to her friend. "Oh really, what if I can't? There is not a lot of guys around here knocking down my door for a date...or your's for that matter." Mercedes said to Rachel. '_Well of course no __guys__ are knocking at my door. I have a beautiful woman sneaking into my window every other night.' _Rachel thought to herself. "Nobody notices us...hello, we're in Glee club...and I'm tired of being lonely aren't you?" Rachel thought of Quinn and she could feel her eyes water. "But Kurt is sweet to me and he likes who I am and I like how I am with him and he's in our group. He understands what I'm going through, now maybe thats not enough for you guys but it's enough for me."

That afternoon the car wash took place and Rachel felt so turned on seeing Quinn lean over the hood of a car in her soaked Cheerio's uniform. She couldn't help but look in shock as Mercedes busted up the windows in Kurt's car but they raised more than enough for Dakota Stanley

A week later he showed up to Glee rehearsal and began handing out folders to everyone except Artie and the Cheerio's. He tried to kick Artie out because of his disability and suggested Rachel eat a pungent low carb fish called smelt. Rachel looked worryingly at Quinn. He also called Mercedes fat, said that Kurt was flaming. Quinn felt a bit bad but he did complement her and then he called Rachel's nose big. Quinn wanted to jump him and beat him up but Finn called him out on it first. Dakota made fun of his height saying that he made Dakota 'feel like woodland creature' he was that tall.

He called them all losers then said "Then ask yourself do I want to be a winner" Rachel looked at Quinn who felt so bad for Rachel. She wanted to run over and hug her and tell her everything was alright and that she loved her nose. Dakota finished "Or not"

"Screw this, I quit." Finn was at the door ready to leave. "M-m-me too" Tina followed him. Mercedes threw her folder onto Artie's lap and began wheeling him out. "Let's roll Artie."

"Wait" Rachel called getting them all to stop. "Barbara Streisand...when Barbara was a young ontanu everyone told her that in order to be a star she had to get a nose job. Thankfully she refused." Quinn glared evilly at Dakota."Where is this going Yentl?" "Where it's going is that, we don't need you." Quinn gave Rachel a quick smile. "Lets face it we will never be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline...we're gonna win because we're different and that's what makes us special."

Rachel smiled a 100 watt smile as they all gave their own examples and returned to the club.

"So misfits and spaz-heads and cripples can make it too...that's great...what is your point?"

"Our point is that you're fired..." Quinn loved that her girl was sticking up for herself and she even laughed when Rachel walked up to Dakota and told him matter-of-sactly even with a smirk "And I'm taller than you."

Sue called Santana and Quinn into her office the second she heard that Mr Schue had returned to Glee and that the Dakota plan was a bust.

"So let me get this straight, the glee club got rid of Dakota Stanley, Mr. Schuester is back and they are bussy at work on a new number, more confident than ever."

"This is what we call a total disaster, ladies. I'm going to ask you to smell your armpits" They do so out of fear. "That's the smell of failure and it's stinking up my office...I'm revoking your tanning privileges for the rest of this semester." Santana burst out into tear and Quinn wondered why people were scared of someone who cried over something like that. The punishment wouldn't affect Quinn as she never tanned anyway.

Santana ran out of the room crying. Quinn got up to leave but not before saying something she had wanted to say for so long to Sue "Miss Sylvester...I want to thank you."

Sue looked angry "For what she spat back at her. Quinn straightened up. She wanted to say something that would make Rachel proud.

"For teaching me a valuable life lesson...when you really believe in yourself you don't have to bring other people down." Quinn smiled and walked out of Sue's failure reeking office.

And that what you MISSED last time on Glee.


	4. Preggers

**Thanks for reading...I was very proud of the last chapter and I hope I can be as proud of this one. So I hope y'all who bother to read my ramblings enjoy it and please know that this episode was really difficult to write.**

**To JackyKay: Thanks for your review...I'm not splitting them up but I'm sticking with the glee episodes and so because of that I have follow it because Rachel didn't find out about the pregnancy until The Rhodes Not Taken...**

**I do not own Glee...if I did Mr Shue would always be shirtless, Britanny would have more scenes, Sue wouldn't make as much hair jokes, Quinn and Rachel would be together and trailer sex would be banned to every cast member EXCEPT Lea and Dianna though. **

**Episode 4.**

Quinn cried with her back to the stall door in the girl's bathroom of "Breadsticks". She had worried about it for weeks. She had missed her period but she figured it was due to exercising too hard for the Cheerio's. She had heard Sue tell them many times about her lack of menstruation but Quinn feared the worst. She stole a pregnancy test from her aunt's house. She couldn't take it at home. What if her mom or worse her dad found it?

She hid it in her Cheerio's bag when Brittany suggested they all get food after a long workout. She excused herself and took her bag. She peed on the stick and anxiously awaited the results.

She prayed to Jesus to help her out and make it a negative. She flipped the stick over trying carefully not to get pee on her hand. A plus sign appeared on the displayed. Quinn threw the stick to the floor in disgust and began to cry. She didn't think of how her parents would react, she didn't think of what everyone would say, she didn't think about Cheerios or the Christ Crusaders. All she thought about was Rachel. How would she explain it without letting Rachel know that she cheated?

It was at a party for all the football players and the cheerios, basically all the cool kids and so Rachel wasn't invited. Santana's parents were away so she hosted the affair. A bitchy redheaded cheerio who was as thin as a bean pole told Quinn "to get her fat ass out of her face." after Quinn sat on the back of the wrap around couch. _"Is my ass fat?" _Quinn asked herself and it soon became all she could think about that night that and Quinn wanted Rachel

Puck gave her some wine coolers to help her relax. It was Quinn's first time to drink. She was tipsy and when Puck said he'd take her somewhere to sit down, she followed him.

She sat on Santana's bed and seen the room spin around her. Puck came into focus. "You know you can't resist the Puckasuarus." He said to her as he leaned into kiss her. She didn't pull away. She was so drunk she forgot she had a girlfriend. He said that she wasn't fat.

And now she was going pregnant. She didn't know how to explain this to Rachel. If Rachel were a guy she could lie to him and tell him it was his because God knows they've had sex plenty of times but it would be impossible to do that.

She didn't want Rachel to know it was Puck's so she came up with a way to tell her. It was Finn's she would say. Rachel knew then made out and she knew Quinn felt nothing and she also knew about his little problem. She would say she got pregnant without having sex...like JD on Scrubs. She did tell Rachel about that night in the hot tub when they kissed and he...exploded...all over her. She loved Rachel's face when she told her disgust mixed with envy. That was it, Quinn had a plan.

She was going to tell Rachel the next night after Glee but Mr. Schuester messed everything up. "_He just had to give the solo to Tina"_

He was handing out the sheet music. Rachel was standing by the piano and Quinn was sitting with Finn. If she couldn't sit next to the brunette she would at least sit where she could look at her. Rachel looked at the sheet music and then at Mr Schuester.

"Excuse me this isn't the right key?" She said adorably to Mr Schuester.

"No, that's actually the right key." Quinn looked up at him.

"No this is the alto part." Rachel said beaming a smile at Quinn who was smiling at her.

"Yep, Tina's doing the solo" He said calm yet bitter tone that made Quinn want to hit him.

"I-I-I'm sorry there must be some sort of mix-up. I thought I made it very clear that any music from West Side Story go straight to me. Maria is my part...Natalie Wood was a Jew you know." Quinn had her arm around Finn but looked up to see how adorable her girlfriend was being for stressing out over losing one solo, she watched as Rachel continued "I've had a very deep personal connection to this role since I was the age of one."

"Well I'm try to shake things up a bit...get us out of our boxes."

"You're trying to punish me"

I think you're being irrational"

"I think you're being UNFAIR" Rachel was really infuriated now. Why was he out to get her?

"I think you're being unfair to Tina who may have been excited to get her first solo."

"Tina knows how much I respect her I think she would agree she is not ready for such an iconic role as Tina."

"Wait I'm a Jet?" Mercedes asked pulling the teacher and student away from their argument.

Rachel could feel the tears she usually got when she got into heated discussion with people of authority. She always empathised with the Grey's Anatomy character Arizona over that. She wasn't going to let them see her cry so she stormed out. Quinn watched as Rachel's very short tartan skirt swished side to side as the brunette stormed off.

"The more times she storms out of rehearsal, the less impact it has." Artie said the room. Quinn wanted to impact her foot into Artie's ass but controlled herself. She wanted to chase after Rachel but she couldn't because it might lead to people finding out one of her two deep dark secrets: That she was in love with the ambitious Rachel Berry who she was dating and that she was pregnant. She decided if she couldn't tell Rachel that she would at least break the news to her so-called boyfriend.

She was at her lockers thinking through everything and she began to cry. Finn called to her. She chickened out she was walking away as fast as she could but his height made it easier for him to cut through the crowd. He caught up to her in no time.

"Hey what's with the silent treatment." He asked with that annoying confused look on his face. "Whatever I did...I'm sorry."

Quinn found the nerve to tell him. "I'm pregnant." She hadn't expected the emotions that would flood through her told someone for the first time. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He looked even more dumbfounded. "Mine?" he asked. "Yes you...who else's would it be?" She tried to keep her voice calm. "But we never?..." He looked around confused. She really had to sell it. "Last month...the hot tub."

"But we were wearing our swimsuits?" He asked. Quinn looked to the floor. "Ms. Tube said that a hot tub is perfect temperature for sperm...it helps it swim faster..."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Are you going to get a..."

She knew he was implying an abortion and though she knew it would solve all of her problems she still couldn't end a life...besides she felt it was un-Christian. So she answered him honestly. "No, I really thought I had a shot of getting out of here." She burst into more tears thinking that Rachel would break up with her and she would never live in that apartment a few blocks away from Broadway.

Finn held her close. She cried even more because all she wanted was Rachel to hold her.

Rachel hadn't seen Quinn and the next day she was feeling miserable until she checked the notice board and seen a bulletin saying "High School Musical! Audition for Cabaret! Must audition with Celine Dion song of your choice." She quickly signed her name and put her trademark Gold Star on it knowing that Quinn looked out for those so she could sneak in and watch Rachel perform.

Quinn hid in the same spot Sue stood when they watched the Glee club perform Don't Stop Believing. She sat back in wonder as Rachel superbly hit high note after high note and wondered why on earth Sue was there with that creepy Sandy Ryerson.

Quinn couldn't help but smile when Rachel got the lead and began to jump around excited. She texted her the second she got out of the wings of the auditorium.

***Babe u were incrdible. I luv takin chances wit u. Congrats sweetie XxX ***

Rachel read the message and couldn't help but smile. Rachel went to the dance studio by the school. She was stretching when Mr Schuester showed up.

She was creeped out that he was staring at her as she easily stretched for Ballet.

"Just admit Mr Schue you don't like me very much." Rachel asked as she confronted him with what she seen as clearly the truth.

"That's not true...I am your biggest and sometimes your only fan." She looked him in the eye for the first time during their conversation and wanted to tell him that he was not her biggest fan. Quinn was, Quinn was the fan who showed up to every performance and who loved her adoringly. She wanted to tell him that after she sang Michael Jackson's song 'Dirty Diana' Quinn role-played as a groupie who wanted the star: Rachel and Rachel would call her Dianna.

But instead she said "Look I know who I am okay. I know that I can be a little abrasive, bossy and conceited. I'm just hurt that you chose to judge me on that rather than my talent. I know it sounds awful but I am the best one in there, I try the hardest and I want it the most."

"Everyone knows that and they're scared of it. They all think that they can slack of because you'll pick up their weight. We can't win regionals like that. We need everyone to think they're a star." He told her.

"I'm not quitting Glee, I'm just looking for a reason to stay." She said truthfully but he became defensive again. "Oh what like me taking the solo away from Tina."

"Everyone on the team is getting something out of being there, you're doing a great job of getting them out of their shells. Except for me. I'm still getting my lipstick flushed down the toilet, I don't have...a boyfriend" She stopped herself from saying Quinn. "Tina's great but why do you have to hurt me to make her feel good?"

"Just come to rehearsal" he asked her tired of arguing.

Rachel walked out of the dance studio in a less than diva stomp off than she was used to. To whichshe was glad because she would have really hurt her foot on the broken shards of bruskey bottles in the car park in those flimsy pink ballet slippers. She got in her car and drove home.

The next day Quinn was walking through the corridor feeling pretty depressed when Puck stood directly in front of her. "What's up MILF?" He said angrily to her. Quinn pushed past him. "Leave me alone." He followed her and asked rather loudly. "Who's the daddy?" She tried to ignore him but he got close to her and said "I should think it's kinda wierd if its Fin because you told me you were a virgin when we did it and I know for a fact you didn't do it with him." She was afraid of this. He was going to ruin everything.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked him fearing he would tell.

"Finn's my boy, he would have told me." That gave Quinn her way to keep him quiet

"You make a habit out of sleeping with your boy's girlfriend?" She said in the tone she reserved for Jacob, Karofsky and meter maids, boy did she hate them except for Roxy in Dead Like Me.

"Well call the Vatican, we got ourself another immaculate concepti..." Quinn pulled him away as he yelled out his dumb ass comment.

"I'd take care of it you know, you too...my dad's a dead beat but I don't roll that way." He told her.

She didn't want him. She wanted Rachel. He was a loser.

"Weren't you fired for peeing in the fast food fryalator." She replied hoping he would back off but he didn't.

"I've got my pool cleaning business."

She set him straight. "We live in Ohio. I had sex with you." She wanted to say disappointing sex but he already looked pretty hurt but she had to make sure he got the message. "Because you got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day but it was a mistake. You're a Lima Loser and you're always going to be a Lima Loser."

She ran off to her car thinking about how bad Rachel would take it. She ran through the rain and she was crying so hard she didn't see the psychotic blonde sitting in her car. That's why they startled her.

"How many weeks are you...five or six by the look of it. I assume you haven't told your parents yet. I mean how could you after Daddy bought you this car so you could drive him to the Chastity Ball? You can't raise this baby Quinn."

Quinn was totally freaked out. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm just somebody who wants to help."

"I don't need your help, get the hell out of my car." Quinn shot back wondering how the stranger not only got into her car but how she knew so much about her like her secret pregnancy.

"Really, what kind of pre-natal vitamins are you taking?" Quinn wasn't taking any she kind of hoped if she ignored it then it would go away.

"Yeah...three times a day or your baby will be ugly." She handed Quinn a bottle of pills.

"I don't understand...what do you want from me."

The psychotic blonde smiled at her and told her that she would adopt the baby. Quinn agreed she didn't want it and though the woman had some issues she seemed like she would be better than a teenager.

She met Rachel after the game in which the football team danced to Single Ladies. Rachel snuggled close to Quinn as they sat in a secluded area of the Lima petting zoo far away from all the animals. "Quinn is something wrong?" Rachel asked sensing Quinn's tension. Quinn inhaled deeply and sighed and told the beautiful brunette. "Rachel, I have something to tell you." Quinn bit her lip.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Quinn saw the vulnerability in Rachel's chocolate brown eyes. "No sweetie, I can't imagine life without the stolen moments I get to share with you." Rachel smiled at that answer and beamed at Quinn before she gently kissed Quinn on the lips.

Rachel pulled apart and asked "Then what were you going to tell me?"

Quinn chickened out. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Rachel smiled again this time it was brighter than 1000 watts. Rachel pulled Quinn in for a passionate lip-lock. They only stopped when a pig loudly squealed a couple of yards away.

That next morning Quinn was at her locker when Finn came up to her. He gave her his old baby blanket. She couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was being. She thanked him and then hugged him. Puck sneaked up behind them.

"Hey you guys...how you doing? You know lately I've been getting really sick in the morning." She tried to play off his bullying. "Must be a virus."

"Hey you putting on a little weight, you should watch your carbs. They're not going to be able to hoist you to the top of that cheerleading pyramid much longer."

"Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that." She wished it was Rachel saying those words but it was Finn. Puck apologised and walked off.

Three new members joined Glee club. Rachel was pissed when Mr Schuester gave her solo to Tina again and she quit and decided in a split second decision to commit herself to the musical.

"There is not much of a difference between a stadium full of cheering fans and an angry crowd screaming abuse at you. They are both just making alot of noise. How you take it is up to you...And that's how Sue C's it."

And that's what you MISSED last time on Glee.


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

**Sorry for not uploading sooner. It was really difficult to write...I hope it's not difficult to read.**

**Episode 5.**

The familiar tune of the Journey classic "Don't Stop Believing" filled the silence of the almost empty William McKinley High School. Only this time it was Quinn singing the leads. Quinn had missed Rachel ever since she quit Glee to be in the school musical. She sang Rachel's part and the betrayal of knowing that she was taking one of her girlfriend's solo's, made her think of the betrayal of having an affair was making her feel sick and once you added pregnancy hormones on top of that it made her physically sick. Quinn left the choir room and ran to the bathroom.

Rachel was by her locker after finishing up from rehearsal for Cabaret when she seen Quinn sprint past her. She made sure nobody was watching and she followed Quinn into the ladies toilets.

Quinn was hunched over a toilet bowl vomiting. Rachel ran to her and kneeled down behind her girlfriend.

"Baby, it's just me. Are you okay...You're not bulimic, are you? I tried it once but I have no gag reflex, which Ms. Pillsbury said was a good thing. I think she was referring to oral sex with a man which as we both know I am not fond off because well I have you..."

"I'm not bulimic and when did _you_ try it?" Quinn said after she wiped the sides of her mouth with some tissue.

"A couple of weeks ago...one of the...the Cheerio's called me fat on my Myspace and I just want to look good for you." Rachel smiled shyly but Quinn looked infuriated.

"Who was it? Who called you fat? I'm going to kill them. You are stunningly beautiful, don't mind those...those jealous bitches!" Rachel rushed to Quinn's side and held Quinn's biceps.

"Baby, relax...I had a talk with Ms Pillsbury...long story, I'm over it though...okay so relax and let me focus on you, okay." Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's jawline. Quinn looked down and smiled.

"Are you feeling better...do you know what made you sick because it could be..."

Quinn got nervous she didn't want Rachel to know that she was pregnant. So she cut Rachel off and replied quickly "Cheeseburger...I ate a bad cheeseburger."

"Well here are some mints...because no offense but your breathe stinks." Rachel teased as she handed Quinn a pack of spearmint mints. Quinn softly pushed Rachel and grabbed her in for a hug.

"I better get back to Glee." Quinn said reluctantly. Rachel wished she could go back with her. She hated Sandy and the musical was no fun.

The next day Rachel had an interview with that nerdier than nerd Jacob. She thought that it would be a much welcomed bright side to the depressing musical but she was wrong.

"How does it feel to be just a sophomore and get the lead in the school musical?"

"It's an honor." She saw his eyes shift to her mid-section mainly her breasts. "Frankly one I've earned, if there's anything I learned in my sixteen years on the stage, it's that stars are rare and when they're found you have to let them shine."

Jacob stopped the tape recorder and said hurriedly "Show me your bra?"

Rachel looked down confused. "You mean the one I'm wearing?"

"Quick pro quo Rachel if you want a good review, show me your over the shoulder boulder holder." '_How dare he_' Rachel thought about telling Quinn so she could beat his ass but decided against it. "No way, my performance will stand on it's own...beside no one reads the school's newspaper anyway."

"Oh but I'll post my skading review online. You'll be finished on the high school stage...Now get those sweater puppies out of their cashmere cage."

Rachel had heard enough this is why she preferred women...well woman but still guys could be such creeps. She jumped up out of her chair ready to pummel him when Sandy came rushing in. Rachel gave him her version of Quinn's bitch glare and it worked. Jacob bolted out of the room before saying. "Do the right thing. All the top actresses take their clothes off." Rachel rolled her eyes and was more than shocked when Sandy said "I have no problem with nudity." If Mr Schuester had heard Jacob say that to Rachel, he would of put Jacob in Detention not discuss his planned production of Equis with the pervert.

Rachel was looking down at her breasts and had a quick flashback of her and Quinn the night before and how Quinn was slowly sucking on her nipple and how amazing it had felt when Finn walked into the classroom and startled her out the flashback.

"Hey! What you doing?" He asked smiling brightly at her.

"Nothing" Rachel could feel her cheeks start to blush and tried to change the subject. "Just getting the star treatment I didn't get in Glee."

"Totally"

"It's time like these where I know I've chosen the right path. I'm never going back to Glee. It's clear my talent is too big for an ensemble."

"Not going to get an argument from me." Finn said strangely agreeing with her.

"I'm not?" She asked confused.

"No, you're like the most talented person I know...even more that guy at the mall who can juggle chainsaws. I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to run lines with I'm available." Rachel suddenly understood why Quinn likes him. He was really sweet. Rachel liked nice people she couldn't help it. She told him in an attempt to be funny. "There is a lot of dialogue" but her tone was too serious for it to sound humorous.

"I figured we could go somewhere quiet, with low-lighting...let me know."

He left the room and Rachel waved back at him. _'Awh, well that was sweet of him' _she thought to herself.

That evening Quinn put of telling Rachel again. She was trailing kisses down Rachel's neck when Rachel told her she had to tell her something. Quinn's body stiffened '_How did Rachel know? Puck must of told her or Finn..."_ Quinn panicked. "Uh Finn hit on me today...I think and I didn't really stop him." Rachel said timidly. Quinn felt relief flush through her entire body. "Is that it...it's fine as long as you know whose in your bed...who? who pookey." Rachel beamed a smile at Quinn that was so bright it could of blinded her. "An Idina Menzel, well okay, Rent but still. I love you so much." Rachel pulled Quinn in for a kiss and they continued to kiss until Rachel's alarm went off.

"I guess that's my cue, we don't want your dad walking in on us again because I am a bit claustrophobic you know." Quinn said thinking about the many times she has had to hide in Rachel's closet.

"Well you do know metaphors mean a lot to me...and hiding you in the closet whenever anyone comes close to catching us together seems like a perfect metaphor." Rachel says bitterly. Quinn smiles apologetically "I know but we live in Lima you know how it is."

Rachel tilts her head and smiles. "I know but I can still be pissed off about it." Rachel takes hold off Quinn's hand. Quinn kisses Rachel's knuckle. "Of course you can...I better go."

Rachel watched at the rarity of Quinn exiting through the front door.

The next day in Glee Quinn was face to face with Rachel's replacement. The first thought that went through her head was _'This woman is so old, she was at least thirty."_ The second thought that came through was _'She looks like that woman from Wicked not the one Rachel adores but the one who wears pink."_ April Rhodes sang a song from Cabaret. Quinn was not impressed. She had heard Rachel sing that exact song the other day and no one could beat her Baby's voice.

Meanwhile Rachel was singing the title song when Sandy kept yelling at her and saying stuff like "This is terrible", "This is a disaster" ,"This is barf" and just yelling the word "Boring" at the star. She sang through it until he yelled "No, no, no, no, no!" Rachel stopped singing "I don't know what you want!" She told him. "I know what I don't want and it is all of this." He pointed Rachel. She felt tears well in her eyes but wouldn't let them fall.

"When I gave you this part I thought you could handle it put you clearly can't. What this show needs is a star with a little more maturity." Rachel tried to stay calm. "I know what you're trying to get me to do. You're trying to get me to quit so you can be the star. Well it won't work, I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel stormed out and found herself in the choir room. Finn was sitting by the piano finishing his Spanish homework. Rachel took him up on his offer to run through lines.

"I'm sleeping with him" Rachel said her line convincingly even though she would never sleep with a him.

"So am I...this play is weird."

"That's Mr Ryerson's favourite line...You're a really good actor Finn maybe you should consider joining the musical." She hinted, wanting him as far away from Quinn as possible.

"I'm pretty devoted to Glee, I don't think I could just walk away from it. I know how hard it was for you. But I could justify doing both if you came back but we both know that's not going to happen. Do you what we should do?" Rachel got nervous that he would suggest they date so she asked nervously. "Elope?"

Finn looked confused "What?" Relief washed over Rachel "Nothing."

"We should go bowling...You're always so stretched out about the play. You just need to loosen up...I always go bowling when I'm hyped up about a big game or something." He sat down next to Rachel by the piano. "Just us?" She asked nervously. What if he thought it was a date. "Yeah." She wanted to set the record straight that it wasn't a date. "Ye-yeah t-that would be great...I-I I am really stressed out...but that's the price you pay for being a star."

"Don't I know it." Rachel jumped as April Rhodes entered the room.

"April Rhodes, Rachel Berry. Hey, can you give us the room Rachel, we need to teach April the cues to Don't Stop Believing."

Rachel felt hurt but Finn asked the question she hadn't been able to ask. "Wait, she's singing the female lead."

"Wait, she's in Glee club, She's ancient."

"Talent doe'n't age, Sweetie." Rachel didn't like that she called her what Quinn called her. "That's Rachel's part, Mr Schue." Finn said. "Well Rachel's not in Glee club anymore."

Rachel thanked Finn. "Rachel, we are all really excited to see you in the play, make sure you save us a seat in the front row." Rachel left and went to the bleachers to watch Quinn perform with the rest of the cheerios. Rachel noticed that Quinn was a little off her game but thought nothing of it.

That night Quinn never came over to Rachel's she had catch up on homework she told Rachel. Rachel felt lonely without Quinn.

The next day Sandy had berated her and she sneaked crying into the bathroom. Hoping Quinn would be there to comfort her. She seen blonde hair and for a mere second she thought it was Quinn but it was just April Rhodes.

Rachel quickly wiped away her tears. "Rough day at the office, Cookie." April said sweetly reminding Rachel of Galinda in Wicked. "I just got a lot on my plate, it's not easy being in the spotlight. It's the difficult road I have chosen." April applied her eye make-up and replied "I know that song sister...Do you have any NiQuil I could use a little pick me up." Rachel shook her head a slight bit disgusted."These high school boys are so much hotter than they used to be. Finn Hudson is one cutie pie, I got my eye on."

Rachel got angry at April for thinking she could steal anyone _away_ from Quinn even if it was just Finn. "Finn is taken, April." April shrugged "Yeah, well some guys like a little something something on the side."

"I think your behaviour is totally inappropriate and your presence here is a complete travesty. What you choose to do with your life is up to you but don't go around screwing up everyone else's."

"I'm not afraid of you, sweetie. There was a time when I was the biggest star around here and now that I have it back, I'm never letting it go." April hummed and left Rachel in the bathroom wishing terribly that Quinn would come to her.

Rachel took Finn up on his offer when Quinn told her that she still had homework and she gave Rachel her blessing.

"Do I have to put my fingers in the hole?" Rachel asked trying not to laugh at what Quinn would of said back to her had she had said that to her. She was looking down at the bowling balls. It was bad enough she had to wear other people's shoes. "Couldn't there be diseases in there?"

"Oh no, ball sharing's all part of the fun." Finn said trying to relax her. He picked up a pink ball. "Here's a pink one. I heard you say that it's your favourite colour." He handed the 7 pound ball to her. Finn held her and showed her what to do. She threw a gutter ball and he teased her. She playfully pushed him. They ate pizza and Rachel asked about Glee hoping Finn would talk about Quinn but he didn't.

She played her last ball and got a strike. She was so happy that she kissed Finn. It was sloppy and soon as she stopped she realised how wrong it was. She realised that Quinn's lips were they only one's she wanted to kiss.

"Come back to Glee." He asked

"What about Quinn?" She asked forgetting from the surprise of her actions to not mention anything about her and her girlfriend but luckily Finn thought she was worried about him and Finn.

"I don't know what's going to happen in the future I just know that I want to spend more time with you now."

Rachel wanted to tell she didn't want him but instead she said "I'll have to quit the play, I'll do it." She hugged him one last time.

She walked into glee club rehearsal the next say to find a shocked glee club and not realising that her world was about to come crashing down. "Yes you've heard correctly, I am returning to Glee club, in lue of flowers please send all donations to a socially conscious charity of your choice." Everyone ignored her.

"Uh, I'm sorry I thought I'd be welcomed back with a tad bit more enthusiasm."

Kurt leaned over the piano with excitement in his tone. "Sorry, Glee club has just being hit with it's first scandal."

Mercedes filled in the blanks "Quinn's knocked up." Rachel felt her world crashing down around her.

'_No, no that can't be. It just can't that means that she cheated and Quinn wouldn't cheat on her, she wouldn't."_ Rachel thought to herself.

"And the baby-daddy: Finn." Kurt told Rachel.

Rachel ran out of the room in anger and sadness. She was looking for Quinn but she couldn't find her. She found Finn though. He slept with her girlfriend. He knocked her girlfriend up. The fury built up in her and she couldn't help herself she hit him hard across the face. She had to hide her reasons. "You are a liar! Why didn't you tell me Quinn was pregnant?"

"Who told you?" He asked confused "It seems everyone knows but me." She tried to control her emotions. "I was the fool who let you kiss me, thinking you actually had feelings for me."

He told her he still had feelings for her but when he mentioned the baby she told him that she would never return to Glee and stormed off to find Sue Sylvester who was tearing down posters advertising the Glee invitational's. "Ms Sylvester we need to talk if you'd like me to return to the musical changes need to be made."

"Well Rachel, I couldn't agree with you more when I heard that Sandy tries to write himself in as Queen Cleopathra, I was aroused then furious. I hereby grant you complete artistic control. Congratulations kiddo, you now have everything you could possibly want. Isn't it a great feeling?"

But it wasn't Rachel needed to speak to Quinn she couldn't believe Quinn would cheat on her.

***We NEED to talk NOW!* **Rachel texted Quinn.

***im in class i cant but l8r 2day, ur place.*** Quinn texted back

Rachel paced up and down her room waiting for Quinn. She finally arrived. Quinn climbed in the window and looked nervously at Rachel.

"I think you shouldn't climb through the window anymore...it might cause damage to the _baby_." Rachel glared at a shocked Quinn.

"How did you find out?" Quinn asked nervously

Rachel lost it. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "You're not even denying it. You are pregnant...oh god...oh god, I can't breathe why would you do this to me."

"I didn't mean to Sweetie you have to believe me." Quinn fell to knees by Rachel's feet. "Don't call me sweetie!" Rachel cried. Quinn was crying too. "Is it Finn's? ANSWER ME!" Rachel yelled. "No...I told him it was but we never had sex Rachel...he thinks the hot tub incident but you are too smart to believe that...so I'm going to be honest...it meant nothing...I was drunk..." "WHOSE IS IT!" Rachel yelled again.

"Pucks, it's Noah's...It was at Santana's house two months ago...remember I had a hangover...Rachel I was wasted I didn't know what I was doing..."

"More like who you are doing." Rachel responded angrily.

"Rach, he means nothing to me. I had seven wine coolers I couldn't even she straight and that redheaded bitchy Cheerio called me fat and he made me told me I wasn't fat and I was vulnerable. He took advantage of me in a weak state...I'm sorry sweetheart I am. I love you, only you. I promise will never put you through this pain again." Quinn pleaded.

Rachel wiped away her tears. "I need sometime to think...If I return to Glee I still love you but if not I can't be with you...I just need to think...can you leave."

Quinn left Rachel to think she had to get ready for the invitational's anyway.

Rachel knew she couldn't live without Quinn in her life but the betrayal hurt a little bit too much.

XxXxXxXxX

The New Direction's Glee club sang last name by Carrie Underwood. Quinn found it hard to focus but then she seen Rachel in the crowd.

Rachel went to find Quinn to tell she had made her decision when she found out April had left and the glee club still had one more number to do.

"Excuse me." Rachel said letting herself be seen. Quinn smiled. "I think I might have a solution. In show business when a star can't perform, her understudy steps in, I'd be happy to fill in for April if you let me." Rachel said to the room. She smiled at Quinn letting her know her choice.

Mercedes asked "Since when are you willing to be an understudy?" "Since I quit the play" Rachel told them. "Really why?" Kurt asked. "I realised being a star didn't make me feel as special as being your friend." She turned and looked at Quinn and spoke directly to her. "If I let you down when you needed me the most, I'd never live with myself."

"I know all the words to the song." Rachel told them but Quinn wanted to give Rachel an out she didn't want her to stay with her out of pity. "But you don't know any of the choreography." Finn stepped in "Then we're gonna have to give her a lot of help out there."

Quinn got Rachel a costume and they quickly let their fingers touch as Quinn handed over the blue shirt. She smiled at Rachel who smiled back.

They sang somebody to love. Quinn stood next to Rachel while walking down the steps and all she wanted to do was grab Rachel's hand.

"Can anybody find me somebody to love." Quinn smiled in the fact that she had already found that someone. She found Rachel.

And that's what you MISSED last time on Glee.


	6. Vitamin D

**Okay woah, thanks for all the positive feedback, it made me want to update sooner. **

**To those who asked I will be doing each episode of season one and if I am not too bogged down by college work next semester...who am I kidding I can always find a spot in the library in between classes to write...I will do the same with season 2.**

**Enough talk about the future let's focus on the now...**

**Episode 6**

"I love you but I can't lie to you...I'm still hurt Quinn and I know that alcohol lowers people's inhibitions and that you had no control but I need you to know that I am hurting. You still cheated on me...and not the odd kiss here and there with Finn...I approved of that but you...you had _sex_ with someone else."

"I'm so sorry, you have to know that." Quinn held one of Rachel's hands in both of hers. "I know I screwed up. I don't even like Puck but I love you...I know I don't say it that often but I love you more than words could describe. Your beauty is astounding both on the inside and the out, I love how you look; adorable and angry, when we _fight_ at school and I never feel safe except when I'm near you. You don't need my Rach but I need you." Quinn was crying she tried to hide her eyes from Rachel.

Rachel gently placed her hand on Quinn's jaw and slowly made Quinn look into her eyes. "I need you." Rachel gingerly kissed Quinn on her lips. Quinn returned it tenderly. "You promise it will never happen again?" Rachel said to a shocked Quinn. "Never, I promise. I never want to see you hurt. I can't apologise enough..."

"Screw the apologies can't you just be kissing me." Rachel didn't need to give Quinn much encouragement; Quinn moved closer and began to passionately kiss her Baby.

The Glee club had become restless after finding out that they were singing against School for the deaf Dayton and Jane Adam's Academy, a half way house for girls just getting out of juvie. They figured they had it in the bag. "People who can't hear what they're singing and criminals who don't care." Artie said explain why they all didn't see the point to stress themselves out working so hard.

Mr. Schuester decided to put in some completion to Glee to rev everyone up. He came into rehearsal and pinned up photos of Bill Clinton with one of his rivals, a picture of a bear and a shark and a picture of lightning bolt and an above ground swimming pool. Rachel looked confused and looked at Quinn who was nervous being around so many people who knew she was pregnant.

"Competition. Everyone of these people or elements was a champion in their own right but they used competing with each other even better." Mr Schuester told the class. "I don't understand how lightning is in constant competition with an above ground swimming pool?" Kurt said confused. Rachel wondered when a grizzly bear ever fought a shark but kept quiet.

"Just go with it. You guys have become complacent, you were great at the invitational but you got to up your game if you want to get to sectionals." Rachel smiled at Quinn but the pregnancy hormones and the fact that she had been up all night getting sick were making her cranky and then to add to all that Finn was yawning. Why was he tired? She was the one vomiting all night. She gave him a disgusted look. She was tired from Cheerio's and Sue was becoming suspicious all because her leg quivered when she was doing a cheeramid

"Okay split up. Guys on the left side, girls on the right." Mr Schuester said to the room. "Let's go come on." Rachel beamed a smile at the opportunity to work with Quinn without Finn getting in the way. She had forgiven Quinn and wanted nothing more than to hug her tight and reassure her.

But Quinn felt guilty.

"Here's the deal, two teams, boys versus girls. One week from today you will each perform a mash up of your choice." The excited glee teacher said to the class.

"What's a mash up?"

"A mash up is when you take two songs and mash them together to create an even richer explosion of musical expression. Boys will perform on Tuesday, girls will go the next day. I want you guys to go all out; okay costumes, choreography. Whoever wins the completion gets to choose the number we do for sectionals."

"Wait, who is going to judge, your gender makes you biased." Rachel said in an adorable voice that Quinn couldn't help but smile at her even if she felt weak. "Ah, there is going to a celebrity judge." Mr Schuester said as he tossed a baseball in his hand. "w-w-who?" Tina stuttered from behind Rachel. "You're gonna have to show up to find out."

"We got this in the bag." Mercedes confidently told Rachel.

"Totally, I'm going to start storyboarding our choreography tonight."

That night Rachel snuck into Quinn's bedroom. She caught Quinn crying. Quinn was curled up on her bed. She heard Rachel come in the room and tried to wipe away her tears so the brunette wouldn't wee them.

But Rachel had. "Quinn baby, what's wrong." Rachel asked as she kneeled in front of Quinn.

"I'm pregnant and I can't tell my parents because they will freak out and Finn keeps telling me he's tired because he has football and glee but I have glee and cheerios and Sue's workouts are stressful and her diet drink is making me vomit and then the baby is doing that too and I only had two hours sleep." Quinn broke down into tears. She looked at Rachel still kneeling down in front of her by her bed and said "and you look like a midget when you kneel down" Quinn laughed but it mixed into tears.

Rachel got up and sat behind Quinn. She massaged Quinn's shoulders in all the right places. Making Quinn calm down and relax. Rachel lay back and gestured for Quinn to do the same.

"I will lie with you until you fall asleep. Come on." Quinn rested her head on Rachel's collarbone and Rachel threw her arm around Quinn and sang very softly "You are my Sunshine" and "Summertime" though Quinn heard her change the lyrics to "You're daddy's a dick and you ma is extremely good looking." But Quinn didn't mind. She soon fell asleep and as soon as Rachel heard her snore lightly she kissed Quinn softly on her forehead and snuck back out her window.

During the week Rachel went to the girls group meeting. She looked around the room but found that Quinn wasn't there. She asked the Cheerio's Santana and Brittany where Quinn was and had to try very hard to control herself from beating Brittany up when she answered "Probably down at the mall looking for elastic waist pants." The room laughed all except Rachel who was hurt that Quinn's so-called friends would say that about her.

"Mr Schuester's right we can't get complacent." Rachel said trying to change the subject.

"Chill out, I already got the songs. We're going to do a mash up of Halo and Walking on Sunshine." Mercedes said to the room.

"That was my idea." Rachel said trying to show her annoyance.

"Whatever...come on we can do this in our sleep. You think those six dudes are going to give us any competition. I say we just wing it." Rachel was annoyed you cannot wing it when it comes to performing.

"You can't just wing it."

"All those in favour of winging it? All opposed?" Rachel raised her hand high. "Looks like the ayes have it." Rachel shook her head and left.

Tuesday quickly came around the corner and the boys performed a mash up of Confessions by Usher and It's my Life by Bon Jovi. They were fantastic and it pissed Rachel off. She was going to have to work extra hard to keep the girls in shape and she needed Quinn to be on board.

She needed to talk to her girlfriend about getting back into Glee but she couldn't persuade her after school because it would be too late. Luckily she caught Quinn by her locker.

"I haven't seen you at Glee rehearsals." Rachel said in a soft tone of voice.

Quinn wanted to hug her for being so concerned but in public she had to play the role of bitchy to Rachel Quinn in order to keep up pretences.

"I'm not superwoman. I know Glee is your whole life but I have the Cheerios, I'm on the honor roll, I have friends." Rachel rolled her eyes she hated having to pretend they were arch-enemies. Quinn turned her back and Rachel knew she had to win her over. She spoke about not only the pregnancy but they're relationship when she said "You don't have to be embarrassed. No one at Glee is going to judge you."

Quinn stopped walking away and turned to face her girlfriend who was walking closer and closer to her. "Look I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition but I don't hate you." The look of love in Rachel's eyes was making Quinn drop the persona. "Why not, I have been awful to you."

"That was before you knew what it felt like to be me." Rachel was talking about Quinn being gay. She knew there were rumours out there about her. "An outsider" Quinn thought for sure Rachel was going to say lesbian and breathed out a sigh of relief. She was leaning forward wanting to tell Rachel to stop but she couldn't.

"More people are going to start finding out about this and you are going to need friends who can relate."

"How can you relate to what I'm going through?" Quinn thought Rachel was talking about the pregnancy but the look in the brunette's eyes told her otherwise.

"You don't think people whisper about me in the lunchrooms or draw pornographic pictures of me on bathroom stalls?"

Quinn confessed "That was me, actually." Rachel felt a little hot under the collar because the pictures had her doing some dirty things but she would scold Quinn later and make her show her how to do the thing drawn on the disabled stall door but that was later.

"Look, i don't agree with the choice you're making but you are going to need Glee. You have seven months of you youth left you should enjoy it and let's face it a couple of months your cheerios uniform isn't going to fit and glee will be all you have left. Just come back to practice. Boys versus girls, it's fun and we could certainly use your voice right now. You are actually a good singer Quinn, occasionally sharp but that's just because you lack my years of training."

Quinn couldn't help but do anything Rachel said especially when she looked into those big soulful brown eyes. She spoke to Rachel about the affair and Rachel knew that's what she was talking about she could see it in those hazel eyes.

"I would of tortured you if the roles were reversed, you know" Rachel smiled she knew that but she didn't care it was behind them. "I know." Rachel walked away and Quinn's eyes followed her until she rounded a corner.

Rachel held an emergency rehearsal in the choir room. She was going over the choreography with the girls for the 14th time.

"I told you guys."

"We now you have been berating us for the better part of an hour." Santana told Rachel bored that she had to listen to it. Rachel shook her head

"Were they really that good?" Quinn said trying to give Rachel back the power.

"They were Quinn. Look I was fine with arranging choreographing and directing this number free of charge but we underestimated the boys. Their number will go to sectional and once again I will be humiliated." Quinn loved the passion Rachel was showing.

"How were we supposed to know that they would rock the house? They've never been good" Mercedes asked the room.

"H-h-how d-d-did they d-do it?"

"The real question is what were they one. Though I was grouped with the boys my allegiance is still remains with you, ladies. They declined my offer to do their hair in cornrows and all my artistic decisions have been derioted as too costly because they included several varieties of exotic bird features. We all took something." Kurt confessed to a shocked Rachel.

Rachel found Finn and after calling him out on cheating.

"You don't know what kind of pressure I am under." He told her. "We all have pressures but do you know how I deal with it, the natural way with a rigorous diet and exercise regime." She told him about her early morning elliptical workouts and how she tries to reach a goal.

"Yeah but that's personal pressure, if you don't meet your goal you are the only one that loses. I have to be the quarterback and the male lead and deal with a pregnant girlfriend who yells at me about ice-cream." She wanted to tell him that she is the female lead and also has to deal with the same pregnant girlfriend only when Quinn yells when they are together it isn't ever about ice cream but she let it go.

He walked off telling her she was only pissed because they were better and that the girl mash up wouldn't be as good. Never get into competition with Rachel Berry. It was on.

She went to the school nurse and asked for the same she gave Quinn. She stood next to her in the line-up as Terri Schuester handed out cups. "Everyone gets a dose except for Quinn you get folic acid." Terri leaned into Quinn. "Mama...it's good for the baby." Rachel looked at Quinn wondering how Terri knew but didn't question it in front of everyone.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Rachel didn't want taken drugs to prevent her from getting a role on Broadway. "Oh it's over the counter. It's safe. You can trust me I'm a nurse." Quinn's mind moved to a scene from Family Guy where Peter thought his doctor raped him and kept seeing creepy black and white images of the doctor saying. "Trust me I'm a Doctor." and had to suppress a smile.

They all downed the vitamins. It kept them pumped. They worked through the routine and had it perfect for their performance.

"Thank you so much it really is a pleasure while the boys chose a selection of songs that cast an eye inward on the irresponsible life choices and sexual hunger of todays modern teens we have chosen a selection of songs that speak to the nation as a whole during these troubling times filled with economic uncertainty and unbridled social work." Quinn looked back at her girl shaking her head at how hopped her Baby was and quickly she was talking. "Two thing that America needs right now is sunshine and optimism." Kurt put on his sunglasses. "Also angels."

They sang there mash up. Rachel stood by Quinn who was facing her unable to hide their smiles. Rachel loved the part in the song when Quinn formed her halo and Quinn loved to see Rachel shake her ass in front of her. Quinn got shivers though when Rachel belted out the last note.

Quinn found Terri Schuester in the halls.

"Mrs Schuester I need to talk to you about the baby"

"You are not having it right now are you?" And people said Finn was the big moron

"What? No! Aren't you supposed to be a nurse? I've been thinking about your offer. I like my life, I like being a cheerleader and I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I really like being in Glee club. I have all these great things in my life and it feels like too much. I can't raise a baby."

Terri asked if Finn was okay with it because she didn't want to deal with baby daddy drama

Quinn didn't care about Finn but she couldn't tell Terri that so she substituted Finn for Rachel and spoke as if she was speaking about her. "He's the reason I'm doing this. He's such a good guy and he internalises all this pressure. He is going to have a heart attack. I never want Mr Schuester to find out about this though. I don't want to hurt him either."

Terri was ecstatic. She was getting her baby and Quinn had someone to take care of it. She didn't want to have to spend years with Finn or Puck for that matter linked by their child. She only wanted to be linked to Rachel for the rest of her life.

Rachel and Finn decided to come clean about their cheating resulting in Terri getting fired and Sue becoming co director. When she walked in the room all cheerful Rachel looked as though she had seen the devil. Quinn thought it was beyond adorable.

Rachel waited for Quinn to come by that evening at half eight. She threw the decongestants in the wastebasket and looked at her clock it was 8:08 Rachel hoped on her elliptical and got all sweaty knowing that it turned Quinn on immensely to see sweat glisten of her body.

She had a new goal though Sectionals...

And that's what you MISSED last time on Glee.

**I know in episode two I said that Quinn accepted Terri's offer but I forgot about that scene at the end. Sorry for the plot hole.**

**If you like it review if you hate it tell me so I can write something better for you nex time.**


	7. Throwdown

**I am really really sorry for not uploading sooner. I got two extra shifts in work and didn't have the time. Anyhoo I hope you enjoy and thank you anyone who reviewed. This was a bitch to write which may also explain the delay. **

**Episode 7.**

Quinn was leaning against Finn so she wouldn't have to look at him or have him feel the need to touch her. Rachel was sitting behind Mercedes and about 4 feet away from her boo. Brittany was asleep with her head resting on Santana's shoulders as Mr Schuester talked to the group.

"...is there any music in particular you guys want to do."

"Can we try something a little more black?" Mercedes asked the glee club director. Kurt chimed. "I agree we do an awful lot of show tunes." Quinn turned from her position quick enough to catch Rachel's reaction. "It's called Glee club not crunk club." Quinn knew Rachel had nothing against "black music" her dad was after all black but she knew that you do not say a bad word about show tunes in front of the brown eyed diva.

"_Can we listen to something other than Wicked?" Quinn sighed trying to change the ipod plugged into her car as she and Rachel took a road trip to see a Cavaliers game._

_Quinn and Rachel discovered they had a love for basketball. It was their first date out in the open. Before that it was just sneaking into each other's bedrooms or Quinn's car or the bleachers. It always had to be a secret but no-one would know them at the game. They could talk, hold hands or even kiss in public without it being such a big deal._

"_Yeah sure. What do you want to listen to: Rent, Next to Normal, Spring Awakening...oohh what about Les Mis?" Rachel said shooting Quinn her brightest 1000 watt smile._

_Quinn winced. "Do you have any that aren't show tunes?"_

_Rachel looked outraged. "Show tunes as you put them are songs that are rich in emotion and tell a story. Some of the greatest love stories are those told through musicals. They are sad and beautiful and showcase the singer's greatest ability. That is why legendary singers start off in musicals on Broadway: Barbara, Idina, Chenoweth, Groff, even Britney Spears was an under-study in Ruthless as an eleven year old. Besides, loads of people love show tunes."_

"_Loads of gay guys love show tunes." Rachel rolled her eyes. "And what would you have us listen to huh?" Rachel asked Quinn smiled and popped her ipod into the dock._

_Rachel heard the sounds of a piano fill the car. "I hear the ticking of the clock, I'm lying here the rooms pitch dark."_

_Rachel's lips twitched up into a smile. "Alone by Heart..." Quinn smiled back trying to keep her eyes on the road. "Remember I sang this to you the night I confessed my love for you."_

Quinn snapped back to reality when Mercedes threatened her Baby.

"Don't make me take you to the carpet."

Mr Schuester immediately stopped Mercedes with a deadpanned "Fantastic, thank you Mercedes, Kurt duly noted. Anything else?"

"I can pop and lock?" Mike said behind Rachel she tried to stop the smile forming on her lips.

"Not really what we're going for Mike but noted...noted yes."

Quinn was heading back to her locker after Glee when Sue called her Santana and Brittany into her office. Quinn was afraid she knew the truth but she didn't. Sue just wanted a glee update and though Quinn hated herself when she gave Sue ammo for her attempts at destroying Glee (Quinn meant attempts because she knew Sue would never actually destroy the club because Rachel would never allow it). However Quinn remained her mole because she knew it was better to be on the inside than the out.

"I want to pit these kids against one another. Am I clear? Quinn update go."

"The minority students don't feel like they're been heard." Santana darted her eyes to the floor.

"The chink of the armour, huh. I am going to create an environment so toxic no one will want to be a part of that club like the time I sold my house to nice young couple and I salted the earth in the back yard so nothing living could grow there for a hundred years and do you know why I did that?" Quinn was going to answer "Because you're evil" but heard her tongue. "Because they tried to get me to pay for their closing costs."

Quinn's first scan was due. She went to Rachel's the night before just like she usually did.

"Finn wants to go with me and I said he could and before I knew it Mr Schue offered to drive us up and back...I'm sorry I know you wanted to go." Quinn sat face to face with Rachel holding her tiny hands in hers. Rachel shook her head and tried to play off her disappointment. "I'm fine as long as my Baby is fine, I'm fine."

"Rachel, I'm not keeping it."

"I was talking about you Babe." Rachel purred. "Oh were you now." Quinn replied as she moved closer to Rachel. Rachel laughed and Quinn caught her fingers on Rachel's skirts belt loop and pulled her into a passionate embrace making Rachel forget about her disappointment.

XxXxXxXxX

The appointment went by okay. Quinn went during her free period with Finn to Dr Chin her OBGYN. She wished she had of changed out of her Cheerio's uniform, she wished even more that Rachel could be one holding her hand not Finn.

"I'm freaking out." She told him honestly

"Everything's going to be fine." He told her

"Relax at your age there is very little chance of anything being wrong." Finn looked happy but Quinn wasn't she was hoping she would miscarry. She knew it was wrong to wish that but she did. "This is going to be a little cool to the touch." The doctor said as she applied gel to the scanning device.

"Can you just be careful with my uniform?" Quinn asked the lady afraid that Sue would slaughter her if she stained it. "Speaking of your ages have you two given any thought into what you are going to do after the baby is born." Quinn was going to ask the woman to keep her noses out of their business but Finn simply answered "Whatever Quinn wants is fine."

"Well if it makes a difference, it's a girl." Quinn saw Finn's reaction and felt bile and disgust rise up in her. She wanted Rachel there not him.

XxXxXxX

Rachel closed her locker and jumped with shock and fear to see that the creepy pervert Jacob was on the other side

"The independent polling company in my dockers has determined you are the hottest girl in this school."

Rachel was disgusted...besides he was wrong Quinn is the hottest especially with her hair down. "Eww"

She tried to escape him but he chased after her. "Have you been reading my blog?"

"Of course not, you're a gossip monger and your blog is nothing but trash and lies many of them about me." She wondered why boys at her school hadn't been wired with the "get the clue" gene because he was like Finn he kept following her.

"Well you'll be happy to know the one I'm working on right now has nothing to do with you or your rumoured lust for Jewfros. It's about Quinn Fabray. Word on the street is she's in trouble."

'_How did he find out? If it wasn't bad enough that he posts stuff about me but now he is going to post something about Quinn, my Quinn and the baby, who if Quinn decides to keep is my little girl'_

"Where did you hear that?" She asked trying to call his bluff.

"Are you denying it?" She knew she had to. Quinn shouldn't ever feel like an outcast ever.

She walked off trying to ignore him.

"Because the same birdie told me you're angry that Finn Hudson didn't chose you to carry his litter." She knew then that he wouldn't give up and Quinn didn't need anymore heartache. Rachel sighed and walking back to the pervert.

"What is it going to take for you to not the run the story?"

She was surprised when all he asked for was a pair of her panties. That was it she would go to store, buy him a pair and give them to him and problem solved.

Sue decided to split the club up but luckily Quinn and Rachel weren't put into "Sue's kids."

All the minorities were put in her club as Sue put it "Santana, Wheels, Gay kid, Asian, Other Asian, Aretha and Shaft."

Rachel told Finn about Jacob because Finn seen her hand a brown paper bag to the guy and was convinced Rachel was dealing.

"So what did you have to do to make him stop?"

"Lets just say I feel sorry for my dad's because they are probably going to have to dip into my college fund to pay for intensive therapy."

"Woah hardcore."

"I don't mind" She did it too protect Quinn but she lied. "I did it to protect you."

"And Quinn" he said making Rachel worry that he could read her mind. "Of course we are all...team mates."

"I gotta tell you, you really are awesome and I'm gonna make it up to you someday I swear."

Rachel smiled she never had a friend at least not one who wanted to speak with her in public. Her smile vanished the second the pervert stood in front of her.

"I need another pair."

"What is wrong with the ones I already gave you?" He reached into his bag and produced a green pair of silk undies

"The still have a tag on them."

"Put those away" She said sternly.

"I want Rachel Berry panties. Okay I expect delivery by tomorrow morning or the story of Quinn Fabray and the stork goes wide...I feel the urge to kiss you right now. I'm just gonna go for it." Rachel quickly reprimanded him completely disgusted. "No, no, no, you get away, you stop it." He quickly ran off in the other direction. Rachel felt disgusted.

Quinn met Rachel on the way to school the next morning as usual a street away from Rachel's house. Rachel got in the car and checked that no one was around before kissing Quinn. "Don't hate me." Rachel said when she pulled away.

"I could never do that." Quinn told her. Rachel sighed and inhaled deeply. "Okay I am giving that Jacob kid a pair of my panties an old pair, you know those granny ones I wear when I exercise...he was gonna run a story on you being pregnant and I knew you didn't want people to know but I just wanted to clear it with yo..."

Rachel never got to finish because Quinn pulled her in for another passionate embrace.

Quinn had her usual early morning Cheerio practice only that morning there were only two Cheerio's there to stretch with her. Quinn asked Brittany "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Academic suspension...your lipstick is smeared." Brittany said to Quinn pointing to her lips. Quinn blushed and wiped her lips and quickly replied. "Morning sickness" she said flippantly. "Oh, sorry Quinn." Brittany said. "It's okay lets stretch."

Quinn tried to avoid Coach Sylvester for the rest of the day once she found out her Cheerios weren't eligible to go to practice.

Quinn was in the middle of a Spanish test when Finn fake yawned and put a piece of paper on her desk. "What is this?" she asked freaked out that she would be off the honor roll for cheating if Mr Schuester seen what he did.

"Check it out, I came up with the name that would be good for the kid." He said with that moronic smile that made her want to kill him. "Eyes on your own test Finn" Mr Schuester called to him making Finn turn around much to Quinn's relief. But that jock Ronny distracted the Spanish teacher and Finn turned back to a pissed off Quinn.

"Anyway then I read that Qweneth Paltrow named her kid Apple and I think that's so cool cos you know how much I love apples, right, and so I figured we should name our kid something more original and poetic then I came up with the best baby name of all time: Drizzle." Quinn couldn't believe anyone was that stupid except maybe Brittany. "Drizzle?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah because you know how awesome it is when its just drizzling outside but its not raining but it smells like rain but you don't need an umbrella to go outside."

"Are you a moron?"

"What?"

"We are not naming our baby Drizzle, we are not naming our baby anything...Finish your test Finn." Brittany's hand crept over and grabbed Quinn's test. Quinn quickly grabbed it back. "Give me my test back." Quinn said to the cheerleader. "I just don't understand anything." "Not my problem." Quinn shot back wondering what Rachel was doing and why Finn and Brittany never dated.

After class Finn went to walk with her but she was so furious that she began arguing with him. "You are so insensitive bringing up baby names to me when you know I don't want to keep it. I can't keep it."

"I know but I don't know what you expect me to do about it." Finn answered.

"Not have an opinion."

"Hey this is happening to me too." But it wasn't she wanted to tell him that he wasn't the father and that if she did keep the baby that Rachel would fill in that parental role but she knew she couldn't tell him that the same way she knew Rachel wouldn't be able to become a parent to her child unless they came out and she didn't want her parents to kill her.

"No it's not. You are not the one whose parents will burn her like a witch if they find out."

"You know sometimes I wish you were a little more like Rachel." Quinn stopped in her tracks. "Really?"

"Yeah she cares about my feelings, she sticks up for me. She sticks up for both of us. You know she gave that Jacob kid a pair of her underpants just to keep him from posting on his blog about you being pregnant."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at what her girlfriend had done for her. "You think she done that for me. Just to be a good team mate." 'She did because she loves me.' Quinn thought to herself.

"Yeah that's what she told me." Quinn realised that he had feelings for Rachel, her Rachel. Jealousy built up in her. "I know some guys cheat on their wives or pregnant girlfriends just don't do it with _her."_ The last thing she needed was Rachel leaving her for that frankenteen. So she stormed off hoping he got her message.

That afternoon all of the Glee club got together before rehearsal for an impromptu performance of Nelly's "Ride with Me". Quinn danced with Rachel Matt and Artie. The great thing was they could be close and nobody would be suspicious. The Sue's kids had to leave and Rachel hated what Sue was doing to the club.

"Mr Schue we don't like what this has become." She voiced her opinion to the glee club director.

"See that is how Sue wants you to feel, giving up doesn't help anyone but her. Look if it were up to me we would all perform together at sectionals but it is not up to me, okay. Sue's going to do her song and we are going to do ours. Sue's kids are singing about hate, literally. So I thought we would try a kinder approach. Alright Finn and Rachel up here. You are going to take the leads."

Quinn felt the jealousy build back up. How come she never got to duet with the diva? His voice wasn't even all that great. "I love this song, okay follow my lead." Rachel beamed. "Don't wait for me." Quinn harmonised in the background trying to hide but failing miserably the anger and the envy that was cascading throughout her body.

"After the tenth rehearsal of the same ballad Quinn snapped. "Excuse me what about us? You expect us to just sway back here like props." And sure Sue had told her what to say but she delivered those lines with more anger than she was supposed to. She did as she was told and suggested that Mr Schuester was against minorities even though Rachel is Jewish.

Rachel seen that Quinn was doing Sue's bidding and it angered her that Quinn was ruining her chances at stardom but she decided to discuss it that night with the blonde. If she had time she would make a presentation using PowerPoint but Quinn got to her first with her jealously over Finn.

Rachel was by her locker when Quinn slammed it shut. "Listen here Treasure Trail, we are about to have a smackdown." Rachel knew Quinn was angry that she was spending so much time with Finn. "I don't want a confrontation." Rachel tried to walk away but Quinn pulled her back and turned her around. "Don't play stupid with me Stubbles. I'm having Finn's baby and you need to back off. I'm asking you as nicely as I possibly can. Leave **him** alone." Rachel knew it was Quinn's way of telling her to back off from Finn.

"You're right. I've helped you not because it's the right thing to do but because I had romantic ulterior motives." Quinn looked shocked that Rachel would say that on school grounds. "But just so we're clear, you are the one who is cheating." Quinn realised she had a point that she was fake dating Finn but she let the pregnancy hormones get the better of her.

"Excuse me." Rachel began walking away. "I have it on good authority that you are Sue Sylvester's mole and you can deny it all you want but I know it's true."

Quinn stood in front of Rachel. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Rachel walked forward. "Sue's not on your side, she is not on anyone's side but her own. Can you imagine what she is going to do when she finds out about you situation she is probably going to rip off that uniform with her bare hands. Everytime you whisper in her ear you empower her to do more damage to the glee club and right now glee club is all you have and if I were you I would recognise who my true friends are and I'd practice a little bit more because you obviously have a lot you need to express." "Oh you have no idea."

Quinn wanted to kiss here right there on the staircase of McKinley High but walked off in an attempt to slow down her heart rate.

The next rehearsal the "Sue's kids" watched the performance by the three remaining students in Mr Schue's group. Rachel had only sang one line when Sue ordered her kids to leave and Quinn and Rachel watched on stage, side by side as the two teachers had a very brutal screaming match.

Sue stepped down as Co-director but not before attending one last meeting.

"You are all minorities because you are in the glee club. There are only 12 of you and all you have is each other. So it doesn't matter that Rachel is Jewish or that Finn is..." "Unable to tell my rights from my lefts." "Exactly or that Santana is Latina or that Quinn..."

"Is pregnant." Sue said shocking the room Rachel quickly looked at the devasted Quinn. "Sorry Q, it will be all over the blogisphere by this afternoon. Now everybody knows...including me."

Rachel ran to find Jacob and slammed is locker but she was more upset that angry. "How could you do that? Do you have any idea how much pain you caused running that story?"

"Sue made me do it. I'm sorry Rachel." He said scared and left her in the hallway.

Rachel turned and seen Quinn crying into Finn's chest. She felt her heart break that should be her. She should be the one holding onto Quinn reassuring her.

That afternoon in the auditorium they sang Avril Lavine's "Keep Holding On" and Rachel sang directly to Quinn.

**You're not alone. Together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand.**

Rachel kept her eyes on Quinn's she could see Quinn crying. She went to take her hand but Finn stood in between them holding each of their hands.

And that's what you MISSED last time on Glee

**I know it's crap but I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Mash Up

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sorry for the long wait. This chapter has been the hardest to write...Damn you Puckleberry! I hope I did it justice and enjoy.**

**Episode 8.**

Karofsky walks through the halls with an extra large grape slushie in his hand. He walks past Tina who flinches but he continues walking. Then he passes by Mercedes who hides behind her arm and screams "My Weave". But he continues walking. Rachel sees him and braces herself but walks past her and throws the slushie at Finn.

Rachel quickly turned to look at a shocked Quinn. She needed to make sure she was okay. Quinn was fine, her red Cheerio was stain-free but Finn wasn't. He lunged at Karofsky and slammed him against a locker.

"What the hell, Karofsky?"

"Oh, I've wanted to do that ever since the 5th grade when you made fun of me for getting pubes. Now that you've joined the Lullaby Lees and insperminated the Queen of the Chastity Ball and dropped below us hockey dudes on the food chain, it is open season."

Quinn was furious there was no way she was less popular than hockey freaks. "Screw you, Karofsky! You and your Neanderthal puck-heads are nothing?"

"You are going to pay for this dude!"

"No, I'm not. You two don't have the juice anymore. Welcome to the new world order." He laughs and walks off. Quinn looks at him shocked. How could she be unpopular?

They were in the choir later. Finn was sitting by the drums and Quinn was drying him off because he just wanted to leave it and Quinn wasn't going to walk around with him looking like that. 'He is such a baby.' Quinn thought to herself. 'Rach knows you have to clean it off straight away to avoid people seeing.' Quinn had helped clean Rachel off a few times but it had been in the privacy of a locked girls bathroom. She felt weird cleaning Finn in public.

"This is a disaster. Our reputation as McKinley High's "it" couple is in serious jeopardy if we don't find some way to be cool again Finn." Rachel looks at Quinn drying off Finn in public and gets jealous. Quinn can't ever be their publically for her because of their arrangement.

"The slushie war has commenced." Kurt announced to the room.

"And if Finn and Quinn got nailed...none of us are safe." Mercedes said worried about her weave.

Mr Schuester came into the room not noticing that Finn was wearing a giant purple stain on his clothes. "Okay guys, we are a bit behind for sectionals thanks to our Sue Sylvester detour. But you guys seem to really enjoy doing mash-ups right? And I wanna keep you guys fired up. Plus there is an important lesson to be learned with mash-ups sometimes things are so different they don't feel like they go together." Quinn shared a quick but loving glance with Rachel. "But the big difference between them is what makes them great." Quinn couldn't help but smile thinking that he was referring to her and Rachel. He continued. " Like...Chocolate and bacon."

Quinn immediately feels a craving for bacon dipped in chocolate. She continues to wipe corn syrup off Finn's potato head while inwardly cursing the teacher.

"Or like Glee Club and Football." Finn added.

"Exactly. But you have proven that it is a great combination. So here is...my personal favourite song." He handed out sheet music. "And you're homework for the week is to find an unexpected mash-up to go with it."

"Bust a move?" Kurt asked shocked that it could be anyone's favourite song. Mercedes agreed. "Yeah, this song is old school." Mr Schuester ignored them. "Okay Artie, try to follow on the bass. Finn, take us through it."

Finn shrugged. "Uh, sorry Mr Schuester. I got corn syrup in eye." Rachel shook her head. 'How does that effect your voice' She thought. God knows she has sung plenty of times after getting corn syrup in her eyes. "Okay, Puck how about it?" Mr Schuester asked. Puck sighed. "I don't really groove to Young MC."

"Rachel was outraged, he got a solo and was saying no. "I am shocked at the lack of leading man ambition in this room right now." Quinn looks at Rachel loving how adorable she is.

"It okay, Rachel. I guess I'm gonna have to show these guys its done" Mr Schuester says as he unbuttons his shirt. Rachel looks pleased and Quinn knows it is because her Girl has a tiny crush on the glee director after he helped her with the "No Air" number. She looked a bit pissed and walked over to the Cheerios as the song began. She had to admit he could dance.

He went over to the Cheerios and pulled her out of her seat at the line **A girl walks by and you wish you could sex her** He grabbed both her cheeks in his hands and Quinn understood why Rachel had a slight crush. Quinn blushed and turned to dance with Santana and Brittany.

Later on that day Quinn took Finn's stupid advice to go see the school counsellor to see if she could come up with a way to be popular. Her advice was sunglasses.

"Sunglasses are so sexy...ugh" Finn and Quinn looked at her totally confused...for Finn it wasn't that new.

"Sunglasses. Yeah, uh, sunglasses are, um, really really cool. I always see celebrities wear them, in magazines, uh, even at night. Doesn't need to be day. Very popular, gives a sense of mystery...you know: rappers."

Quinn was looking at the woman amazed that she was more long-winded than her girlfriend. "Totally. You can't see their eyes so they have all the power. I could be looking at your boobs and you would have no idea."

Quinn immediately hit him. 'That pig!' she thought. Rachel seen Puck come toward her with a slushie and braced herself. He takes a straw from behind his ear and hands her the cup. I picked it up for you when I was buying dip. It's grape. I know that's your favourite because the last time I tossed a grape one in your face, you licked your lips before you cleaned yourself off." Rachel glared at him both shocked and pissed. He was after all the guy who got her Baby drunk and knocked her up. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to work together on some mash-up ideas?" Rachel agreed in shock.

That afternoon Quinn went over to Rachel's as usual. Rachel sat Quinn down and came out with it. "Puck asked me out. I think." Quinn looked shocked. "What? What did he say? Did you say yes?" Quinn asked afraid of losing Rachel. "He asked to me to help him out with mash-up idea and I was in shock so I just nodded. I was just happy to have him interested in Glee. I really need a leading man with ambition." Quinn scoffed. "Puck has no ambition, he only wants hot girls...he is only pretending to be interested in Glee to get in you."

"Is that how he got you into his bed?" Rachel asked sorely. Rachel's words stung Quinn hard but she focused on Rachel. "He is only using you." She told her girl. "I can use him." Rachel said and Quinn saw a spark in Rachel's eyes she had a plan, Quinn knew it.

"You have a plan, don' you?" Quinn asked scared of the answer. Rachel smiled at Quinn loving that she knew her too well. "Yes I do. If all Puck is interested is having sex with me...I can get him to do anything I want. I can tell him I need him to be a leading man and once he sings, Mr Schue will give him the male vocal leads and then I can annoy him until he dumps me. I get a new leading man to sing with and I get to control him. It's win/win."

"Okay." Quinn said reluctantly. "Okay?" Rachel asked. "Yes but if you get knocked up don't say I didn't warn you. Come here you nut job." Quinn kissed Rachel with as much passion as she could give. Rachel felt her legs melt, her stomach flutter and an ache appear between her legs. Quinn pulled away. "Woah." Rachel said unable to say anything more. "Remember I'm your girl." Quinn smiled. "Like I could forget." Rachel hungrily pulled her back in for another kiss.

XXxXxXxX

That night Puck came over with his guitar. She sang "What a Girl Wants." By Christina Aguilera but after a few bars into the second chorus he stopped her.

"Can we take a break my ears hurt...Wanna make out?"

Rachel couldn't believe how easy her plan was. She just imagined kissing Quinn as she got on top of him and began kissing him. That was until she seen him as Finn. She jumped up immediately. She realised she was doing the same as Quinn but she tried to shrug it off.

"You okay baby." He called her what Quinn called her. She tried to remember the plan but she was still weirded out.

"I can't do this." Puck jumped up. "Why? We're a couple of good-looking Jews. It's natural." He tried to kiss her again but she quickly pulled away. 'It was all about the teasing' wasn't that what Quinn had said. "I...I can't give myself to someone who isn't" She was going to say Quinn but instead said

"Brave enough to sing a solo. If you don't have the guts to do that how are you gonna be bold enough to deal with the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high maintenance girl like me?"

"Are you questioning my badassness...have you seen my guns?" Puck began to roll his sleeves up to showcase his biceps. Rachel felt bad, she didn't like hurting anyone's feelings. "Noah, I'm sorry but...your arms are lovely but I just don't see us working out." Rachel had planted a seed. She knew she was doing the right thing.

The next Glee rehearsal Rachel knew she was right when he performed "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond. She knew using his obsession with sex as a way to get him to sing would work.

Quinn and Finn took Ms. Pillsbury's advice on the sunglasses. It had worked. They hadn't been slushied all day. "Huh, I think this is working, we look supercool."

"I'm proud of you Finn, I'm proud of us." She had to give it to him. They were back to being popular thanks to his idea of asking for advice.

"Yeah, there is nothing wrong with wanting to be popular. It just means you want to be liked and that's healthy."

"I totally agree"

"Yeah being popular just means you can have it all." Finn said to Quinn just as the rounded the corner. Azimo and five other football players blocked off the exit. All of them had slushies in their hand. Rachel was standing by her locker a short distance away. She knew it was bad.

"You thirsty" Azimo asked Finn. At that four football players stood behind them.

"Sure thanks." Finn said reaching out to take the cup but before he could all the players flung theirs over Quinn and Finn. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Finn yells.

"You think that's bad just imagine what's gonna happen if you don't show up to practice on Thursday and quit that little Glee Club for good. Bros before Hi-Hos dude. Don't forget that." Azimo said and walked off and one football player fell on the collective slushie on the floor. The football coach had given the glee clubbers; Mike, Matt, Puck and Finn, ultimatums. They had to leave glee or leave football. Finn just stood there but Quinn ran off to the bathroom. Rachel followed after her and locked the door.

"I have your spare cheerio uniform." Rachel said as she bolted the sliding lock into place. Quinn was trying to wipe away tears. "Quick Quinn, get out those clothes now." Rachel demanded. "What?" Rachel walked closer to Quinn and began pulling the top over Quinn's head. "You could damage the baby if you stay in that...as well as your voice but I don't want you to die of pneumonia either. Quinn baby, are you okay?" Quinn looked like she was in shock. "I got slushied." She said simply. "I know I seen it. Rachel stated as she took a towel from her bag and began drying Quinn off. "I never get slushied." Quinn plopped down on a chair by the sink "How do you cope with this? It is horrible" Quinn asked with hurt as well as corn syrup in her eyes. Rachel was drying Quinn's arms with her towel.

She smiled knowingly "I know. I get used to it. I always picture some place or usually someone hot so that way I need them to slushie me in order to cool down."

The corners of Quinn's lips curled upwards. The shock was gone from her body and filled with lust. "Oh, really what do you think about?" She purred at Rachel. Rachel stopped drying her and just looked at Quinn. She could see Quinn's eyes darken.

"Ugh, Hawaii, the Maldives...this really hot blonde I know." Rachel said coyly. Quinn pulled Rachel to sit on her slushie free lap. "Oh yeah, who is this really hot blonde?" Quinn asked seductively. "Portia DeRossi" Rachel said flatly. Quinn ticked Rachel's sides. Rachel burst into giggles. "Okay, okay, it's Quinn Fabray." Rachel said. Quinn leaned down and kissed her. "That's more like it." They began to make out heavily but Rachel stopped Quinn and told her that she needed to wash the slushie out of her hair before it dried.

So Rachel washed Quinn's hair happy that she could run her fingers through the golden locks. Once they were done Quinn left first and Rachel waited for 3 minutes before leaving the bathroom and heading home.

Thursday came by pretty quickly. Rachel was on Puck's arm walking down the stairs. He still hadn't dumped her yet. "making Tommy Tune the first to win Tony gold in four categories." Rachel blabbed on knowing it got everyone angry when she did so.

"Totally interesting...you never told me what you thought of my mash up solo." Finally he had asked her for music advice. She decided it was best to be honest.

"You are still missing the elusive high B. That's the brass ring for a baritone. I had to work on it for weeks with Finn before he had he got it. You are a great performer, Noah. I just want to say how proud I am to have you on my arm in front of the whole high school." She had wished she could be holding Quinn's hand in public.

Rachel was so much in her head that she didn't see someone come close enough to slushie Puck.

She took him into the girl's bathroom not that he needed much encouragement. She began to wash is head like she had done for Quinn the day before.

"You are pretty good at this." Puck told her.

Rachel thought of Quinn. "I've had a lot of practice. You are actually a lot luckier than me and Quinn. Your head is shaved." Rachel sat on his knee.

"I'm really sorry I ever did this to you." He told her sincerely. Rachel suddenly forgave him. He wasn't such a bad guy. "It's okay." She told him.

"No it isn't. No one deserves this feeling. You know the worst part is? It is not the burning in your eyes or the way the slushie drips all the way into your underpants." Rachel's mind wander to the heavy kissing session she and Quinn had had the day before by the very same sink on the very same chair. Puck continued. "It's the humiliation. I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment, Rachel, I'm really sorry but today when the clock chimes three thirty..."

"You are choosing Football over Glee which means we probably can't be together anymore." Rachel finally got her break up but she would be losing a good singer and that wasn't right.

"I feel like such a bad Jew." Rachel kissed him on the forehead and left the bathroom. She missed Puck spending a half an hour in the room as he read graffiti and looked at the extremely hot and graphic pornographic drawings of the very same Rachel who left him in there. If those drawings were anything to go by he had to quit football.

He needed to tab that.

That afternoon at 3:30 Tina, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Mr Schuester waited for the boys to make their choice. Quinn took Finn's advice and kept her glasses on so she could stare at Rachel's boobs without anyone else knowing. She was looking at Rachel when Mike and Matt came in. They were hugged by Santana and Brittany. Puck came in shortly after and gestured for Rachel to hug him, she did. Quinn looked at the two of them filled with jealousy. Finn never showed.

XXxxXxxXxxxX

"Sorry baby, I will break up with him." Rachel told Quinn that afternoon. "Good...god you look amazing today. That skirt though is too short." Quinn spun Rachel around making the skirt rise. "Do you not like it?" Rachel asked feeling self-conscious. "No, I don't." Rachel looked hurt. "Because of it, I couldn't concentrate all day." Quinn pulled Rachel in for a hug and playfully bit her on the shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt." Rachel said while laughing. "I am going to get you back." She told Quinn. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do?"

Rachel moved her mouth to Quinn neck and began trailing soft kisses down to Quinn's collarbone. She began to lick Quinn's skin. "You are evil, you know how much I love t when you...umm."

XxXxXxXxx

The next day after Rachel had helped clean off Kurt after he slushied himself in order to save Finn from doing it. She went in search of Puck. He was sitting on the stands she usually sat at when watching Quinn. He was watching Football practice though.

"Do you miss it?"

"Hell No"

"I hope you didn't choose Glee over football because of me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think this relationship is working out." She needed to break up with him she didn't want a gay beard. She didn't want a Finn.

"It's cool I was gonna break up with you anyway." He said but Rachel knew he wasn't. No one broke up from her.

"No you weren't." She said confidently.

"Yes I was. You won't even let me touch your boobs. It's Finn, right. He is never gonna leave Quinn. Not with that baby in her belly.

Rachel suddenly realised he liked her Quinn. "You like her, don't you? I can see you staring at her when I'm staring..." She stopped herself before she said her and quickly said "at Finn. Is that why you joined Glee Club...to be closer to her?"

"Like I said they're not breaking up. God, what is the matter with me? I'm a stud and I can't even hold on to a girl like you, no offense. Why don't girls like me?"

Rachel answered him honestly. "Because you are kind of a jerk, no offense. I just think you want it too much which is something I can relate to I want everything too much but our relationship was built on a fantasy, like every other one in my life." She quickly thought of her and Quinn but that was real, wasn't it.

"I think I just agreed for us to be together because I thought it would make...Finn jealous. I just hope we can still be friends."

"We weren't friends before." Puck told her and got up and left Rachel to watch Quinn perform albeit a little bit of her game but still beautiful.

The next day an angry Sue caught up with Quinn before Glee rehearsal.

"Q, take of those sunglasses. I want to see your eyes when I deliver this business. You are off the Cheerios. I can't have a pregnant girl on my squad. You are a disgrace." Sue left Quinn standing in the hall.

That afternoon in Glee. Finn got everyone slushies as an apology and to say that he was back in the group.

"Thanks for the slusies Finn. They are delicious." Rachel said. Finn raised his cup. "I would like to propose a toast to Mr Schue. You were right about Football and Glee being a killer combination." Everyone tapped cups except for Quinn who was sitting by the piano. Everyone apologised for not being able to do the homework assignment. Mr Schuester let it slide. Quinn had drowned them out but Mr Schuester caught her attention by asking.

"Quinn are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? I'm devastated. Now that I'm off the Cheerios I'll start everyday with a slushie facial."

"That's okay, if that happens Quinn because there will be eleven of your friends right here who are gonna be more than happy to help you clean off." Everyone agreed, some whooped. Rachel was one of them. Quinn wondered why the Spanish teacher couldn't just give detention to the football players but she just smiled.

"Ohh brain freeze. I can't imagine getting hit in the kisser with one of these." Mr Schuester said. He knew what was coming. They all got ready and Quinn moved close to Rachel. They counted down and then slushied their glee club director.

"Alright from the top." He told them completely covered in grape slushie. They all burst out into laughter.

And that's what you MISSED last time on Glee.

**I know that by the end of this drying off sounds like an innuendo.**

**Hope I did it justice. This was a Cheerio bitch to write. My head is now in pain...gonna have a lie down.**


	9. Wheels

**Okay thanks for the reviews, you guys are all really sweet. So here is Wheels. I'm sorry that I didn't upload sooner. Also Puck was meant to say "tap that" not "tab that" in the last episode. Anyhoo...So here it is:**

**Episode 9**

Quinn sat in the bleachers of the gym watching the cheerios perform another routine involving jump-ropes while Sue yelled at them. Quinn knew it was weird but she missed that.

She was having a hard time with her pregnancy. It was another long list of secrets she had to keep. Finn isn't the father, she doesn't love him, she was pregnant and she was dating and in love with the one girl everyone believed she hated. Everyone knew about her baby secret except her parents. She needed them. She could not afford the sonogram bill without them and it's not like anyone would hire a pregnant teen even if we weren't in a recession.

She was thinking of how to tell her parents when Finn came over and sat beside her. She didn't want him near her.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself."

"Do what?"

"I know how much it hurts to be off the team, you're just torturing yourself watching."

"I need a good distraction."

"From what?" _'From everything, baby daddy drama, morning sickness, financial worries, body worries...will Rachel still trail kisses down my stomach if I get stretch marks there and is it true that the baby; on the way out, will rip my...uh too gross to think of. '_ Quinn thought but decided to say financial worries.

She continued to look at the cheerios but reached into her bag and handed him the bill that she had got that morning. Quinn pursed her lips as she waited for his responce.

"$685?"

"That's how much a sonogram costs." Quinn turned to look at him. "This is just the beginning. There is gonna be more doctors visits, vitamins, new clothes for when I explode." The idea of having to shop for maturnity clothes made Quinn tear up. The outfits were always horrible and she wondered a lot lately if Rachelwould ever find her attractive after this.

"What are we going to do?" The word "we" made Quinn angry she didn't want to even be a "we" with him.

"What are _you_ going to do?"

"Well, I'm looking for a job...no one is hiring...I almost got in at the olive garden but they said I was too tall to be a bustboy."

Quinn seriously wanted to hit him.

"Somewhere in that pee-brain of yours is a man. Access him and tell him to prove to me that I chose the right guy to have a baby with."

Quinn got up to leave but he grabbed her wrist. "I will, I'll find a job. you can count on me I swear. Where are you going?"

"You were right, this does hurt to much." Quinn needed to find Rachel.

Quinn seen Rachel by her locker. She took in Rachel's beauty. Her wavy brown hair, those eyes, those lips, her dark army green zip-up with that oh so short pink plaid skirt and knee high socks that matched her top.

***I need 2 talk 2 u b4 Glee. Meet me inda usual spot.*** Quinn texted Rachel and went to the small 1st floor girl's bathroom that she and Rachel usually met up in.

Quinn wondered if girls like Santana knew that the main door to that particular room locked on the inside. She had never seen it locked except when she was on the inside with a certain brunette diva.

Rachel quickly arrived and Quinn slide the lock into place.

"This is quite sad that this girl's lavatory has become our usual spot. So what was so urgent." Rachel asked.

"I got a bill from the hospital for the scan." Quinn told Rachel.

"How much is it?"

"$685..."

"I can get a job...I want to pay for it." Rachel told Quinn but Quinn wasn't having any of it.

"No. I have asked Finn and I am going to discuss it in front of Puck today. The two of them will pay for it. Not you. This was my mistake not yours."

"If...if you're sure?"

"I am. Besides, uh, I have something to ask you...umh, I am getting bigger...and it's going to get worse...I have been thinking a lot lately and I...Rach, will you still, um, find me attractive when I...explode?" Quinn had tears reappearing in her hazel eyes. Rachel giggled and moved closer to the blonde.

"You are Quinn Fabray. I will always be attracted to you." Rachel held both of Quinn's hands and kissed them both. Quinn drooped her head

"Even if I get stretch marks?" Rachel let go of Quinn hands and placed her index finger on Quinn's chin and gently lifted Quinn's head so their eyes were level with one another. "Even then." Rachel placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips. "So long as I don't see her-it-sorry, coming out of your vagina. I will still find you attractive."

"Even when I get big?" Quinn asked again. "Yes, Fabray. Come here." Rachel pulled Quinn in for a kiss. This one was longer than the last. Rachel could feel Quinn's tongue search for hers and she deepened the kiss. Rachel loved their stolen kisses. They only stopped to get air. Rachel took a step back and took in Quinn's apperance.

"Speaking of big, Quinn, your breasts are...wow...wow." Rachel stared speechless.

"I know right and they are very sensitive. Do you wanna see how sensitive?"

Rachel nodded and moved her hands up to touch but Quinn grabbed the diva's wrists gentily. "You will have to wait until after Glee then won't you?" Quinn unlocked the door and left but not before giving one last look at her Baby.

"You are such a tease." Rachel called out.

In Glee Rachel heard as Quinn talked within earshot of Puck about baby money worries. Rachel was going to raise that money.

"All right guys, we are doing a new number for Sectionals. Now I know that pop songs have sorta been our signature pieces but I did a little research online." Mr Schuester leaned over Quinn andshe couldn't help but stare at his body looming over hers. "on past winners and it turns out that the judges like songs that are more accessable...stuff they know, uh, standards: Broadway."

Kurt beamed. "Defying Grafity...I have an ipod shuffle dedicated exclusivly to selections from Wicked. This is amazing."

"Think you can handle it Rachel?"

"It's my go to shower song. It's also my ringtone." Rachel said casually but Quinn's pregnancy hormones set off at the idea of Rachel in the shower all wet and naked. Images that Quinn had seen before began to pop up in her head and she couldn't help but squirm in her seat in an attempt to cause friction to the throbbing ache between her legs. When that didn't work she crossed them.

Quinn didn't hear Mercedes or Mr Schuester talk about how white the song was or that the school didn't have funds for a wheelchair accessable bus. She only snapped out of her trance when Tina stuttered behind her.

"W-w-w-what?"

"That's completly unfair." Rachel pointed out.

"So we are going to have to raise the money ourselves. You see when I was in Glee Club and we needed new silk cumberbuns for Regionals. We held a bake sale."

Quinn shook her head trying to get the images to leave her mind. Everyone was doing the same, shaking their heads but at Mr Schuester.

"Wait you're joking right? Bake sales are kinda bougie."

"So hip people stopped eating delicious sugary treats?" The teacher asked confused. Quinn and Rachel were both thinking the same thing _'What does bougie mean?'_

"It's not that, it's that most of us don't know how to bake...I find...recipes confusing."

Santana glared at the girl and felt embarrassed. Rachel though quickly tried to prevent an awkward silence by announcing. "My family is fully committed to take out."

Quinn was looking past Finn as he spoke and down to Rachel.

"Yeah Mr Schue, kids are busier than when you went here. We have homework, football, teen pregnancy, lunch..."

The teacher couldn't believe that people say this kid is like him.

"Can't Artie's dad just tak him." Mercedes asked.

"I can't believe how insensitive you are all being. Aren't you a team?"

"Of course but Artie understands. Don't you Artie?" Quinn was giving him a chance to say his piece, a channce to win them over but he just agreed with her. "Of course. It's cool anything that takes away our time from rehearsing doesn't serve the team."

The bell ran and they all left.

XxXxXxXxX

The next Glee rehearsal was an eventful one to say the least.

"I have something I want to say. I want to audition for the Wicked solo." Kurt announced to the Glee club. Rachel looked outraged. That was her solo. It was an Idina Menzel song.

"Kurt there is a high F in it." Mr Schuester pointed out. "That is well within my range." Quinn leaned on Finn's shoulder so that she had a better look at her Baby. Who for a very rare day was wearing no knee high stockings and was also wearing that purple dress that Quinn loved. Quinn couldn't help but stare at those perfect legs.

"Well I think Rachel is going to be fine for the female lead but I am happy to have you try out something else Kurt and we will make sure it has a killer high note. Anyway I wanted to sy something to you guys, I...was a little disappointed with how you were all so willing to take the bus together to get to Sectionals and make Artie drive by himself with his dad. We are a team guys. We are in this Glee club together."

Artie finally voiced his opinion and after he did the AV kids wheeled in 12 donated wheelchairs and the Glee Club director announced that they were to all spend 3 hours per school day in their chair and that they would be doing a wheelchair number.

Rachel was okay with it until someone accidently hit her lunch tray sending chicken alfredo all over her. She quickly went to the bathroom to wash off. Quinn meanwhile was in the home economic kitchens baking and completly unaware that her girlfriend was washing chicken out of her hair.

"I didn't even know we had a home ec room." Puck said as he sauntered ino the classroom and over to Quinn. "What's all this?"

"Ingredients for cupcakes...for the stupid bake sale." Puck placed a tiny wad of cash into Quinn's palm. "What is this?"

"It's what I had left over from my pool cleaning money after I bought dip and nunchuks. I was getting that you kinda need money...for our kid."

Quinn wanted to set the record straight. "For my kid...$18." She turned the other way.

"How much is Finn giving you?" She didn't want to string him along he was a good guy underneath all of the male bravado. "Just stop, I told you before...I don't care if that baby comes out with a mohawk I will go to my grave swearing it is Finn's." She hands him his $18 back.

"It would be pretty awesome if it came out with a mohawk." Quinn couldn't help but smile. Apart from Rachel he is the only one who would crack a joke when she was in bitch mode and wasn't afraid of the consquences.

"You are such an egghead." Quinn told him.

"Am not" He was oozing charm. Quinn seen the eggs on the counter top and had to do it. it was just too perfect. She cracked the egg over his head. In return he flicked flour in her hair. Quinn had always wanted to get in a food fight. She couldn't help but smile. She threw chocolate powder and him and he grabbed a handful of her baking mixture and threw it on her head

"That was perfectly measured." The food fight commenced. It was all fun until puck got a bit too close but Finn came in just in time.

"What the hell?" he asked calmly and confused.

"We are baking." Quinn said smiling and guilt free. It's not like they were getting close.

"I can see that." Finn looked at the mess. "I'm gonna go change." Puck told the two of them and left the room.

Quinn went to the bathroom to change only to find it locked. She knocked but no answer. ***R, open up it's me. not anuter slushie*** Quinn texted. She heard Idina Menzel's voice singing "Defying Gravity" from within the locked room and within seconds the door was unlocked.

"What in god's name happened to you?" Rachel asked taking in Quinn's clothes and hair. "I was baking and you." Quinn said as she pointed at Rachel's new outfit and wet hair "Did you get attacked by a whisk? And it was chicken alfredo."

"Someone threw a pasta chicken dish at you?" Quinn asked like a protective girlfriend. "No baby, it was...I was in the chair and I placed it on my lap and some guy ran past me and the tray went...well it went all over me...I can't believe I am about to say this but you look extremely adorable covered in baked goods." Rachel could not believe how anyone could look radiant while covered in coco powder, flour, sugar and eggs and yet there was Quinn.

"Really, well too bad I am washing this out immediately and you Ms. Berry are very weird and you can't afford to miss another Calculas class so move it." Quinn bossed and pointed to the door.

Rachel pouted and moved closer to Quinn. "I could come over and lick you clean." Rachel suggested. "You want to lick raw egg off my body? You will get sick and speaking off which I need to get this stuff off before I get sick." Quinn changed into a clean top.

"Oh, honey, is the morning sickness getting worse?" Quinn just nodded. "Oh, honey you should have said something. We are in this together. Oh, Babe come here." Rachel hugged Quinn. Her fingers traced circles in Quinn's back. "You better get to class missy, you have a test." Quinn reminded her.

"I could stay." Rachel said not wanting to seperate. "I'll be fine, the last thing I need is the guilt of knowing I'm the reason you will fail Calculas. Go."

XxXxxXxxxXxxX

So it turns out Kurt really wanted that solo so far as to get his dad to threaten to sue the school so there was going to be a diva off and whoever sang the song better, got the solo.

"Now all off you are gonna judge and in the spirit of full access each of you is going to get a vote. Whatever singer has the most votes gets the part." Mr Schuester explained to the club.

"This isn't gonna be about talent Mr Schuester, it is going to be a popularity contest."

"Stop right there. Mr Schue if I may?" Kurt interupted and then awkwardly wheeled to the front of the room with his legs crossed. "We all know I am more popular than Rachel and I dress better than her." _'No you don't'_ Quinn thought. "but I want you all to promise me that you are going to vote for whoever sings the song better." Rachel looked at Quinn who was sitting directly opossite from her,

"Everybody raise your right hand...your right hand Britanny and repeat after me...I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better." They all repeated except for Quinn and Rachel. "It's on" He said meanly to Rachel. The bell rang and everyone peeled out of the room except for Rachel.

She went close to Mr Schue and told him. "Maybe once you can create teaching moments that don't mess up my career." She hated the height difference increased with the chair and made her say it to his crotch not that it was a bad view but it would have been better to be at some for of eye level.

That Lunch time Puck, Santana, Finn and Quinn had to sell cupcakes for the bake sale

"These cupcakes suck thats why we are not selling any." Finn said dejected.

"It's not about the cupcakes. It's about us. Nobody wants to buy from losers we are in Glee club and in wheelchairs."

"She has a point six months ago I could of sold 50 of these things on fear alone." Puck said when Britanny walked in with Becky Johnson. "Oh my god what is she doing?" Quinn asked. "I actually think they are kinda friends." "Britanny is always cheating off her test papers in math."

"See so many and look how pretty they are Becky." Britanny said to the young girl with down-syndrome who was beyond adorable. "Wow.". Santana turned to Britanny. "Britanny you are suppossed to be in your wheelchair." "I lost it." The ditzy blonde told her Latina friend. "Are you a cheerleader it is so cool." Becky asked Santana. "So is buying a cupcake, that's really cool." Britanny told the girl.

"But I don't have any money." Quinn was surprised that she had finally found someone shorter than her girlfriend at the school. "That's okay I have some...So how much do we have now?"

"Well with this one dollar we have one dollar." Finn told them

"This is ridiculous." Quinn said unable to keep in her frustration what with the mood swings.

"Well maybe if we stick a jelly bean on top we'd sell more." Quinn lost it.

"Are you an idiot. How am I suppossed to trust you to take care of our baby when can't even figure out how to sell a damn cupcake."

"Stop attacking me...I'm sick of it."

"Get a job." She spat back at him. "I'm trying." Finn got up and kicked his chair. A move that he would use from then on when he was pissed.

XxXxxXXXxXxxxX

Rachel blew off Quinn the night before and as off such she didn't know how angry her baby mama was. Rachel did it for the right reasons. She had gone to a smokey bar in Cleveland and after getting in with her fake ID she entered a kareoke contest. The first prize was $1,000. She wore a revealing black corset top and ripped jeans and sang "I Love Rock and Roll." Needless to say she won but she wasn't done. She used $100 dollars to place a bet on a basketball game and that must have been her lucky night because she came out of the place with $1,465 for her girlfriend and her baby.

Rachel was sitting with Finn as her repaired her wheels on her chair. They were talking about the diva off when Quinn burst into the choir room.

"We need to talk." Rachel smiled and got up to leave. "I'll get out of your way." Quinn hadn't seen her all day and didn't want her to leave. "No you stay, I need a witness. Do you know what this is?" "Oh it's a past notice my mom gets them all the time."

"Right but if this sonogram bill doesn't get paid, its not your phone that's gonna get cut off, you will get cut off. You need to help me with this Finn or else we are gonna go our seperate ways."

Rachel had the cash. She would help Quinn but she wanted him to provide for the baby too. That way Quinn would think he was at least helping.

Thanks to Puck's nana's cupcakes they had enough money for the bus by the time the diva off came around.

Quinn couldn't help but stare in amazement at Rachel singing for many reasons

1: Was her voice it was truly breathtaking. 2: Was her lips and how they moved. 3:Was the determination and passion in her eyes. 4: Rachel was showing off her legs again.

_"And you won't bring me down."_ Kurt sang directly to Rachel. Rachel looked for Quinn but instead caught Santana eyeing up her legs and Santana smiled seductively at her.

Kurt messed up the high F but Rachel didn't. Quinn knew who would win.

She was by her locker feeling happy when Puck stopped her.

"Hey wait up. I cracked open the piggybank. It's for you, well for it." Quinn was touched. "It is a she." "Cool, I told you I weren't a dead beat." Quinn wanted to tell him that nothing would ever happen between them because she loved Rachel and she knew it would break Rachel's heart if she knew that her and Puck were close.

Quinn felt nothing romantic toward him and she needed him to know that. "Look Puck this is really sweet but..." He interupted her. "I can get more. People call me a screw up because I think school's for suckers but I got ambition. I could get us a house, stuff, furniture. We could be a family."

This scared Quinn more than anything. It was bad enough Finn was in the way but she didn't want more drama. The only person she wanted to make a family with was Rachel...and no one else.

"Finn...is your best friend."

"He would be pissed for a while but then he'd realise that he doesn't have to deal with all this he'd bake me a damn cake."

Quinn suddenly realised where he got the money. "You stole from the cupcake fund?"

"No I didn't" Puck lied. Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Fine I did. I made all those cupcakes. I'm all about being a team player but my family comes first." Quinn knew she needed to let him down gently.

"I get it and I'm sorry I should have never called you a Lima loser...you're not. You are special and romantic and...a good enough person to realise we are not going to take money from a friend in a wheelchair."

"Hey" Finn called out still in his chair. Puck quickly hid the money down his pants. "Here" He handed Quinn an envelope. "Whats this?" She asked curiously.

"I got a job." He explained to her how Rachel had helped him get a job. Quinn left the hallway with him taking a lift on his lap.

XxXxxXxxxXXXX

Puck gave the money to the Glee club but Artie asked could the money be used for wheelchair accessable ramps for the school instead of the bus to Sectional. Quinn wondered why he would do that and Rachel wondered '_why wooden ramps like the ones her neighboors made and used to do skateboard stunts or tricks could not be made for about $100 not over $1000'_

It turned out that Sue had given Figgen's money for the ramps. So they got their bus anyway.

That night after Rachel seen Mr Fabray drive out of the driveway she walked up to Quinn's house and knocked on the door. Quinn answered in a baby doll dress. She grabbed Rachel in and locked the door

"Hi Baby, what do I owe the pleasure." Quinn asked. "I know I flaked the other day but I have a good reason." Rachel began but Quinn interupted her. "I know I heard what you did. Thanks for getting Finn a job." Rachel beamed at her. "That's not all. Here Honey this is for you." Rachel handed Quinn a wad of cash "For the sonogram and for the next appointment and I can get more." Quinn kissed Rachel. "How did you...did you rob a bank?"

"No I did not rob a bank. I merely used my greatest talent to get some income influx." Quinn's face went serious and she held Rachel's face. "Please tell me you did not have sex for money." Rachel rolled her eyes "I sang" Quinn let out a sigh of relief "I won a kareoke contest...wait you think that sex is my greatest tal...better than my voice...my dance skills...my acting?"

"Better than all three rolled up in one and I think you are a great actress, a flawless dancer and an incredible singer but yes you are better at other things. And now you...Rachel you are wonderful. I have Finn and...Puck but all I want is you. All I could ever want is you."

Rachel smiled and couldn't help the tear that escaped her eye. "That's good because the today Santana was flirting with me." Rachel told Quinn.

"What?"

"Yeah while Kurt was singing she was totally trying to seduce me with her eyes."

"Well that's what you get for flaunting those perfect pins of yours. I guess I have to make you remember that you are mine."

XxXxxXxxxXxxX

Tha glee club performed "Proud Mary" in wheelchairs and had decided they would use it in Sectionals.

And that is what you MISSED last time on Glee.

**OH MY GOD that was so fecking long...I didn't realize how many Quinn scenes there were. I hope it was up to par. Finally this was the hardest to date. I spent like 40 mins trying to find out how to spell bougie. Also sorry for any typos. Also I love Becky, she is so adorable!**


	10. Ballad

**So I hope y'all like it and thank you for all the positive feedback. Okay I have crushed on a teacher badly in my time and I kept it hidden for years and I feel Rachel who in the show hides her feelings for Finn wouldn't act like Suzy Peppers. So there had to be a reason for her very out there gestures so this was my take on it. Not my best work, I know. Anyway here it is.**

**Episode 10**

"Ballad...from middle english Ballade...who knows what this word means?"

Rachel quickly raised her hand but Brittany answered with a quick response.

"It's a male duck." Everyone turned to look at her narrowed eyes including her best friend Santana. Mr Schuester tried to save her from a long awkward silence so he asked Kurt. "A ballad is a love song."

"Sometimes but they don't always love. Ballads are stories set to music which is why they are the perfect storm of self expression. Stories in music are the way we express feelings we can't get out any other way." Quinn was leaning on Finn again so she could look over at Rachel and she felt queasy and if she was leaning on him her clothes would be vomit free. She was staring at Rachel but then she couldn't help look at Mr Schuester when he spoke with passion.

"Okay now Sectionals are in a few weeks and there is a new rule this year: we have to perform a ballad."

Rachel was full of excitement. "It looks like my weekly letter to the Ohio show choir committee finally paid off." She said to Puck who smiled smugly and nodded his head.

"So here's your assignment for the week. I am going to pair you off and I want you to pick a ballad to sing to your partner. Look them right in the eye. Find the emotion you want to express and make them feel it." Rachel wanted to have Quinn as her partner but Finn stated "I want Quinn."

Rachel was pissed but Mr Schuester spoke before the rage built up in the tiny brunette. "No, no, no...too easy...your partners will be chosen by Faith." There was a collective "oooohhhh". Quinn desperately hoped she got Rachel.

"I put all your names in this hat whoever you chose is your partner."

"I bet the ducks in the hat." Brittany whispered to Santana. Santana ignored the blonde and told the glee club director. "But, uh, Matt's out sick today. He had to go to the hospital because they found a spider in his ear." He actually had an injury after some fun times with the Cheerio and asked her to tell everyone he was in hospital on a minor issue. Santana couldn't help herself.

There was a collective "Ew" from the room. "I guess I'll just have to put my name in the hat for now. Whose up first?" He asked the room.

Puck got Mercedes

Artie got Quinn

Finn got Kurt. Finn objected showing hs fear of homosexuals. Quinn didn't want him to ever find out about her and Rachel. She wondered what he would do. 'He'd probably just kick a chair' a voice said in the back of her head. "The faiths have spoken, Finn." Mr Schuester told him.

Tina got other asian (Mike)

Santana got Brittany

Which meant that Rachel was teamed up with Schuester. She wanted Quinn and was actually rather pissed off about it but she tried not to show it. Artie was too sweet to steal Quinn away from her...well Finn.

Rachel got up and said "Looks like I get you Mr Schue." She said approaching the piano. Quinn had one arm propped on finn shoulder as she watched "Uh, you know what maybe we should just wait until Matt gets back. "The faiths have spoken, Mr Schuester." Finn felt he got his revenge.

Quinn smiled smugly as Rachel was getting to sing with their crush. She knew Rachel had wanted to sing with him since "Bust a Move."

Artie asked "Would you mind clarifying what kind of songs you want us to sing."

"Why don't you let Mr Schuester and I demonstrate...Brad "Endless Love" in B flat please. It's my favourite duet."

"I really don't think that's an appriopriate song Rachel."

"Why it's a great song and a perfect ballad?" Rachel was confused, why did he not want to sing with her.

"Yeah, I really like that song Mr. Schue." Finn backed Rachel up. Everyone sniggered except Quinn who held her breathe awaiting another one of Rachel's fantastic songs.

The song began.

Quinn noticed Finn staring at _her_ girlfriend's ass and gave him an evil grin until he looked away. That was her's. She went back to watching Rachel. Quinn couldn't help but sigh at how cute her girlfriend was. The queasy feeling in her stomach settled.

Rachel wasn't looking at Quinn for once. She was looking intoo Mr. Schuesters eyes. _'Wow, I never noticed this before because he is always trying to ruin my career but Mr Schue has really pretty eyes and really nice teeth. He's obviously invests in good oral hygiene and that's important to me. It shows self esteem. That's why I love Quinn and her pearly whites. Why is he staring at me like I'm crazy?'_

The song ended and Quinn couldn't hide the huge grin that was plastered across her face. _'Okay this is amazing when I'm singing with him it is like I am seeing him for the very first time and what I am seeing is super super cute. Although not Quinn cute because she is gorgeous and beautiful and beyond cute. Where is she?'_

Rachel turned around twice to look at her.

Quinn walked to the bathroom and made sure Rachel seen her leave and where she was going. Rachel waited until everyone had left and followed Quinn into the bathroom. "Nobody's here, you can lock that." Quinn told her. Rachel swung the lock into place. She found a smiling Quinn eyeing her up and down. The blonde moved closer, closig the gap between them

"Rachel that was...hot." Quinn attacked Rachel's lips with her own. One of her hands was cupping Rachel's jawline and the other was clutching the diva's hip. Quinn loved Rachel's scent, her taste. The pregnancy hormones were taking over. She pulled Rachel's sweater set off and began to move her lips down to Rachel's neck and then down to her collarbone. Rachel let out a soft moan. Quinn unhooked Rachel's bra and moved her lips down to Rachel's clevage. She had gotten close to the nipple when Rachel spoke.

"Quinn...uh, I might have...a..ohh...hmm, a crush on Mr...oh-my-g...on Mr Schue..." Quinn immediately stopped what she was doing. "Huh? A crush...I have one too...He is cute isn't he and besides I thought we went through this after the ''No Air'' thing."

"That was his authoritive personality not his physical features but today I notiiced his eyes and his teeth and I have to say that I found him attractive...cute." Rachel was blushing and she felt too exposed for the conversation she went to grab her bra but Quinn wouldn't let her.

"So are you going to leave me for him?" Quinn asked hoping she knew the answer. "What? No, who do you think I am Aria...I just thought he was cute but I am never going to act on those feelings." Rachel stated, Quinn sighed with relief.

"Good but you know if you freak him out, he will stay away...he won't try to punish you as often. I heard he gave that nut Suzy Peppers all A's last semester because she crushed on him and freaked him out."

"Why woul he give her all A's?" Quinn shrugged"I dunno maybe he was flattered or weirded out either way Pepper's got a free pass and she also started a rumour about me and Santana hooking up in the communal showers and I want revenge. Seeing you hook up with Schue might be just that to send her back to rehab."

"It would be a chance to work on my acting skills and I need to Ace spanish so my dad's don't think Glee is too distracting...Since when would being with Santana be a bad thing? What? I guess what Baby wants Baby gets. I'll do it...only because it's for you." Quinn smiled at Rachel. Rachel pulled Quinn closer to her and asked "Can we get back to what you were doing before I interrupted you."

Quinn smirked and moved even closer to the brunette. She went back to teasing Rachel's left nipple with her tongue. Making quick circles before she began to suck the now hardened nipple. Rachel quivered as Quinn's hand moved up her skirt and past her panties. Quinn began to move her hand rapidly before dipping her finger into the now drenched folds.

XxXxxXxxXxxX

Mr. Schuester had talked to Brad about sheet music for the next rehearsal and because of that, was late leaving the choir room. He heard a scream as he walked past a set of lockers but he assumed it was someone rehearsing for the school play. Probably an actor frustrated with Sandy Ryerson.

XxxxXxxXxxX

Quinn wanted Rachel to keep quiet but Rachel couldn't. She screamed so loud that Quinn had to kiss the diva just to muffle her screams of pleasure as she came.

"Jesus, Rachel, someone will think I am killing you."

"I...I think...hmmm...you might...ohhh...miiiigggght have...wow..." Rachel panted completly out of breathe. "Well I had to make it up to you because I can't come over tonight." Rachel was still feeling pulses vibrate within her to pay proper attention to Quinn. "My mom says that she wants to hang out...Rachel, are you even listening to me?" Quinn asked softly. "Uh huuuhhh, I'm...ohhh...almost...uhhh" Quinn held Rachel close as the last effects of her orgasm wore off. Quinn heard the diva mutter the words "multiple", "must" and "google" while in their embrace.

XxxxXxxXxxXxxX

Quinn was at home that evening with her mom. It turned out that the hanging out would involve her trying on her Chastity Ball dress. Something which she wasn't a part off anymore and thanks to Rachel wasn't really a part of it when she was a member.

"Oh Quinnie, I'm so proud of you. The Chasticy Ball is so important to your father." Quinn looked worried in her white gown as her mother drank some brandy and smiled at her. _'God I miss the firm support of my polyester Cheerio's uniform. The control panel hid my baby bump perfectly.'_

Her mother went to zip up the back but it was too tight. "That's odd I had this custom made a month ago." Quinn panicked. "I had a really big lunch today at school...really big tacos." Her mother held her and told her not to worry and then complained that Quinn wasn't getting much exercise sice quitting Cheerio's for Glee.

Her mother was interrupted by her father's voice in the other room. "Judy! Gleen Beck is on?" He father appeared at the arch to the lounge area. He playfully covered his eyes. "Wait, hold on, hold on...I don't wanna see." Quinn blushed embarrassed at his behaviour while her mother giggled. "Daddy, it's not like we're getting married." He smiled and kissed her affectionately on the cheek.

"Oh, look at you. Speaking of getting married. How's that _boy_ you've been dating?" Quinn looked at him with wide eyes. Why did he say boy like it should be in air quotes. Did he know? How could he know? "Yeah, he's not, uh, pressuring you at all is he?" Her mother asked. "What no, he's a gentleman."

"Glad to hear it thats why I'm inviting him over for dinner on Sunday." Her father said cheerfully "Oh wonderful." Her mother backed up. She wondered if her mother would have been that happy if she was bringing Rachel instead of Finn. Her mother got her father a refreser drink and he went into the living room to watch Glenn.

XxxxXxxXxxxX

Quinn picked Rachel up the next morning and handed her a pink box with a bow on it. "Awh Quinn you shouldn't have." Rachel opened the box to find a navy tie with gold stars and a gold musical note. "No really Quinn you shouldn't have." Quinn laughed at her confused girlfriend. "It is for you to give to Schue...gold stars are kinda your trademark." Rachel smiled a 1000 watt smile at Quinn before kissing her lightly on her lips. They got a block away from the school. Rachel got out of the car and went in search of a certain curly headed teacher.

She gave reminded him about the rehearsal and once he found out Matt was going to be gone all week he seemed a little freaked. She handed him the pin box. "I just wanted to give you this. Go on open it." He did. "Gold stars are kinda my signature thing. I figure everytime you wear it you can think of me and the star you are helping me become." She smiled a crazy grin at him and left. it was working.

***Hey huni its workin, Mr S is totally freakin sign of Pepper tho. Miss u. is dat sad? R.***

***Kinda sad but i luv u. Cool thanks for da update. so wat u doin? X***

***Tryin 2 pay attention 2 mr klienfeld, not bout u? R***

***Im txtin a hot woman tryin & failin 2 focus on a bad influence. thoughts drifting straight 2 da gutter, hehe (-8-***

***Why dont u come over to my house 2nite and i can repay u for yesturday :) R***

***Hormones r in ovrdrive da slightest touch of you + im almost dere.i mite not b able 2 handle it.***

***U gave me multiples + i wanna do da same 2 u wit interest. R***

***Really well dat explains wat was goin on...cant wait* **

XxxXxxXxxxXxxxx

Rachel showed up to Glee rehearsal ready to mess with Mr Schuester some more but he brought Ms. Pillsbury the one she had to talk to when she was caught trying to make herself sick.

"Okay I'm really excited I picked a medley of songs that's gonna be a fantastic teaching tool on how to sing a great ballad." He told her as he arranged to chairs to face the piano.

"What is Ms. Pillsbury here?" Rachel asked hoping it came off as hurt. She needed to perfect her acting skills if she ever wanted to be on Broadway.

"I um, I am very curious of the power of the ballad, you know I am thinking of doing so career concilling in song" "Emma" "SAT prep and I'm sitting yeah." She took the seat next to Rachel.

"Okay Rachel. This is a mash up of Young Girl by Gary Puckett and the Union Gap and the 1980 Police classic Don't Stand so Close to me. I want you to listen very closely to the lyrics because I really mean what I am singing...Really listen okay."

Rachel kept looking at Ms. Pillsbury and began mimicking her actions.

When the song ended Rachel copied Ms. Pillsbury's clap to a tee.

"So Rachel do you think you understood the message I was trying to get across with that ballad?" The teacher asked Rachel had to up her game. "Yes. It means I'm very young and it's hard for you to stand close to me."

He looked flustered. Rachel tried to keep her cool. Uh, no, uh, Emma, would you mind helping me out here...was that the message you got?" He asked the redhead. "You are a very good performer." She turned to Rachel. "He is very good."

Rachel had to leave she was about to crack. "Well I for one can't wait to go home and work on a medley of my own for tomorrow because this lesson has given me alot to think about." Rachel left the choir room and seen Pepper watching her and couldn't help but grin. She felt a vibration in her bag and heard Idina menzels voice muffled by the books in her bag.

She reached into her bag and found her phone and seen that she had gotten a text from Quinn.

***Jesus baby dat skirt is really short! Ur 2 hot others wil want u! put on jeans b4 i explode***

***U didnt mind me bein 2 hot last nite. dya kno wher Schue lives?***

**XxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Rachel knocked at the door to find Terri Schuester. Terri looked at the beautiful brunette waiting for an explanation. "I'm, uh, in your husband's Glee club and I um, I was in the neighboorhood...Is he in?" Rachel had not anticipated his wife being home. "Sure come in. So you know the pregnant girl Quinn Fabray?" Rachel stumbled in the door. Why was she asking about Quinn. Does Mr Schuester know? How could he know?

"Uh yeah, we are...friends. Why do you ask?" Rachel said weirded out. "She is beautiful don't you think so?" Terri asked her. "Uh, yeah there is no denying that...why do you..." "Oh nevermind me...just wondering, us pregnant ladies need to stick together." "Uh huh, speaking of babies, um, do you know what you are having?" Terri's eyes widened. "A girl." Rachel smiled. "I bet it would look just like you but with Mr Schue's hair." Terri smiled "Oh you have to see what he looked like as a baby...a full head of hair..." Terri looked a her bump and the smile vanished. "Do you have any photos."

Terri got the photo and asked Rachel to help her with the dinner. Rachel cooked her famous venisan casserole. When they were done with the photo albums Terri asked Rachel if she knew anything that would get rid of a red wine stain on the porcelain bathtub. Rachel suggested Ajax and lemons but asked Terri to stay clear of the Ajaz as she wasn't sure if the fumes were safe around pregnant ladies. She told Terri to keep an eye on the meal and she would get rid of the stain.

Terri was giving Rachel lemons when Will got home. Rachel handed him a beer. "Thanks." he said lazily. He jumped when seen it was Rachel.

Rachel went to deal with the tub while Will argued with his wife. Rachel heard that he thought she had a crush. She walked over to kitchen and asked where they kept the Ajax. "In the linen closet sweetie." Terri said to her. Rachel smiled and waved at her teacher.

Rachel sang "Crush" to the teacher and she knew it was too far.

That Sunday Finn went Quinn's house for dinner. "I'd like to propose a toast." Russell announced to the room. "Daddy, no" Quinn said smiling while shaking her head "Russell and his famous toasts." Her mother said. "The Fabrays are a tight knit family. I have been blessed with a loving wife and two remarkable daughters. My first married a wonderful christian man owns his own chain of UPS stores, my second daughter, little Quinnie, we are so proud of you. Captain of the Cheerios, President of the Celibacy Club. I got a little peek at the dress. I'm certain she is a shoe-in for Princess...we are glad to welcome her young friend to-" "I have to go to the bathroom!" Finn blurted out.

Quinn let out a sigh that he was gone. She wanted Rachel but no way in hell was that going to happen. Finn came back holding a radio in his hand.

"Thats my kitchen radio?" Quinn's mother said confused.

"Yeah, I need to borrow it." Quinn knew this was bad. She felt it. "Finn. What's this?" "Well we have this assignment in Glee club to sing a ballad. They are all about expressing things you can't find any other way to say." "Oh god. Finn don't! Please don't." She said filled with anger. "I have to do this for both of us."

Quinn wanted to clobber him. He began to sing "You are having my baby." Quinn felt fear and embarrassment glue her to her seat.

Her dad made them move to the living room and told her a story of her and him at a baseball game. She tried to apoligise. "Daddy, I'm sorry."

"You need to leave."

"Please daddy can we talk about this Finn is a good guy."

"You too." They all looked at him shocked."Get out of my house."

"You can't do that she didn't do anything wrong. Please Mrs Fabray do something." Finn pleaded but Quinn stopped him. Tears were strealing down her face. "Don't bother Finn. If she wanted to do something she would have done it when she found out that I was pregnant." "You knew?" "I...no she didn't tell me anything."

"But you knew and I needed you. I needed my mom. You were so scared of what he would do that you just pushed it aside like we do every bad feeling in this house. If you don't talk about it then it doesn't exist." She was talking about Rachel there. She knew her mom knew. She was in one night when Quinn thought otherwise and she must have seen Rachel climb the trelace to her balcony.

"Now don't turn this on us. You are the disappointment here!"

"Why because I'm not a little girl anymore because I made a mistake."

"I don't even know who you are anymore."

Quinn packed her bags and moved in with Finn.

Rachel didn't meet Quinn that morning so she went to the bathroom only to be warned by Suzy Pepper. Rachel realises that the girl had issues and decided it was best to stop all this stupidness. So she bought flowers as an apology to Mr Schuester. Quinn found Rachel that day and told her everything beneath the bleachers.

"They kicked you out oh Baby. Oh my god. You can stay with me." Rachel said as she hugged her Baby. "I'm staying with Finn besides I can't stay with you. What will people think." Rachel huffed but Quinn was already upset she didn't want to add her insecurities onto that.

Rachel apologised to Mr Schuester but couldn't help crying when she said "love him" and began to think about Quinn. The teacher sat beside her. "I know its not easy for you Rachel and I know there are things about you you want to change but you should know that there is some boy out there who is going to like you for everything you are including those parts of you that even you don't like." Rachel thought of Quinn and smiled.

They didn't rehearse that day but that afternoon the Glee club performed Lean on Me to Quinn and Finn to show their support. Quinn was mesmerized by Rachel and couldn't help but burst into giggles when Rachel came close.

And Thats what you MISSED last time on Glee

**Okay tidbit for y'all according to a featurette on this ep. Dianna and Cory had no idea what the group were going to perform. They were only given two directions. Finn was to look freaked at Kurt when he flirted and Quinn was to look at Puck like she was turned on. So that means that Quinn's reactions are all Dianna's to Lea.**


	11. Hairography

**IM SO SORRY!**

**Okay I know this is extremely late...I was on holiday and I'm sorry I didn't bring my laptop away with me. So to make it up to y'all there will be a double update. I hope that gets me back on y'all's good sides. Seriously though to all of you who take the time out to review I want to say Thank You and to all those who favorited or put alerts on this fic well I am shocked. I never thought anybody would like it.**

**I want to quickly apoligise for the last chapter Ballad was always gonna be a hard one and I know that I did not do it justice but hopefully I made up for it with this never ending update. Also sorry if you like Fincel, Puckleberry and Quick. Just to let you know that I don't. I like Faberry and Pezberry...if you don't like it, don't read on.**

**Without further ado:**

**Episode 11:**

Quinn had her head rested on Rachel's knee as they sat in Rachel's den watching new releases on one of the music stations. Rachel's parents were gone for the day to meet up with an old college friend. So they were spending the whole Saturday together. Quinn had been there for an hour already. They were listening to the music. Quinn had been feeling queasy when she arrived so Rachel told Quinn to rest on her head on her lap. Rachel was caressing Quinn's arms calming the blonde and making the queasy feeling disappear.

Rachel was softly brushing Quinn's hair with her thumb. Quinn had quickly finished her fruit salad and wanted more so the brunette reluctantly pushed the pregnant blonde off her lap and went to feed her girl.

Rachel returned to the room with a fresh bowl of fruit. A new song began to play and Quinn got up to take the bowl from Rachel. She placed it on the coffee table and turned to look back at the beautiful brunette that stood before her as Rihanna began singing her new song. Rachel recognised it from an album she had upstairs. Quinn got close to her and then she sang the song to Rachel.

_"Then she said Te Amo" _Quinn grabbed a startled Rachel by the hips and dragged the diva close to her._"Then she put her arms around my waist" _Rachel placed her hands delicately on Quinn's waistline_ "I told her no_" Quinn moved so that she was behind the diva _"She cried Te Amo. I told her I'd never run away." _Quinn stopped singing and gently moved Rachel's long dark locks away for the diva's neck. Quinn placed a soft kiss at the back of Rachel's neck" _Somebody tell me what she said?"_ Rachel giggled when Quinn kissed her in the same spot again _"Don't it mean" _Rachel sang the last line of the chorus to Quinn _"I love you"._

Quinn smiled and trailed kissed from the back of Rachel's to her shoulder. The song ended and a song by Train called "Hey Soul Sister" began to play. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and they danced to the upbeat love song. Quinn noted that Rachel danced like Faith from Buffy. It was extremely hot and that wasn't even the pregnancy hormones talking. The song ended and Quinn plopped back onto sofa. She patted for Rachel to join her and Rachel did just that. Quinn put her arm around her girlfriend's waist and the diva rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and loved the content feeling that enveloped her.

XxXxXxxXXxxx

The Glee club was waiting in the auditorium for Jane Adam's Academy to perform. Quinn sat with Finn but Rachel sat directly behind so that she could still be close to her Baby. The girls sang Bootylicious by Destiny Child. They looked like they were having seizures they moving their heads that much. Rachel moved to sit behind Mr Schuester.

"Mr Schue you seem concerned?"

"What, no, I mean they are good. But we are just as good" Rachel leaned on his chair.

"Mr Schue if I may; what they were doing was just all smoke and mirrors...it's called Hairography." Mr Schuester hadn't a clue what she just said. "What?" Rachel sighed "Hairography ...All the whizzing of their hair just to distract from the fact that they're not really good dancers. And their vocals were so-so. Trust me we have nothing to be afraid of."

Quinn went over to Rachel's like usual. They were making out on Rachel's bed. It was taking Quinn ten minutes just to get off Rachel's argyle vest and she was getting frustrated. "Why do you wear so many frigging layers?" Quinn asked as she finally got the item of clothing of her girlfriend. "Ohio weather that's why." "We are gonna have to change that." Quinn told her as Rachel took off her navy polo neck. Quinn calmed down and went back to kissing the half naked brunette.

XxxxXxxXXxxxX

The next Glee rehearsal Santana was dancing with Brittany but managed to keep her eyes on a certain diminutive brunette. She was smiling seductively at Rachel only Rachel was watching Quinn not her fellow Cheerio.

"Alright guys, I did some thinking last night. We are going to do the title song from Hair now this show started a revolution" Mr Schuester told the group. Rachel knew Mr Schuester was scared she was going to say something but Quinn looked so adorable and she was finding it hard to avert her gaze.

"Wait did they have Mohawks back then? Like in the 20s or something?" Puck asked. _'How does somebody not know about the; albeit off-beat, Broadway classic such as Hair and it was in the 60s...what did I ever see in him...What did Quinn see in him...she was drunk, I know but the other day she told me that she wanted him to be the father if she kept it...not Finn...not me...but she meant the father like someone who would help out from time to time but not be involved every minute...didn't she?'_

**"**Yeah Mr Schue if we are gonna do a song about hair...Shouldn't we have more hair." Finn asked. The glee club director threw a leather bag at Finn. "One step ahead of you. There are your wigs." Rachel snapped out of her Quinn induced insecurity fest that was taking place in her head. She pulled Mr Schuester aside.

"Mr Schue what are you doing we are fine just the way we are. We don't need Hairography. It is just a distraction." "Look I have to be honest those Jane Adams' girls did freak me out a little and I'm worried about our chances for sectionals. I mean we have to pull out all the stops if we wanna win." Rachel wanted to tell him that he was being stupid but she was interrupted when Mr Schuester seen the guys in their wigs.

Quinn met Puck after class and he gave her a book "How to raise a baby on $5 dollars a day". Quinn was seeing a whole new side to him and she had to admit she liked it. He would be a better father for the bastard child if she kept it. She knew Rachel would be there and that she wanted Rachel to be a part of the baby's life but that could never happen because they had to keep their relationship a secret. The baby would need a father figure and Puck seemed to be the best choice.

She sat in Glee with her feet tucked beneath her as she watched everyone by the piano.

_'Thank god for Puck. Thanks to him I'm starting to realize that what I need right now; other than looser pants, was acceptance...There is so much pressure on me. It is so easy for them to be distracted. I don't have the luxury. I'm under siege maybe the problem is that I don't wanna keep the baby with Finn maybe I didn't give Puck enough of a chance. He is the real dad after all. Finn would freak if I started spending time with Puck. I need to distract him so that I can take Puck out for a test spin. But how?"_ Quinn shifted her gaze to Rachel. She smiled and Quinn wanted so badly to kiss her._ 'Mmmmm...Forget about it...she looks like a five year old. Still maybe with a little bit of makeup...every guy would stare at her and Finn would want her. He has a thing for popular girls...I just need a way to give her a makeover without hurting her feelings.' _

The next day Quinn found Kurt and stopped him in the halls. "Hey Kurt! I need to pick your pink brain for a second."

"Why hello Quinn to what do I owe the pleasure? I do believe this is the first time you've ever spoken to me."

"I'm sorry about that. Anyway I have a proposition to make. A Makeover." Quinn said to him.

"I'm in, makeovers are like crack to me, my suggestion spanx or a double knit camisole with a control top for the baby bump. Also baby doll dresses-dead giveaway." '_How dare he? Spanx? Yeah that's what I need tighter pants...sadistic little fucker'_

"Not for me, for Rachel." Kurt laughed. "Why would I want to do that? I admit I like a challenge as much as the next guy but Rachel manages to dress like a grandmother and a toddler at the same time." _'How dare you! I will rip your fucking throat out of your ass and feed it back to you...Rachel is cute, wholesome in school and at home she is sexy as hell...I WANT TO HURT HIM!...relax Quinn it's the hormones...relax.'_

"My point exactly, you are as concerned about Glee club succeeding as much as I am and she is a distraction. Look at her. She is wearing a pants suit." '_Seriously Rachel! Please tell me you are dressed as Hilary Clinton for that mock UN thing you do...would Hilary be in the UN...Focus Fabray.' _"Don't you think the judges will take one look at her and maybe want to take her down a peg or two?" She thanked her lucky stars that Kurt is slow and didn't realize that they would be wearing costumes when they would perform in front of any set of judges. "And to think I thought you were a dumb blonde...Deal."

Kurt found Rachel leaving the auditorium and caught up with her "Hey diva...I was thinking you need a new look and I am gonna give it...so I'll be at your house at 7. You in?" Rachel was shocked. She would have a friend over and one she could introduce to her dads. "Sure see you then." Kurt smiled and ran off.

XxXxxxXxxxXXXxxx

Kurt waxed off the stray eyebrow hairs off Rachel's face. It hurt like a motherfucker.

"Why did you volunteer to give me a new look?" Rachel asked the feminine boy.

"One, I'm a sucker for makeovers and two you need something to distract from your horrible personality. Most of the time I can't stand to be in the same room as you...especially this room which looks like where Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobbie come to hook up. You are extremely talented Rachel and watching you sing is amazing but sometimes it is hard to appreciate what a good singer you are because all I can think about doing is shoving a sock in your mouth."

Rachel felt tears well up why was he saying such mean things to her, wasn't he her friend. She wondered was that the reason Quinn cheated on her. She tried to change the subject.

"So what kind of makeover did you have in mind?"

"We need to broaden your appeal. I want every guy to do a double take when you strut past."

Rachel wanted to tell him about not being into guys. She knew he would understand and maybe he would have some useful advice because she couldn't talk to her dad about sex.

"There is only just one..." She had to tell him. "...boy that I'd like to impress." Well girl, Quinn..."Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." He smiled at her. This was it. This was the moment.

"I-I'm in love with...Finn." She chickened out. What if Quinn freaked at her for telling someone?

"Really...Let's move onto makeup. I know for a fact that Finn is into loose women." _'Did he just call my Baby a slut?" _"What? Quinn is so wholesome." Kurt used Sandra Dee as an example and told her to dress like a ho to get her Danny.

In the meantime Quinn made a decision and told Terri Schuester that she was gonna keep her baby. Terri suggested that she babysit her nephews first before making a final decision. It was the perfect test run to see if Puck had any father-potential. All she had to do was get Rachel's approval.

That evening Quinn; using the front door for a change, snuck into Rachel's house. "Baby you look even more beautiful than you usually do...wow...that should be a crime or something...So, uh, I need to, uh, ask you something...I think I made a big mistake not giving Noah a chance at being the baby's father. He has changed...I told you that I might keep it and if I do I want the baby to have a supporting dad...a father figure...I'm not gonna date him or anything...you know I love you. I just think I should give him a shot, you know." Quinn sat next to Rachel and held one of Rachel's hands in both of hers. "I get it..." Rachel smiled weakly but inside she was hurting. "I am babysitting on Friday and I guess I want to see how he interacts with kids... I kinda need you to distract Finn...would you be okay with that?"

"Yeah...I'm fine I can distract him easily...but you need to know that I can't lose you Quinn I don't know if I could breathe and I know it sound clingy like that Bella girl but it's true." Tears fell down Rachel's cheeks. Thank god for waterproof mascara.

Quinn cried too. "It's never gonna happen...I will never leave you not ever...relax baby, your pretty eyes will get all messed." Rachel sang under her breathe in order to stop the flow of tears and it worked she was stopping. "I love your eyes when they are all natural...they are so soulful, warm, beautiful." Quinn told her placing her hand on Rachel's cheekbone. Rachel blushed.

"I love your eyebrows." Rachel admitted. Quinn furrowed her brow.

"My eyebrows?" Quinn asked confused but arching them as she asked. Rachel let out a chuckle.

"Yes I love it when you quirk them or arch them...I don't know why but I love them. Also your hair...is like liquid gold and your lips are perfect, oh and your eyes make me melt. The green tints within the brown is stunning and your tongue is so...umh..." Quinn grabbed Rachel close to her and kissed her passionately.

"Your legs amaze me. You are short yet your dark legs they seem to go on for miles. Your lips are bigger than Angelina's and I love them and I even love your imperfections like..." Quinn kissed the scar on Rachel's forehead by her hairline. "I love you Rachel more than I think any human possibly should love another...I can't help it."

"You like my style, right? I mean you don't think that this room looks like a place where Holly Hobbie and Strawberry Shortcake come to have sex, do you?" Quinn howled with laughter. "No Baby I don't, you are too funny. I like your quirky style though I would like to see you legs more." Rachel's were a darker shade of brown, they were staring seductively into Quinn's "Would you now?" Rachel lifted Quinn off her feet and carried her too her bed.

She placed Quinn carefully in the center of the bed and moved closer to her. Rachel kissed her Baby's feet and then began trailing kisses up Quinn's left leg. Quinn propped herself up on her elbows making it easier for Rachel to slide her panties off. Rachel softly licked Quinn's inner thigh. She moved her tongue closer and closer to the spot in between. Quinn was quivering, her hormones were sending her into overdrive and Rachel hadn't even touched her there yet.

Rachel noticed a gleam of light coming from the area she realised just how wet Quinn had become. She lapped up the area making Quinn groan loudly. Rachel lobbed her tongue into Quinn, making Quinn scream her name. Rachel moved to the small throbbing nub and began to move her tongue forward and back over the nub. Starting out slow but going faster. Rachel would tease that area and then move to lob her tongue in and out of Quinn. Quinn had a pillow over her head and was screaming "Oh God!" over and over again.

Quinn screamed on last time and came in Rachel's mouth. Rachel smiled and before Quinn had time to recover she felt a finger slide into her and then another and they were pumping hard. Then Rachel curled them and stoked the inside walls of Quinn and Quinn lost it all over again.

XxxxXxxxXxxXxxx

Rachel wore a corset matched with a black shirt and full make up. She had only let Quinn kiss her because she was too afraid that the blonde would mess up her hair on the ride to school that morning. She strutted down the halls and asked Finn if he wanted to rehearse with her on Friday while Quinn asked Puck if he wanted to assist her when she babysat that same night.

XxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Rachel was getting fed up being made pair up with her girlfriend's gay beard; she had to put a stop to it. So she curled her hair and donned a really tight leather cat suit. She was going to seduce him and then have him break it off with her Baby, she would then let him down gently. It was bad enough that she was competing with Puck.

She sang "you are the one that I want" from grease with him. He stopped her "Wait stop, stop, stop, I need to be honest with you. I'm really uncomfortable right now and I am gonna say this as nicely as I possibly can but you look like a sad clown hooker. This look just isn't you. I mean when I first saw it I was caught off guard by the fact that you looked all adult but it's not what's really great about you Rachel. I like the way you usually dress...sequined leg warmers and stuff." _'I have never worn sequined leg warmers and I can't believe I got into this painful cow death outfit for nothing.'_

She found out that Kurt had set her up to look like a fool and sure she never really wanted Finn but Kurt didn't know that. Finn had just left when Rachel's phoned beeped. _'It must be Quinn.' _she thought but it wasn't.

*** im completely naked and im thinkin about how I wanna bang u...wanna give me a hand?*** _'Whoa who the frack just text me that? It's not Quinn's number...'_

***Who is this?***

***You kno. I want to run my hands all over ur perfect body and then my lips and then my tongue. I have my vib set on medium. I wanna cum 4 u...on u."* **_'I hope this is Quinn but why would she text me on another phone.'_

***I'm thinkin about u and im wet and I want to feel u in me, my vib is named aftr u. ohhh. Im almost there.***

***Almost where? Baby is that u? * **_**'**__She wouldn't be sexting me while babysitting...no, especially not with Puck...oh god I hope not.'_

***Yesss! Ohhh, I set it on high...my god...I can't...I...oh boy...ohh fuck***

***Are you okay baby?* **_'Okay Quinn is probably just trying to wind me up...get me all hot and bothered it was working.'_

***Never stop calling me baby...it is so hot...i...***

***Ohh...my...I screamin ur name*** Rachel looked at her phone confused within seconds she got another text.

***I came. u r so hot. I want you. badly***

Quinn and Puck babysat the ginger triplets from hell but after calming them down with music everything went swimmingly. Quinn stopped by Rachel's house on her way home, climbing through her window once more. She had told Rachel that he was good with the kids and told her everything that happened. Rachel waited until Quinn had finished her story before she asked her.

"Did you...text me?" Rachel asked weirded out by the whole thing. Quinn furrowed her brow and shook her head. "No, why?" Rachel showed Quinn the texts. "It has to be a woman...these are...who is texting pervy texts to my girlfriend?" Quinn took out her phone and put it on private. She called the number.

"Hello?" The voice answered in an irritated tone down the phone. Quinn recognised the voice immediately."Santana!"

Quinn hung up immediately. Rachel's face was turning a shade of bright red. _'Santana Lopez wants me...she came for me? Well this is to be expected. All great singers have groupies but Santana...wow...she is no Quinn though...a threesome would be really hot...mmm, Quinn and Santana all naked and touching...mmm...Quinn is so hot when she is smirking at me.'_ Quinn was smirking at Rachel with an arched brow. "You have two cheerio's in lust with you." Quinn began to kiss her passionately until she heard Rachel's father move downstairs and decided that she should leave before she got the diva in trouble.

Rachel couldn't sleep that night she had her phone out and was using one hand to flick down through Santana's messages, reading them again and again. Her other hand was somewhere else.

XxXXxxxxXxxxX

Rachel confronted Kurt the next day and realised that he was in love with Kurt. Even though Rachel was not interested in Finn she was still angry at Kurt for setting out to humiliate her and so an argument began.

Meanwhile Quinn was at her locker when Santana slammed it shut. She must know that I know. "Keep your paws off my man...clear." Quinn smirked "Who's your man?" "Don't play dumb Tubbers...and by the way asking someone to babysit with you is super 90s." She was talking about Puck. It seems Santana was a busy girl last night because she was sexting Puck as well.

Rachel was in the bathroom changing into her Glee outfit. She was by the mirror brushing her hair. She dropped her brush and bent down to retrieve it. At that exact moment Santana walked in the door. She groaned and bit her lip at the sight of Rachel's ass in that skirt. She walked by and tapped it lightly. Rachel jumped.

"Heya...baby..." Santana purred. Rachel blushed. "Did you text me last night?" Rachel asked the Latina. Santana got close to her. Her lips were at Rachel's ear. "Maybe...did you...enjoy those text messages that I might or might not have sent?" Rachel tried to back away. "Uh, did you really...uh, you know...do what...you...uh...?" Rachel needed to get out of there. "Uh, huh." Santana moved even closer but Rachel got away and quickly got out of there.

The Glee club performed Hair mashed up with Crazy Right Now to deaf kids. Quinn loved the way Rachel's outfit looked she kept close to her. Santana was extremely warm in a certain area when she seen Rachel bump and grind next to her. She had called her baby. Santana wanted her so badly she needed to leave. She needed to take care of the throbbing. Where was Puck or Brittany? When the deaf kids sung Imagine, Quinn stood behind Rachel adoring her ass in that skirt.

After the performance Quinn found Puck and checked his phone he had been sexting Santana. How could she trust him to watch their baby? She accepted it as a sign and told Terri that the baby was as good as hers. Quinn knew Mr Schue would make a better father to the baby than Puck.

Quinn and Finn apologized for being distant and although Quinn wasn't being honest, she told Finn that she loved him. They walked off down the hall, Finn's beefy arm blocked Rachel from Quinn's view but Rachel had seen them.

That afternoon at Rachel's Quinn told Rachel that she had decided to give up the baby for certain this time. She then told Rachel everything about the babysitting and the sexting.

"Santana must of sext me by mistake Puck's name must be next to mine on her phone." Rachel said to Quinn like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"You sound a bit disappointed. Besides it doesn't make sense because my name would be in between you and him...P-Q-R."

"Huh, so I got two Cheerio's off? I must be pretty hot?" Rachel jutted out her jaw and smiled seductively at Quinn. "And don't you forget it." Quinn tickled Rachel's sides and the brunette let out a squeak. "I love you Rachel Berry." Rachel stopped giggling. "More than Finn?...and Puck?" Rachel asked shyly. "A million times more...You are my gold star Rach." Rachel laughed and socked Quinn on the shoulder. "You are such a cheeseball...and I love you for it." Rachel kissed Quinn on her nose and then her lips.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

They Glee club performed True Colors. Rachel was the only one who got to see Quinn's true colors so she sang the song to her, never taking her eyes off the beautifully stunning blonde.

And that's what you MISSED last time on Glee.

**Jesus Christ that was fecking long well long for me...sorry for all the swearing I'm Irish I can't help it! Y'all finally got a sex scene. I'm not good at writing them also for those who asked for some PezBerry you unleashed a monster. Santana did say her sexts were too hot to erase...**

**My friend wanted the scene after Rachel finds out it was Santana texting her to be very...let's say heated. I will say that there are no typos. It was proof read properly! Let me know what you thought!**

**(If you watch this ep back: in**** every ****dance performance Dianna is checking out Lea's ass at some point...not kidding.)**

**Next one will be uploaded tomorrow folks.**


	12. Mattress

**Okay the reviews so far for the last episode are about the Pezberry scenes. So to explain.**

**One: the show mentions the word distraction 26 times in that episode and I wanted to provide my own version; Santana is a distraction for Rachel. Two: Santana gives her a lot of flirtatious looks. Three: I seen a spoiler picture for season 2 where Quinn beats down Santana and I wanted to give her a reason. **

**Also to those who follow this each week?/update/whatever...I want to say Thank you.**

**So here it is:**

**Episode 12.**

Quinn put the car into park in a secluded location by the woods. She smiled at the girl sitting next to her. Rachel was wearing a navy top with a high neckline much to Quinn's disappointment but Rachel more than made up for it with her very short grey skirt matched with boots instead of knee high socks. Quinn loved how sexy Rachel's legs looked in them. She was salvating, just staring at them.

Rachel was blushing watching Quinn eye up her legs. "Quinn Fabray drooling is quite disgusting..." Quinn snapped out of her Rachel induced trance and quickly wiped the sides of her mouth and ducked her head in embarrassment. Rachel leaned in close to Quinn's ear and in a low husky voice she whispered "Luckily on you, it is very sexy."

Rachel kissed the sides of Quinn's mouth. The sensation made Quinn giggle and Rachel moved her hands to Quinn's sides and began to tickle the blonde. Quinn howled with laughter as she tried to playfully swat Rachel's hands away from her.

"Oh!" Quinn held her baby felt a pang from the inside. Rachel immediately stopped what she had been doing. "Oh no, did I hurt the baby. Quinn, I'm sorry. Are you okay? We should go to Dr. Wu just to be sure."

Quinn kissed Rachel sofly on her lips and then softly grabbed Rachel's left hand and placed it on her protrudding stomach. Rachel felt something hit her hand. Rachel felt shock course through her body. "Wow was that the baby?" That movement made Rachel suddenly realize just how real all of this was.

Quinn nodded and cried. "She kicked." Quinn smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. Rachel held Quinn's sides and lowered her head to Quinn's baby bump. "Heya baby. This is me...uh..." Rachel didn't know what to call herself. Quinn helped her out. "Baby, this is Mama Rachel." Rachel smiled widely and felt tears fall from her own eyes. The baby kicked again and Quinn laughed. "I think she likes you...I know I do." Quinn kissed Rachel softly leaving Rachel wanting more. Quinn looked at her watch and showed it to Rachel. "Quinn baby, we are gonna be late...step on it." Rachel put back on her seatbelt and helped Quinn click hers into place. Quinn turned the key in the ignition and set off for the first class that they were sure to be late for but they didn't care.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Where's Rachel." Kurt asked the room. "She not here yet." Finn replied simplily. "Perfect." Quinn leaned against the grand piano giving Kurt the death stare. She knew he had a form of hatred for both her and her beautiful, beautful girl. "Glee club stands on a delicate precipice. We have all felt the cold humilation of a slushie in the face but as of right now our relative amoninity as a club shields us from more severe persecutions...swirlies, patriotic wedgies..."

"What is a patriotic wedgie?" Mercedes asked the same question that was on Quinn's mind.

"It's when you hoist someone up the flagpole by their undies." Finn answered.

"Oddly it did make me feel more american." Quinn smiled at Artie. _'He is so sweet. Why would anyone do that to him. Especially in his condition. That is just cruel. Where is Rachel? It is not like her to miss on of these meetings. I hope she is okay. I miss her so much...I am so pathetic,'_

"Based on my investigation, I am of the opinion that a yearbook photo wouldonly fuel the flames of anti glee club terror. I've done a little library research...Peter Gellar; glee club second tenor 1998, he can be seen here with a drawn on Hitler moustache and a rice patti hat." Quinn smirked and seen her ex fellow cheerios do the same. "Shortly after Mr Gellar had a nervous breakdown. He is now the homeless man who sleeps in front of the public library." Quinn knew immediately who he was taling about. "Patches?" Kurt nodded and repested the name for dramatic effect "Patches."

"He barks at my mom." Santana looked at Brittany taking in her adorable ditzy nature.

"Exhibit B, Tawni Peterson, Glee club class of 2000 seen here with a cartoon knife in her head in a macabra tableau that in four years would prove eerily presiont. I think I speak for all of us when I say not having to pose for a yearbook photo could very well be a blessing in disguise. I suggest not fighting Figgen's ruling."

"Oh hi guys. I see you are looking at old Thunderclaps." The teacher assured them he would get them a photo with all of their smiling faces.

Rachel quickly found out upon arriving at school that Glee club would not be getting a photo in the yearbook; The Thunderclap. She decided to skip Kurt's Gleemergency meeting in order to confront Principal Figgens about it. Rachel seen that Figgens was alrady talking to Mr Schuester about the matter.

"Now I suggest you select the good looking cheerleader." Rachel swelled up with pride. "Not the pregnant one" Pride was quickly replaced with anger. "and the quarterback for the photo as their faces are less likely to be scratched out with safety pins." _'Santana is hot for sure but; to quote Mercedes, Hell to the no if he thinks they can have the Glee club photo spot. I deserve it.'_

"Mr Schuester I am very sorry to interupt, Principal Figgen as you very well may know this is my first year in Glee club and I have just been informed that New Directions has not been afforded a year book photo. As you might expect my two gay dads have a very close relationship with our local branch of the ACLU and if it's up to me I'm gonna-" Mr Schuester sopped her tyraid "Beat you to the punch Rachel. It is all good we are in the yearbook." Rachel beamed a smile at both men. "Fantastic. Thank you very much." Before leaving the office happy that she had succeeded.

Rachel went to the library and looked up last years Thunderclap. She looked at all the clubs she was involved in. _'Make fun of me all you want but school pictures are evrything to me. They're great practice for getting photographed by the paprazzi. Invasive as the press may be stars are dependant on them for their fame and I feel I must be prepared. In order to do so I join every club I possibly can. I know you're thinking that I am just joining all these clubs to give off the apperance that I am involved, known to exist but Glee club is different. I really love glee and I believe in what we stand for. We've come from behind, dismissed and ridiculed but we've made something of ourselves. Something I am proud to be a part of, something I want to be remembered for.'_ Rachel walked out of the library she didn't see Quinn but Quinn saw her.

Quinn was sitting with Santana and Brittany who were defacing last years mock UN yearbook photo. Brittany drew over Rachel's photo but Santana was drawing hearts and then scribbling them out as she twiddled with her hair.

_'I miss my Cheerio's uniform. It made me feel safe; contained. You know when I was feeling left out, at least I looked like I was a part of something. ' _Santana left with Brittany to go to a quick workout with Becky who needed some help with the cheers. Quinn sat along in the library and flicked through all the pictures of Rachel and couldn't help but giggle at Rachel's involvement in the 'Black Student Union' photo. She stopped feeling good once she seen the Cheerio's six page spread. That miserable feeling came pouring back. _'I want my children to be able to look back at thesebooks and see who I was, make them proud! Not the bastard one I'm carrying now, of course. The ones I'll have when I'm married and ready. I might not look like the head Cheerio anymore but I'm still her on the inside. I'm done playing the victim when that Cheerio's picture is taken for the yearbook, I'm gonna be in it and back on the squad whether Sue Slyvester likes it or not!'_ Quinn slammed the old yearbook shut and left the library happy that she wasn't going have a self pity party for the god only know how many days in a row.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

"I want to be chosen for the glee club photo. Mr Figgins said only two could be in it. Do you want to join me." Rachel said suggestively as she lay down on her bed with her elbows propped up on the bed. Quinn smiled back at her. "I am not getting in a photo with just the two of us...my hormornes will make me do things that I shouldn't do in public."

"What about if I ask Santana?" Rachel teased. Quinn moved closer to Rachel and in one swift motion Quinn was straddling the brunette. "Don't even dare ask Santana." The blonde kissed Rachel and rachel completely forgot about Santana.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Kurt was learning the scales in Glee when Rachel snuck up beside him. "Kurt, I have just come up with a fantastic idea for a club that would officially make me the most involved student in the whole school. I want to start a GayLesbAll." Kurt looked at her like she was a smart Finn. "I'm Sorry."

"A gay Lesbian alliance...A Gay Lesb All!" Kurt shook his head and walked away. _'Did Rachel Berry just come out to me? It would make sense...what straight woman under 40 wears a pants-suit? Her and Quinn would be cute together but Quinn is so all american...Awh! One can dream...she needs to leave Finn...and if they dated eachother then that knocks out the competition.'_

Quinn was sitting in the corner of the room reading. She had seen Rachel approach the feminine guy who had been mean to her in the past. Did she just hear Rachel say GayLesball? _'Rachel baby, Shut the hell up!"_

"Alright guys I have some good news. Glee club gets a photo in the Thunderclap! Yeah. It is gonna show everyone at this school that Glee club is on it's way up. When we win Regional's those claps are going to become collectors items. All of your classmates are going to be begging for your autographes. But I had to comprimise to do it. We only get a quarter page in the back which means that we have to pick two team captains to appear in the photo. So tomorrow we are gonna put it to a vote. Exciting huh! Alright."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Quinn was checking herself out in the mirror when she seen legs crawl through the basement window. she recognised those beautifully perfect pins.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked pulling Rachel into the room. Rachel smoothed out her hair and her skirt before answering. "I came here to see you." She said simply. "What if Carol or Finn catches us? Or caught you sneaking in? We got to be careful."

Rachel waved her hand in a blaisse manner. "I just saw them leave. Finn was driving. Do you think that he thinks sexy thoughts when he is driving...because of the whole everytime he almosts...he thinks about driving with his mother and how he hit that poor unfortunate postal service worker?" Rachel sat on the foot of Quinn's make shift bed.

Quinn shook her head and smirked at her girl. "A better question is why were you talking about Gay and Lesbian alliances to Kurt?" Rachel blushed. "Well I am gay and he is too and technically I could get another photo in the yearbook...you will vte for me won't you?" Quinn beamed at her Baby. How could she stay mad at her when she was being so cute. "Yes, of course I will."

"Good because I have another question; Quinn why are you wearing that?" Rachel asked her girlfriend for the second time looking at Quinn in her red Cheerio's uniform. It was tight across Quinn's breasts and her stomach but Rachel could not help but think hot beautiful Quinn looked. Her hair was shimmering and was down resting on her shoulders and her skin was extremely radiant and her eyes popped more than they usually did.

"I want to get my photo in with the rest of the Cheerio's. I belong there." Quinn said channeling her Head Bitch in Charge attitude. Rachel sighed deeply and caught her breathe. "You look so beautiful...more than usual...which seems impossible..." Rachel kissed Quinn with so much passion, the blonde felt her knees buckle. A happy side effect to a Rachel Berry kiss. Quinn was kissing her back with just as much passion when she heard a rusty engine come to a stop and then seen shoes pass by the very same window her gorgoeus girlfriend had just shimmied through.

"Shit that's Finn. Quick hide." Rachel looked around the room before deciding that under the bed would be the ideal hiding spot. Finn came in the room and sat on the bed causing the mattress to crush Rachel into the carpet.

"Hey Quinn how are you feeling?" Quinn tried to wipe off the rest of Rachel's lipgloss of the outside of her lips before she continued. "Um, I'm fine. When is dinner?" Quinn wanted to distract him. "Uh, in like an hour. Wanna make out?"

Rachel could feel the anger rise up in her chest. Quinn hated that Racel had to hear that. "Um, no not really...I'm tired, very tired...glee and...the baby really wearing me out..." Quinn fake yawned to add dramatic effect. Finn smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "No worries...I'm going to go play Halo, see you later Q." He ascended up the stairs.

"I would not give up that easily." Rachel smirked at Quinn as she got out from her hiding place. "Ew, Quinn you cannot stay here. This bed could hurt our...the baby...just come live with me." Rachel pouted at Quinn. "I would love too but it would be too suspicious. You better go before they catch you." Rachel kissed Quinn goodbye and climbed out of the window and headed home.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The next say in Glee club Rachel sat in front of Quinn who was wearing a blue and yellow dress and anytime Rachel turned to look behind her she caught a glimpse of Quinn's blue silky panties and it made her feel more excited than she was.

"Looks like everyone voted for Rachel including Rachel but we need two captains guys." Quinn didn't want anyone to steal Rachel's thunder. A solo picture would be just what Rachel needed to get her to stop suggesting GayLesbAll. "Why two? We are fine with having Rachel represent us in the Thunderclap by herself." Rachel beamed. She was so happy. "We would actually prefer it." Kurt added.

After a talk with Mr Schuester where he suggested the co-captain to be more of a luientenant type. rachel was in but nobody would help her. Mercedes said that she was celebrating quanza early, Artie made a very valid point about stomach rolls and even Brittany who unbeknown to Rachel, was mad at her because Santana called out Rachel's name during sex. Rachel desperately asked Finn as her last hope. He agreed after a little persuassion.

XxxxXxxxxxxXxx

Early the next morning Rachel asked Quinn to help her find a cute outfit. Quinn picked out a grey dress and began to curl Rachel's hair. Rachel loved how gentle Quinn was being with her brunette locks.

Later that morning however, even though Rachel thought Finn how to smile and never thought that he would stand her up she stood by the blue back drop and she knew he wasn't gonna show up.

"Can we shake a leg?"

"Alright I'm fine. I'll do this by myself." The photographer took the photo of an unready Ms. Berry. "I insist on only been shot on my left side." He took 3 pictures of a sad Rachel. "I'm sorry I need to see your teeth. it's kinda my job here." Rachel was upset that she had been stood up. "I'm sorry...I'm upset my co-captain bailed and I'm sorry I just need a minute." rachel got up to leave but looked at herself in the mirror and seen all the hard work Quinn had put in to make sure she looked good. _'Snap out of this. Stop being defined by what other people think of you. Or how they disappoint you. It is lonely at the top. You know is that song about overcoming professional and personal disappointments. When you're smiling, when your smiling the whole world smiles with you. Quinn had taught me that technique."_

"I'm ready." Rachel took her photo but the photographer said that he was in a hurry to cast a commercial and Rachel got the entire Glee club a role in the production.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxx

"I would like to call this Glee Club meeting to order. Oh Finn nice of you to show." Rachel said furiously as he entered the room.

"I'm sorry, the guys were harrassing me in the locker room and said that they would make me chose between a Hitler moustache or buck teeth and I can't rock either look." Rachel could not believe this guy. She shook her head in disbelief while Quinn shot death stares his way.

"Do you think I have a potato head." He asked Quinn who just rolled her eyes and looked in the direction of Rachel.

"I realise now that all of you just think Glee club is just a joke and you're convinced we can't win and you're content to sit idle by until Figgins cancels the club. Well I'm about to present to you the rare opportunity to become stars." Rachel beamed and Quinn wanted to know why. "How?" "We have all been cast in a local commercial." Quinn loved the smile and the way Rachel jutted out her jaw. "Are you serious." "Yes Finn. While the rest of you were worrying about your apperance in this school. I have landed Glee Club it's first big break. Simply put making us all celebrities and nobody messes with celebrities or defaces their pictures." "Whats the commercial?" Tina asked the diva.

"Hold onto your hats and get ready to sell...Mattresses." Everyone got excited. Quinn smirked and began to think up a hot scenario with her and rachel being locked in the mattress shop and deciding to do it on every mattress in the place. Quinn needed an ice cold shower. The idea of a naked sweaty Rachel with her legs wide open laying in a public place was such a turn on for Quinn.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxx

The next day they all doned their blue pajamas costumes and waited for the store GM to meet with them before thay shot the commercial/

"Alright guys we are very excited to have you here. We here at Mattress Land believe that mattress aren't just for sleeping and fornicating anymore." Rachel looked back at Quinn both of them were smirking. "We believe that buying and affordable Mattress should be fun."

They did the commercial for Mattress land but rather than sticking to the fake script they instead performed Jump by Van Halen on giant mattresses.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Quinn decided if she was going to confront Sue it was better late than never.

"The Cheerio's photo is tomorrow and I want back on that squad." Quinn demanded. "Oh is that what you want. Well what I wanted was a head cheerleader who wasn't gonna hoist her legs behind her ears in the backseat of the first station wagon she could jimmy open, throwing away any chance she ever had in life." Did Sue care about her?

"It would be good for the school show that apperances don't matter. sometimes people have to deal with a little adversity. I learned that in Glee club." Sue told her that their commercial was the reason they would be disqualified stating that "They sure did step in it."

Quinn watched Sue as she scribbed in her stupid journal. She showed up in Sue's office in her Cheerio's uniform.

She blackmailed Sue on reinstating the Glee club status and made her give up on of the Cheerio's six pages.

Quinn stood next to Rachel for her photo they even hugged after.

**This hurt to write...not as good as the last chapter. Can't wait to write Sectional but it is actually six in the morning and I would like to sleep.**


	13. Sectionals

**The last chapter was very rushed and I know that, trust me I know. But this chapter is going to be epically long and I just used Mattress as a buffer chapter and for that I apoligise.**

**I also want to say that I like the idea of Pezberry as a story of unrequited love plus I wanted the love rectangle to be a love rectangle plus one whatever that is.**

**This is gonna be long, fluffy and angsty. I hope I live up to your expectations.**

**ENJOY.**

**Episode 13.**

The New Directions Glee club were getting ready for Sectionals even without their Director. Mr Schuester may have been gone but Rachel insisted on the rehearsals to take place as usual. They were going through the steps for a possible song choice. Quinn was watching Rachel in her short black skirt. _'I cannot wait to get her alone'. _ Quinn was too busy watchig Rachel that she didn't see the sweat on the floor and she slipped.

Finn and Puck ran to her side. Rachel grabbed Mercedes out of instinct and then moved to get close to her Baby but the look in Quinn's eyes told her to keep her distance. Rachel didn't want to disobey her girlfriend.

Quinn could see the hurt in Rachel's eyes and she hated that Puck was blowing his cover as the baby daddy. She hated feeling so suffocated.

"Is it the baby? Is it coming?" Finn asked as he leaned close to the blonde.

"I think we are suppossed to get hot towels." Puck said to Finn.

"Will you both shut up! There was sweat on the floor I slipped, I'm fine!" Quinn hated that Rachel couldn't be the one by her side. Rachel looked so concerned. Those big brown eyes made Quinn's heart melt but the boys were making her anger rise.

After rehearsal Quinn stormed off to the bathroom and just as they always did Rachel followed her in. She had to wait for a freshmen to finish washing her hands before she approached the teary blonde by the sinks.

"Quinn, are you okay? Is the baby okay? Are you in pain is that why you are crying." Quinn wiped her eyes with her cardagin sleeves. "I'm...we're fine...I'm just fed up with the baby drama...I know it's my fault. Puck is the father but Finn believes he's the dad and all I want is you to be it's...I don't know...secondary parental figure...mother...and I don't even know if I want to keep it...and oh god I sound like you." Quinn smiled weakly as Rachel mocked outrage before enveloping Quinn in a comforting embrace.

"Secondary parental figure? I think I'd prefer Mom or Momma." Quinn let out a light chucke as she gripped Rachel closer to her. "But we both know that that will never happen." Rachel tried to hide the bitterness in her voice. "Quinn...Baby, you need to tell them." Quinn let go of Rachel and held onto the collar of her plaid shirt. "I can't and you know it. You can't either Rachel. You know I am not one for violence but I swear I will punch you in your nose if you tell him." Quinn laughed at Rachel's face. "Just don't tell him Baby okay." Quinn went back to hugging her girlfriend.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxX

Quinn couldn't get out of the Hudson house that night to go spend time with Rachel. She instead got to play Pictionary with Finn and Carole.

***I cant leave they r forsin me 2 play pictionary. Help! Im Sorry baby :( Love u***

Rachel was getting pissed off. She hated that she had to share Quinn with not only the guy who knocked her up but the guy who everyone thinks is her girlfriend's perfect boyfriend. She decided to at least get Finn out of the way. He had nothing to do with the baby anyway.

Rachel decided to get the glee club's gossips (Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie) to spread the word. Hoping Finn would hear about it and break up with Quinn but she had to be subtle. She couldn't just tell them that Puck is the father.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXxxxxX

She found them the next day all standing around the piano. Rachel had a whole speech planned out that involved small talk that would segway neatly into asking about Puck being the biological father to Quinn's baby but her nervousness got the better of her and she decided just to jump straight in. "Hey guys, Did any of you think it was weird the way Puck rushed to Quinn's aid in rehearsals yesturday?"

Mercedes wanted to ask why Rachel grabbed her hand when Quinn fell but remembered that she had promised to keep the footballer's secret. so she answered with a simple "No."

Artie however started to panic. "I mean he likes her, I mean they're friends. We all know that." Rachel needed to get them to gossip she needed to push more. "Yes but it seemed like more than that. I've never told you guys this before but I am a little physchic. I can't read minds or anything yet but I do have a sixth sense. Something is defenitely going on there."

"Uh, we got to go." Mercedes said as she moved away from Rachel.

"We have to practice." Sectionals was soon and they needed all their time to be put to good use.

"Oh and we will as soon as Mr Schuester names a faculty advisor to replace him." Kurt said to her as he triend to scurry of behind Mercedes. "It's nothing to be scared of. It's not like a carrier or anything." Rachel realised that she might have come on too strong. Little did she know that everyone bar Matt Mike and Finn knew that Puck was the baby daddy and they had promised to keep it quiet.

Rachel's next plan was for Finn to figure it out by himself. She had to get Quinn and Puck to hang out together. Even though she hated the idea of it but she had to trust Quinn. Rachel hoped that he would put two and two together but she had to find out how.

Rachel walked through the halls to find Quinn and was pretty sure that Mercedes hit on her. It was all very confusing, Mercedes was on her cell phone and so were Tina and Kurt but they all stopped talking when Rachel walked by and Meercedes called out "Hey hot Mama." Rachel looked at her confused. _'First Santana, now Mercedes. Must be my new shampoo.'_ Rachell found Quinn by her locker writing in her notebook, looking stunningly beautiful in a blue baby doll dress. _'We match today...or at least we are color co-ordinated. I am such a bad person for doing this...but I have to do this. Also she really should get those tests. I don't want her to keep our...the baby and have her go through the pain of losing her to some stupid disease. I am doing the right thing.'_

Rachel snuck up on Quinn and even starteled the blonde "Hey, I know it's not my place but have you had your doctor run the full genetic test panel on your unborn child?" Quinn wondered why Rachel was asking her this in public but more than that she wanted to know what Rachel meant. "I only ask because my cousin Leon and his wife got pregnant and then they found out that he is a carrier for Tay-Sachs." Quinn didn't know that Leon and Carla had a baby, she also had no clue what Tay-Sachs was. "What's that?" "It's a genetic disorder, pretty terrible from what I understand. If one of the parents is a carrier then there is like a 50% chance that the child has it or something like that."

Rachel knew that she had gone too far she tried to calm Quinn down. If only she could hug her in public. "Leon's baby was fine...i-i-it was still pretty scary though." Quinn closed her locker. "My doctor never mentioned that." Rachel couldn't take Quinn's worried hazel eyes so she closed her tight as she got out the last part. "I am such an idiot. They would only run the tests if one of the parents was jewish. Only jews carry the gene." Quinn couldn't believe what her girlfriend had said, had she forgot that Puck was the father. Although he doesn't exactly act really jewish maybe Rachel forgot he was one too. Quinn just answered her with an "Oh." and Rachel had to get out of there so she made a swift exit but not before saying "See you at rehearsal."

Quinn tried to find Rachel in the bathrooms but she wasn't there and they didn't have any classes together that day. Quinn even texted Rachel but she got no replies.

***Baby wat r these tests? Where r u? Puck's jewish.***

***Huni, mayb u hav been busy but i need u rite now.***

***Im gonna talk 2 Puck about the tests. R u ok wit that? I dont wanna upset u. Luv u***

Rachel had her phone turned off, she knew Quinn would text her, call her even but she needed her plan to work. She didn't want to have hurt and upset her Baby for nothing. Part of her plan worked Quinn talked to Puck but Finn didn't seem to care.

"You have to take me to get those Jewish baby tests." Quinn said worry filling her voice trying not to notice that Rachel was watching her from behind as she pretended to read sheet music.

"Why is that even a real thing." Puck asked. "Because if something is wrong with the baby Terri schuester isn't gonna take it and I can't ask Finn he will know something is up."

"Does this have to happen tonight because I have my fight club." Rachel jumped when Mr Schuester came in the room. "Alright guys, lets gather around." Rachel took a seat on the second tier and Quinn followed her and sat right in front of her so that they could at least be close to each other without actually being close to one another.

Miss Pillsbury was replacing Mr Schuester for the meantime. They had to come up with songs. The group quickly decided on 'Proud Mary' and 'Don't Stop Believing' but Tina asked the question on everyones mind. "What about the ballad?" Rachel got up out of her seat and Quinn's eyes followed Rachel's ass as she walked up to Ms Pillsbury.

"I would be to contibute a ballad from my repitiore." Mercedes stood up, seemingly fuming. "Okay you know what miss bossy pants enough. I've worked just as hard as you and Iam just as good as you. You know you always end up stealing the spotlight." Quinn liked Mercedes but she did not like how she was talking to her Baby. "Mercedes do you honestly think that you are as strong of a Balladier as I am." Rachel turned to Ms Pillsbury to explain. "Ballads are kinda my thing." _'Look at her being so cute'._ uinn tried to hide the smile forming on her lips while Mercedes mimed something to Matt who mimed back to her. Quinn tried to remember the last time she heard him speak but she couldn't.

Ms Pillsbury tried to calm everyone. "Um, Rachel why don't you let Mercedes give it a try?" Rachel sat down as Mercedes sang "And I am Telling You." from DreamGirls only her version made Jennifer Hudson's sound like a car going up a steep hill with the emergency break on. Rachel was truly moved by the piece. It made her forget about her plan to get Finn out of the way.

As soon as the song had ended. Rachel got up to go to Mercedes.

"Thoughts." Mercededs said quickly getting defensive. Rachel turned to look at Quinn who had her hands over her heart. She liked the performance even more knowing that Quinn liked it too "It is clear that the room adores you and although it wouldn't be my first choice but I can't wait to see you sing that song at Sectionals. You are amazing Mercedes and you deserve it. I am gonna hug you now." Rachel held Mercedes close to her. It was nice to have a friend. Quinn almost died from the adorableness of her girlfriend.

After rehearsal Rachel headed to her locker but Finn followed her. She sighed wanting him out of the way again. "That was pretty cool in there. I know that must of been hard for you." Rachel was trying to shrug off her act of kindness. "It was the right thing to do. I wanted to bring the team together." Rachel knew she had to get it out there. She had to tell him but she knew Quinn would hurt her or more she really knew that Quinn would be hurt by her. She had to do it. He was one person too many.

"I'm kinda pumped about Sectionals. This has been a hard couple of months with Quinn and the baby and everything." _'It's not even your baby...although it's not mine either.' _"I really think that winning could make everything good for a while. Is that stupid?"

"It's not stupid at all." Finn realised that Rachel seemed nervous. "I want you to be happy Finn." Which was true she did want him to be happy just not with Quinn. "And when you care about someone you can't just sit around and watch them suffer you when you knw you can something about it." Quinn was suffering because of the two fathers situation and the stress was bad for the baby. She was doing this, telling him to help Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked confused

"I have to tell you something...about Quinn...Quinn is, she and...Puck is the father not you." He looked even more bewildered.

"He can't be...he isn't." Finn said as he shook his head.

"Yes he is! Quinn told me herself."

Finn seen the honesty in those chocolate eyes and he couldn't help fight the anger that he felt he stormed back into the choir room and before Rachel realised what she had done Finn had Puck to the ground and was swinging punches and the badboy's face.

Rachel watched in shock until Mr Schuester pulled Finn off Puck. "That is enough." Matt and Mike held a seething Finn back as he screamed "TELL THE TRUTH!" Puck rubbed his jaw. "The punk came in and sucker-punched me." Matt and Mike were using all their strenght to hold the Quarterback "Don't play dumb! You are too dumb to play dumb!" Quinn was cryingg and after seeing that Rachel burst out into tears. "Finn! Who told you this, Finn?" Quinn asked wanting to calm him wanting to keep the lie a lie.

"Obviously it was Rachel." Kurt said trying to keep himself out of Quinn's bad books. rachel stumbled and tried to lie. "What I didn't do anything." but Finn broke that lie by saying. "Yeah, it was Rachel but I want to hear it from both of you." Quinn was hurt that Rachel had betrayed her after she straight out told her to not say anything. "Finn calm down." Mr Schuester told the boy not knowing the full story but not wanting Rachel to get hurt as he seen her as a surrogate baby sister of his. "NO, THEY ARE ALL LYING TO ME!" Finn stood about twenty feet in front of Quinn and asked her calmly. "Is it true, just tell me is it true?" Quinn tried to hold back the tears and moved closer to Finn closing the gap between them.

"Yes, Puck is the father." Quinn watched as Finn searched for words. "A-a-all that stuff in the hot tub, you just made that up?" Rachel wished she could take it back. "You were stupid enough to buy it." Puck angerily said. Rachel seen the anger in Finn's eyes and instinctively tried to get closer to Quinn to protect her but she was a good 30 feet away.

Finn lunged forward but Mr Schuester pushed him back. "I am so sorry." Quinn cried out. "Screw this! I'M DONE WITH YOU!" He pointed to Quinn and Rachel felt so bad she wished that she never sais anything, she wished the ground would swallow her up just so she wouldn't have to see Quinn upset. "I'M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU!" Finn kicked a chair and stormed out. Quinn burst into tears again and looked over her shoulder to see Rachel was crying heavily as well only Rachel was avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend afraid that she would break up with her.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxXxx

Quinn ran off as soon as the bell rang. She couldn't go to the toilets she knew Rachel woul find her there so she sat on one of the wooden alcove benches holding her pregnancy bumb contemplating everything that had just occurred. It didn't take long for Rachel to find her. The brunette slowly approached the crying blonde.

"I'm so sorry." She was doing all she could to keep herself from crying. "I fully understand if you want to beat me up." Quinn looked at Rachel and seen that she was feeling just as bad as she was. "If you can just try and avoid my nose." Rachel closed her eyes. She didn't believe in spousal abuse but she didn't know what else to say. Quinn just smiled meekly "I'm not mad at you all you did was what I wasn't brave enough to do...tell the truth." Quinn's voice broke and at the same moment so did Rachel's heart.

She sat down next to Quinn. "I was selfish when I told him, I wanted to break you two up." Rachel caught sight of Puck in the distance and Santana nearby, she had to keep up apperances. She looked at her feet and finished. "So _he_ could be with me." Quinn knew that that "he" was meant as a "you" and she felt conflicted. Rachel only told him to help her out but she had told a secret that wasn't hers to tell. "And now neither of us have him. I have hurt so many people...Can you go now?" Rachel was hurt but she seen Puck and knew that she and Quinn would finish their conversation later in privacy. Quinn really didn't want to hurt Rachel's feelings so she whispered. "I just really want to be alone right now." Rache got up and left giving Puck the opportunity to talk freely with her secret girlfriend.

"Hey, I know you are upset now but I want to be with you. I want to do everything I can to be a good dad to our baby." Quinn just wanted to have Rachel be the parent. "Thanks but I honestly can't handle anymore stress in my life, right now. I am gonna do this on my own. I know you don't understand it but please respect it." Quinn walked off hoping she finally got through to him.

That afternoon when Quinn got back to Finn's house she found all of her stuff packed into cardboard boxes with the words "Liar's things" scribbled on the boxes in black marker. Carole was standing at the door of the basement. "I know everything and honestly a part of me is relieved another part of me is sad and disappointed in you Quinn. While I also don't agree that what you did was right I have tried to make Finn adjust to you staying here but he is stubborn. I am sorry Quinn but you have to move out. Do you have somewhere to stay?" Quinn hated that Carole was being so nice to her when she had lied to her son. Quinn nodded her head, she had to get out of there anyway. She called Puck and he said that the spare room was as good as her's.

Once her boxes were loaded in her car she headed for Rachel's. Quinn knocked on the door with a box in hand forgetting that she usually snuck into that particular household. Leroy answered the door. "Uh, you're, uh, that Cheerio that used to tutor Rachel aren't you..uh, Gwen wasn't it." Quinn shook her head. "No, it's Quinn. Good memory." Leroy swished his hand and blushed a bit. "Not really, the last time you knocked at my door you were crying as well. Honey are you okay you aren't involved in anything are you?" Quinn chuckled and seen that he was just like his daughter when it came to being direct. "No Ler...Mr Berry just had a bad day, is rachel in?" Quinn waited as he yelled for Rachel to come down still holding the box to her midsection as a way of hiding her baby bump.

Rachel was in her room waiting on Quinn when her dad yelled. "Rach! get down her you have a visitor!" Who would visit her. She prayed it wasn't Finn. She got a shock when she seen her girlfriend standing next to her dad. "Uh, Quinn what are you doing here?" Quinn tried to think on her feet. "Um, you told me...to uh, stop by for, uh, glee club, you were gonna help me with that note that I always get sharp on...you know what with Sectionals."

"Dad, you don't mind if we practice upstairs do you?" Leroy shook his head happy to see Rachel have a friend over. "No go ahead."

Quinn ran up the stairs to Rachel's room as Rachel followed her. Rachel shut the door and Quinn put the box on Rachel's bed. "What possessed you to tell him?" Quinn said with her hands on her hips. Rachel sighed "I was jealous okay. I wanted him outta the way because two men are too much competition and he went on about how tough it was on him, well it has been tough on me and tougher on you and at that moment something just took over and I had to tell him. I am sorry."

Quinn sighed too. She held Rachel's jaw gently in her palm. "I know you are sorry and I am too. I'm moving into Puck's spare room...Finn kicked me out." Rachel felt angry and envy fill her up. "You can stay here...I'll square it with my dads." Quinn held up her hand. "People will only talk and rumors will begin we might as well come out and you seen how hurt Finn was today. He will react even worse when he finds out that I've slept with you too."

Leroy gasped outside the door luckily it went un-noticed by the two teenage girls. He went up to check because he heard no singing but he ended up listening in the hushed voices of his daughter and her blonde friend. He had just found that his daughter was gay and also that she was not a virgin. It was a lot to process. Even more so because he was sure that the beautiful blonde was pregnant. He continued to listen.

"I know but Puck, I don't want you lving with him."

"I have no one else to turn to. My entire family disowned me and I don't have any true friends...come on Baby, I don't think I could live if I didn't have you in my life but Puck is my only option besides he is not my type."

"He was four months ago." Rachel said bitterly still unable to fully get over it.

"That was different. I was too drunk to know who and what I was doing...I am never gonna hurt you again Baby I promise...I swear on her life...I love you Rachel Barbara Barry and nobody else. You hear me." Rachel kissed Quinn and though Leroy didn't like the idea of Rachel dating a girl who apparently cheated on her and got pregnant, he could not help the swell that filled his heart when he seen how endearing their relationship was.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxX

Sectionals was Saturday and Finn didn't show and Mr Schuester couldn't so they headed out to perform without them and with JewFro as Finn's non-singing replacement.

New Directions was the last to perform for the day. They thought it would be okay until the two other schools were singing songs from their setlists even performing Proud Mary in wheelchairs. Rachel lost it when Dayton school for the deaf performed "Don't Stop Believing" and made the person in front of her cry, she called an emergency meeting in the green room.

"You leaked the set list. You don't want to be here. You are just Sue Slyvester's little moles." Kurt accussed Santana and Brittany. "I know for a fact that's true. Sue told us to spy for her." Quinn told Rachel."Look we may still be Cheerios but neither of us gave Sue the setlist." Santana said hating that she was being accused especially being accused of taking away something that Rachel loved.

"Well I did but I didn't know what she would do with it." Brirrany said vacantly. Santana looked at her angry that she would do something like that vut knowing that she didn't mean to do it on purpose. Rachel looked disappointed at the two of them and santana hated that, she had to let Rachel know that she would never do anything like that, not ever. "Look believe what you want. No one is forcing me to be here and if you ever tell anyone this I will deny it but I like being in Glee club." She looked at a slightly stunned Rachel hoping that she would know that she liked it because of her, because she got to spend time with her. "It's the best part of my day okay. I wasn't gonna go mess it up." Rachel liked that she was being vulenrable. Santana sat by Rachel and gave Rachel a seductive smile. "I believe you...look there is no point in us arguing anymore we have to go on in an hour." "And we have no songs" Tina finished for her.

Mercedes told Rachel to sing the ballad and Quinn sugessted "Somebody to Love" because it was a crowd pleaser. Finn came in at tht moment with a new song.

They came up with choregraphy and went through the lyrics. Quinn and Rachel met in the bathrooms right before they were to go on stage. "You will do great." Quinn said kissing her lightly on the lips. "I'm nervous." Rachel admitted. "Pretend we are back home and you are in the auditorium singing for me." Rachel smiled **"Will McKinely High student please make their way to the stage...McKinely High." **

Rachel sang "Don't Rain on my Parade." and won the crowd and the judges hearts. When she was done she took her place in the group and smiled as she locked eyes with Quinn.

They won and Rachel and Quinn celebrated in Rachel's room that evening taking full advantage of her parents being in work. Making the neighboors have more reasons to file noise complaints.

The following Monday they showed their trophy to Mr Schuester who was re-instated as the glee club director. They decided to sing Kelly Clarkson's "My Life Would Suck Without You." to him to say thanks. They tried to incorporate dances from alot of their group routines.

**And that's what you MISSED last time on Glee.**

**I know it was rushed at the end but when you are only 20 minutes into a 44 minute show with 4000 words already typed and the sun rising behind you, you would be a bit rushed too.**

**I hope i didn't disappoint. If I did tell me, if i didn't then I will be happy to read your feedback.**

**Night!**


	14. HellO

**Sorry...It took a while to figure out where to go with episodes further down the line. Sorry about the delay.**

**So this is my take on the Road to the Regionals episodes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Episode 14.**

Everything had gone great for our two lovers over the holiday season. Though Quinn did not get to celebrate Christmas as she had been living at Puck's, she celebrated Hannukah with all the knowledge about the holiday passed on to her by her jewish sweetheart. During those 8 days Rachel received eight wonderful gifts, from knitted jumpers to beautifully crafted love vouchers to fanatastic sketches of herself surrounded in love hearts. And although to anyone else they would have been cheap to Rachel they showed time, effort, care and to a great extend love.

Rachel sent Quinn babygrows, beautiful maternity dresses, teddys and a silver cross necklace. The tag always said anonymous but that gold star gave her away. Puck's mother and probably even Puck himself assumed that they were gifts from Quinn's mother but they were not.

Quinn's mother just sent a card with a small plastic card inside and a message that read: "Quinnie, I set this up for the baby and you. Use it for whatever you need." Quinn cried that night knowing that her mother still loved her.

For apperances both girls kept their gay-beards. Quinn with Puck and Rachel with Finn. Puck was free to date other girls (except Rachel) so long as they appeared to be together in public. Rachel however had Finn hanging around her most of the time. He would kiss her and she would feel disgust espally when she herd him mutter the words "Mail-man" to himself. That and she was getting neck spasms from having to crane her neck to speak or kiss him. She wanted to dump him but Quinn wanted to keep up apperances so Rachel hatched a plan for him to break up with her.

Rachel had decided to set her plan in motion the day she got back to school. She was feeling high on the confidence boost that was the Sectional's win.

"Hey babe, looking good." Mercedes said enthusiatically to Rachel.

"Feeling good Mercedes." Rachel beamed it was as if Don't Rain on my Parade was playing in the distance. The song and the cheers she gained after performing it, had failed to leave her head since Sectionals.

"This is amazing. Ever since Glee club won Sectionals everybody looks at us differently." Kurt had joined them as they strut through the crowds that filled William McKinley High. Jacob stood behind Rachel saying that he wanted to be with her but all three of them ignored him.

"We are Glitterotti. I feel like Lady Gaga." Kurt said as he made a claw gesture to Rachel. "Get used to it guys, we are stars now. On par with all the jocks and the Popular kids." _'Finally, maybe Quinn would consider being out if Glee was popular but it is more the gay thing, than the me thing right?' _"Uh, it is the dawn of a new era here at McKinley. We are gonna RULE THIS SCHOOL!" Rachel didn't have time to see Azimo, Karofsky and some other guy before they threw a blueberry slushie on the adorable Berry.

"Oooohhh, welcome to loser town. Population: You." Azimo shouted out after them. Rachel ran to the bathroom as the other two divas called Mercedes mother who picked them up from school immediately and set up a hair appointment for the two.

Quinn waited for Puck to shut up about 'how the mushrooms had no real reason to kidnap Princess Peach as they did not ask for ransoms or have sex with her fine ass'. Quinn wanted to tell him that the reason was because it was just a game but instead said. "The baby is pushing against my bladder." and quickly abandoned the boy in search for her girl.

"Baby, are you okay?" Quinn asked after the lock was secured and the coast was clear. Rachel was standing by the sinks. She was wearing a green bra and was trying desperately to wash the blue corn syrup from her grey sweater."Blue doesn't come out and my Nana gave me this sweater." Rachel sighed. Quinn moved closer to her girl who still had her back to the blonde. Quinn kissed the back of Rachel's neck before she wrapped both arms around Rachel's waist not thinking about how she missed being that thin but focusing purely and wholly on comforting her Baby. Quinn rested her chin on Rachel shoulder and looked at Rachel's refection in the mirror. Quinn noticed that she looked beyond upset.

"Come on Sweetheart. It will be okay. I have spare clothes for you. Oh, baby, don't cry. Why are you crying." Quinn spun Rachel around and wiped the tears from the chocolate eyes. Rachel cried into Quinn's shoulder making the pregnant girl stumble back a bit. "It's just...I thought we would be popular or at least...be cooler after...Sectionals...but then I got slushied and I guess...I was wrong." Quinn stroked Rachel's hair with one hand while the other was still firmly around the brunette's waist.

"I know how you hate to be wrong." Quinn teased and Rachel let out a laugh. A sound that would always make the blonde's heart swell. "Wow" Rachel jumped back. The blonde knew why. The baby was kicking intensly against Quinn's stomach. "How long has that been happening." Rachel asked in awe as she held the bump with both of her hands. "Not long, it only gets that way, when I think of you." Rachel smiled. She moved the blonde's shirt upwards and placed a kiss on Quinn's baby bump. "Are you in pain? Does it hurt?" Rachel asked worried and scared for Quinn's well-being. "A bit." Quinn grimaced. "But, uh, it usually stops, she usually stops when you sing to me." Quinn arched her brow as Rachel began to sing to Quinn.

Once the kicking had ceased, Quinn went straight into helping Rachel wash her hair.

Finn had a Basketball match that night and Rachel made it her job to embarrass him but he was doing pretty good at doing that all by himself. So she went to Plan B. It took her two hours in all but with a little photoshop she was able to create the creepiest thing ever. A picture of two cats but with their faces instead of the cats, knowing that he was also allegic to cats. She made twelve of the pictures and printed them off to make two identical calenders. She was sure that it would creep him out. She wanted a beard who wasn't so sloppy and grabby. Although if she was being honest she didn't a beard at all but she loved Quinn and we all do crazy things for people we love.

Rachel found him and gave him the calenders but he didn't even flinch whe she gave him the calender so she kicked it up a notch telling him about dates at the Authistic Children's center and their production of Phantom of the Opera. Quinn was watching the back of Rachel's head longingly. She wanted her so badly and the pregnancy hormones were not helping. She only snapped out of it when Puck told her to "Please stop supersizing because I don't dig on fat chicks." Quinn really wished she could beat him down. Instead she snarled. "I'm pregnant." Puck went defensive asking. "And that's my fault." Quinn really wanted to kill him. "Yes, it is your fault!". Puck shook his head and Quinn went back to ignoring him so she could get back to staring at Rachel.

In glee club that week. Quinn sat in front while Rachel sat with Finn they were given the assignment to sing a song with the word "Hello" in it. Finn sang a Doors song. Rachel loved that he was singing again. She needed a strong male lead and though Finn wasn't exactly Broadway calibre, she had to admit that he was good. Rachel left Glee as the bell rang. She missed Santana and Brittany asking Finn out on a date but Quinn seen it.

Rachel watched as Santana and Brittany walked past her with their pinky's linked. Brittany gave Rachel the evil eye while Santana gave her a flirtatious little grin. Rachel was on a mission, she tried to shake a certain Latina Cheerio out of her head. She had to deal with Finn. Rachel sidled up next to him, he looked annoyed. _'It's working!'_

"I know being my boyfriend is a challenge. I'm not Quinn." _'I don't know how she does it' _"I don't...look like her, I'm not popular and my personality though exciting and can be full of suprises is also very high matenenced but..." Rachel dragged him by the trophy case. She was really getting into her acting. She even pretended he was Quinn. "I'll always be honest with you." _'I've been dating Quinn since November of freshman year' _"painfully so and all I ask in return is that you are honest with me."

"I don't think I want to be your boyfriend" Finn said rushed.

"What?" _'Okay I really need to sell this. He needs to know that I won't ever get back with him.'_

"I just think I need to connect with my inner rockstar before I can fully commit to one woman. I need to find out who I am now." Rachel couldn't believe the line that he just used...inner rockstar...she had enough, she was using the bitchy reply. The one that she thought was to mean when she was practising the night before.

"I'll tell you who you are. You are a scared little boy. You're afraid of dating me because you think it might hurt your reputation though what you never admit is very important to you." _'The same way Quinn feels...oh don't cry...why am I crying.' _"You hate what Quinn did to you not just because it hurt but because it was so humilating."

"You are freaking me out. It's like you are inside my head right now."

"I just see you for who you are unlike you who can only see me as this silly girl who made a fool out of herself in her first Glee Club rehearsal and that's where you lose Finn because if you take a second look at me you'd realize that I am the only person in the world who knows you and accepts you for who you are no matter what."

Rachel stormed away but worried that her speech might backfire and that maybe she was too convincing so she hoped that they Glee assingment would come in handy.

XxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Everyone was waiting for Mr. Schuester while Rachel seen the love of her life sit with Puck (the guy who slushied her and knocked up said love of life) and the girl that she had a slight crush on get chatted up by her fake ex beard. It was all so frustrating.

"Alright guys gotta get moving on those Hello numbers. Who has got something to show us? Volunteers?" Rachel seen Puck hold Quinn and that was it.

"Mr Schuester I think I found a song that sums up my feelings perfectly."

"Fantastic Rachel. Show us what you got."

Rachel sang "Gives you Hell" by All American Rejects. Quinn smiled she loved that band and Rachel was singing after all. Puck blocked her but she still managed to clap around him. They even danced together when Rachel sang the line "Then he's a fool".

The room erupted in cheers when Rachel finished but Mr Schuester was not impressed. He told the diva that assignment was "Hello" and wouldn't listen to her arguement that she was focusing only on the first syllable.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Rachel was lying on her bed reading a love note that Jacob most definetely put in her locker. "When I have sex with girls, I'm always thinking of you." '_Yeah right, like he has had sex with a girl...unless...no he wouldn't pay for sex, would he? If so that is pathetic and sad...for the women who...although maybe it was Santana...No, it couldn't be...but Kurt did say that she had sex with Brittany...no...it's more likely Jacob...ugh...where is Quinn?' _

***Where r u...I miss u. Tell Noah to screw himself & spend time wit me.***

***Love your passion huni, I'm just parking the car. I'm on my way. Xx***

Rachel began to worry when after 10 minutes there was still no Quinn in sight. Her mind ran through all these scenarios involving Quinn in trouble. They spanned from car crashes to early labour to rape. Rachel began hyperventilating.

***Where r u? If u don't text me back in 10 minutes then I have no choice but to contact the police. I'm beg-***

*******Previous text message was split into two due to the lenght. You will be charged for the price of two text messages. Don't forget to check our website for the best offers***

***ginning to freak out. Q, seriously I think I feel a stress zit. Baby please reply straight away! XxX***

Rachel waited anxiously but finally her phone vibrated with a reply.

***Im wit ur dad. u need 2 calm down & help!***

Rachel read and re-read the message before running downstairs. Her father were both out so Rachel grabbed a set of keys and ran out to look for Quinn. She soon found the blonde standing by her chair looking extremely nervous while Leroy stood by her talking away.

"Daddy why are you talking to Quinn Fabray? Hey Quinn." Rachel asked as she tried to keep her cool.

"Oh, you know, I always see this car parked here in the morning. I was doing my duties as neighboorhood patrol and then I seen Miss Fabray get out and I recognised her from that choir you are so fond of and I just had to introduce myself." He smiled a wide smile and Quinn realised where Rachel got that wide grin from.

"Well now you have...so lets go..." Rachel gestered back towards the house but her dad wasn't moving. "Quinn, may I just say that it was a pleasure meeting you." Quinn ducked her head and Rachel was trying desperately to steer her dad in the direction of home. "You are a really lovely girl and might I add absolutely stunning...my baby sure knows how to pick them."

Both girls stood too stunned to move while Leroy walked back towards his house.

"Does he know? Did you tell him?" Quinn asked staring in the direction of the Berry household.

Rachel just shook her head limply. "No...I...never, we never talk about you...do you think he knows?" Quinn snapped her eyes back towards Rachel. "No, he can't...okay quick get in the car." The pregnant blonde pointed to the red vehicle. Rachel looked back at her house. "What about my dad?" Rachel asked as Quinn dragged her towards the passenger seat. Quinn grabbed Rachel's phone and began texting.

***Dad. Kurt called. He has a Gleemergency. I'll b home in an hour or so***

Quinn jumped in the driver's seat and handed the cell phone back to the brunette. Rachel read the message "Gleemergency?" The diva asked staring at Quinn as she started the car. "It's a mash-up...Glee emergency..." Quinn said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're weird, you know that? Where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

The car stopped by a small lake. Quinn tried to get out of the car and Rachel helped her. They walked down to the embankment and settled by a large oak tree. They sat side by side. Rachel had her legs over Quinn's and was resting her head on the pregnant girl's shoulder. The moon was rising and the water reflected the light onto the loving couple as the sat in the secluded spot wrapped up in each other. They snuggled close and Rachel asked Quinn the one question that had been on her mind since Sectionals.

"Quinn, uh I heard about Mrs Schuester...Puck was telling Mike that you made a deal and uh I guess, I want to know, um, are you giving her our...are you giving her the baby?" Rachel nervously picked at her cuticles. "No, uh, she doesn't want a baby anymore but...Baby, I can't...I can't keep her." Rachel sighed and Quinn stroked her cheek. "We will have a baby when we are good and ready but this is too soon." The diva grabbed the finger that was strokig her cheek and placed a soft kiss on it. "You see us having kids...someday."

"Yes. When we move out to New York. We will get married. We will have a penthouse apartment and they can run around or we could live in LA and that way they can play in large gardens with lots and lots of fake grass. We could get a dog and our three kids will love it. What?" Quinn looked at a wide eyed Rachel.

"I never thought that you thought about these things..." Rachel said incredulious. "like that you would marry me...have babies with me." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's nose. "It is all I think about. You are all I think abo-" Quinn never got to finish that sentence as Rachel attacked Quinn with her mouth on hers. They only stopped when they seen the time and decided that they had to get back home before Leroy suspected anything.

Rachel went to bed happy that night until she got a text.

***Oh Baby, u need a new beard San ain't getting her mitts on u!***

XxxxXxxxXxxxXXxx

Rachel decided to hit the music/book store in town for ideas on her song choice for Glee. She felt she had to make up for the previous day. She had just picked up the sheet music for "Hello" by Lionel Richie when she saw him. He was as gay as the rainbow is colorful but he was very handsome.

"Lionel Richie, huh, one of my favourites." rachel recognised him immediately. "Oh my God you are Jessie St James, you're in Vocal Adreniline."

"And you are Rachel Berry." Rachel loved that random people knew who she was, it made her feel famous. "I saw you perform at Sectionals. You're rendition of Don't Rain on my Parade was flawed. You totally lacked Barbara's emotional depth." Rachel knew he was gay but she hadn't met any teenagers who knew or spoke of Barbara's emotional depth and she was drawn in by him even if he did insult her.

"But you are talented. This is one of my favourite haunts."

They sang a duet of the Lionel Richie classic and after he asked rachel out on a date. She did need a new beard and this guy was into musicals and Barbara. It was win/win.

XxxxxXxxxXxxxXXxxXX

Rachel met Quinn that night by the old football field. They made sure the coast was clear before almost jumping on each other. Quinn had Rachel up against the cool steel of the old bleachers as they kissed passionately and tenderly and back to passionately again. "I got a new beard...a gay guy only he doesn't know he is gay yet but...oh Quinn I'm not comfortable doing that in public." Quinn quickly withdrew her hand from beneath Rachel's skirt. "The girl's bathroom?" Quinn asked with a smirk playing on her lips. Rachel blushed. "that was different. We had the door locked...anyone can catch us here." Quinn leaned close to Rachel's ear. "It is an empty field...you could scream as loud as you could and nobody would hear you." Quinn licked the diva's earlobe. "Uhh, as tempting as that sounds I...ohh...god...just...continue what you are d-d-doing..."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXXxxX

Rachel was standing by her locker admiring that her new fake boyfriend looked better than Finn. She flat out told him that she was seeing someone when he tried to get back with her and he told everyone with the help of Brittany that Rachel was dating the star of Vocal Adreniline.

They gave her an ultamatium break up with Jesse or say goodbye to Glee but Rachel called ther bluff.

She was pissed off and then Sue invited her to her "Old Maids Club".

It was horrible not only did some of the woman have issues with body odour and a girl from the wrestling team called her "Man hips".

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXXxxXxx

Rachel went to Carmel High and confronted Jesse. She need to know that he wasn't really into her.

"Jesse! Who's there! I CARRY A RAPE WHISTLE!"

"It's just me. Most spotlights are 2500 watts this one is 10 times brighter we have to wear sunscreen on stage but it's worth it."

"I guess everything is bigger and brighter here. i have to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth and if you don't there will be consequenses. Life and death consequenses because if I give myself to you and it turns out that you are just playing me I might die. Not literally but emotionately. It will be the kind of heartbreak that girls like me hold for the rest of their lives...like Barbara in "The Way We Were"."

"Oh my god...you are more of a drama queen than I am." _'Okay mister that is twice that you have insulted me.'_ "Hi I'm Jesse"

"I know who you are?"

"No you know Jesse St James, star of Vocal Adreniline and your competition. I want to introduce you to Jesse. The guy who is nuts about you. The guy who could never hurt you." Rachel needed that she needed someone who wouldn't hurt her. She had Quinn but that was it.

"No-one can know." "I understand" They kissed but quickly stopped and he wiped his lips with disgust. "Uh, is everything okay?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, it's just I...nevermind."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxXxx

"Hey i ended it with Jesse you can spread the word, I know you know how to do that." Rachel told the giant quarterback

"Hey I'm sorry, uh, look I know this really sucks for you but I think it's for the best."

"Taking one for the team, I get it,"

"No, not just for the team, for us...you and me." Rachel looked up at him hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't say what she thought he was going to say.

"I've been think a lot lately. I feel like I have all these problems like Quinn and Basketball and girls and stuff and I've been so overwhelmed trying to figure them all out. Then I realised that the only thing I needed to fix was us." Rachel looked him in the eye with anger soaring from hers. _'There is no us!'_

"I want us to be together, Rachel...a real couple I even circled some dates on your crazy calender. Is you not being able to talk right now a good thing or...a bad thing?"

"I can't..." She said frustrated at the boy.

"I can't what?" He asked impatiently.

"I can't be a couple with you...it's the team...we can't have any, uh, drama right now. You know we need to focus on Regionals and I appreciate your offer but in the spirit of being a team player I have to decline."

"Hey, wow, I am not just some guy you met at the music store that you can just blow off. I don't give up that easy. See you in rehearsal." _"Ugh, just give up!"_

Glee performed "Hello Goodbye" and Rachel hated that Finn was close to her and she hated that though she had a new fake leading man, there was still Finn. She only wanted to be with her leading lady and when Finn touched her stomach at the end of the song. She had no choice but to storm out of rehearsal leaving Quinn but to watch her go.

**And that is what You MISSED last time on Glee!**

**Finally...so freaking hard to write!**


	15. The Power of Madonna

**Y'all were all so nice with your reviews for Hell-O...I am glad because I was worried so much about that episode. The Power of Madonna was a big episode and all I ask is don't hate me!**

**Also Quinn NEVER slushied Rachel...Puck, Azimo and Karofsky all slushied her but Quinn and the Cheerios never did...sorry every Faberry Fic talks about how Quinn slushied her and the beautiful (the image that comes to mind when I think Veela) Quinn only called her names. Sorry for my rant.**

**A prize for whoever find the "Freshman" by Verge Pipe reference**

**Lets get back to business:**

**Episode 15.**

"Jesse wants to sleep with me..." Rachel told Quinn while the drove to school together. Quinn immediately parked the car. "You have only been dating him for a week...does he think you are that easy?" Quinn asked pissed off that he would even bring it up that early in a relationship. "I dunno. I think he is trying to prove that he isn't gay." Rachel said trying to reason with her.

"Well it's not gonna happen. You are mine. You hear me." Quinn stated before latching her hands on Rachel's neck and leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. The kiss deepened and hands soon travelled everywhere. Quinn pulled away when Rachel's hands touched her bump. Quinn didn't want to admit but she hated how she felt with the extra weight.

They said their goodbyes a block from the school and Quinn headed toward WMHS parking lot while Rachel stopped to talk to Mercedes.

"Material Girl" was blasting over the PA system in the hallways of William McKinely High School thanks to one Sue Slyvester. The Glee Club girls couldn't hear it in the choir room where they were all hanging out before school began. Quinn and Tina sat alone while Quinn began absentmindly drawing.

She was drawing a randon face and she hated to admit that she sucked at something but art was not her thing. Brittany and Santana arrived together. Brittany looked at Quinn's drawing. "Is that meant to be Berry?" Brittany asked pointing to the badly drawn man. Quinn flusttered, she didn't want anyone to suspect anything between them so she replied simply. "Yeah..." Brittany took the notebook from the blonde and wrote "Rachel Berry" on it and handed it back to Quinn.

Mercedes came in with the brunette talking about Dream Girls and the similarites with The Supremes. They stopped when they seen the other girls. "What are you hiding Miss Perfect?" Mercedes asked Quinn who upon seeing the divas enter the room tried to cover up her notepad. Mercedes grabbed it and after a quick examination she threw it back at Quinn who muttered "You suck" at the diva unfortunately for Quinn, Rachel seen the drawing. Quinn shot Rachel a pained look hoping she could talk to her telepathically and apoligise. Rachel eyes told Quinn that she was more than upset.

_'Is my nose really that big? I can't believe that's how she sees me. Do I have hair on my upper lip...I can't feel it? She said that my hair is soft but that...the...had frizzy hair. I knew she seen me as ugly...she knows I am out of her league. Well, I am not out of Jesse's league. Awh, Santana is being sweet to me.'_

_'Oh god. I hate Brittany right now. Santana has a hand on Rachel's knee and is smiling sympathetically at her. Get your grubby mitts off my girlfriend! Maybe she seen Britt write her name on it. Why did I say Yeah? This man looks nothing lke her. She is an angel. Oh god. She looks so upset.'_

Quinn tried to make it better. She drew a love heart and smiled at the brunette. Who smiled weakly back at her. So Quinn drew another and then another until 27 hearts doned the page. She began writing a heading on top. The letters on the top half spelled LO-ER. Quinn traced the shape of a "V" in between the letters with her pinky. Rachel smiled but Santana was turning to look over at Quinn so the blonde quickly scribbled a "S" in the empty spot and Rachel's smile fell. _'Loser...well at least Jesse wants to sleep with me. I have to make her see.'_

"May I ask you guys something private?" Rachel asked the group. "Yes, you should move back to Israel." Santana replied without thinking. Any points for Rachel's heart that she gained with her kind gesture earlier were obliterated with that reply and Quinn was loving it. She couldn't help but smirk. Rachel stood up and grabbed a stool and sat in front of the congregation "It's about dating" Quinn shot her girlfriend a flirtacious look. Rachel caught Quinn's eye and blushed when all ten eyes focused on her.

"Not that I'm dating anyone. We all know that Finn and I are no longer an item and for the sake of the team I broke up with Jesse...but lets just say I was dating someone...Lets just say hypothetically we went to a Wiggles concert last Friday night and because my dads weren't home we went up to my room and start making out." Quinn looks at Rachel horrified that she has to hear it. "It was erotic and romantic." Quinn clenched her fists so hard that she was leaving nail marks in her palms. "And then he said we should do it. Lets hypothetically say that he said that I said that I hadn't done it before and he said that he had and then he said that it wasn't a big deal but I told him that it was for a girl. What if then he then got really crabby and left without the carebear I had won him playing Skeeball?"

Quinn didn't want to hear anymore. "Please stop talking, you are grossing out my baby."

"I just wanna be ready. I know I am getting older and these things are gonna happen." _'Like turning down men for sex not sleeping with them.'_ "But how do I stop a guy from getting mad at me for saying no?" _'Because I'll be turning him down a lot.'_

"That's easy just never say no." Santana told the diva. _'So when I ask you. You will be willing.'_

"Totally. What is the worst that can happen?" Brittany looked over at Quinn. "Sorry Quinn."

"Look girl, don't ask me the last guy I liked was the mayor of gay town and I can't wait to get a guy mad at me for saying no."

"We have to accept that guys don't care about our feelings." Tina told the group what Artie told her the other day. Mr Schuester stood up from his spot by his desk. "Hey guys, I'm sorry to interupt your little sorority but I couldn't help but overhear. Are you really having that much boy trouble?"

"You wouldn't understand Mr Schue, you are a guy" Quinn said bitterly still pissed that Jesse is trying to put the moves on her girl and even more pissed that Rachel was telling the other girls about it. Also her mood swings were making her hate men...not that she had been a big fan before.

"Well then maybe you should talk to someone else about that like...Ms Pillsbury?"

"I tried that, she told me to ask my mother and when I reminded her two gay dads, she suggested that I discuss it with my rabbi."

The bell rang and everyone got up to the leave. "The fact is, women earn 70 cents to every dollar a man does for doing the sme job. That attitude starts in high school."

Quinn badly had to pee. She was drying her hands in the bathroom when she seen Rachel enter the bathroom. Rachel flipped the sliding lock into place. "What was that whole Jesse thing?" Quinn asked. Rachel walked straight past her and went to wash her hands. "I dunno what was with that drawing?" Rachel said flippantly.

"Baby...I swear that was not how it looked." Quinn tried to grab Rachel's hand but Rachel pushed her away. "I was just doodling it was not you and then Brittany asked was it you and then she wrote your name and then you came in...I wasn't drawing you...I was drawing a man...not you...I love you...you know that."

"So you don't think I have a big nose?"

"No"

"What about my hair? Do you think it is bushy?"

"Your hair is the smoothest, softest hair I have ever run my fingers through."

"Most importantly...Do I have a moustache?"

"No baby. Your whole mouth area is beautiful...your whole face is actually. I love this beauty mark especially." Quinn kissed the beauty mark on Rachel's cheek. "What was all that about being a virgin?" Quinn asked smirking. "I meant with guys...I have never had sex with a guy...thats what I meant..."

Rachel smiled and took Quinn's lips with hers.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

That afternoon in Glee Club rehearsal, Mr Schuester wrote the word "Madonna" on the white board in the choir room. Puck sat in between Quinn and Rachel. Rachel kept smiling coyly at her girlfriend.

"What comes to mind when you see that name?"

"Genius"

"Idol"

"Hall of Fame MILF" _'Quinn is a MILF or rather MIAF. She is glowing right now...I need her so badly. Tonight can not come fast enough!' R_achel thought as she stared at Quinn's lips.

"So we are all aware of Madonna's musical and cultural significance which is why this week your assignment is to come up with a Madonna number." Kurt and the girls began chatting in an excited tone while the rest of the boys groaned.

"Mr Schue as a dude Madonna makes me kinda uncomfortable." Puck moaned. "Yeah she's smoking and all but can't some of us do like the guy version of Madonna like Pantera?" Finn asked backing up his old friend.

"Guys, you know it has come to my attention that many of you have not been treating the young ladies of our club very nicely lately. You are disrespectful, bullying, sexist and I hate to say it misogynistic."

"I have no idea what that means" _'Of course you don't'_ Quinn thought peering at her simple "Ex". _ 'He kinda reminds me of Kevin Kline in Election. His girlfriend was gay too.'_

"When I pulled my hamstring they made my go to a misogynist." _'I wonder if Brittany would date Finn that would totally get him off my back.'_ Rachel thought to herself.

"What this means is put yourself in their shoes for a change. Culturally Madonna's legacy trancends her music because by and large the subject of her song are about being strong, independent and confident no matter what your sex. But more than anything Madonna's musical message is about equality and that is something I think you guys need to work on." Kurt talked about tackling a multimedia project on Ms. Ciccone.

"I'm still not down and no chick intimidates Puckzilla. I just don't think her music translates to show choir" Puck told the girls in the room.

"Really? Well I for one couldn't disagree more." Rachel got the girls together and the next morning in the auditorium they were going to perform 'Express Yourself'.

The girls practised a quick dance routine that Brittany had come up with and went through the number twelve times until they had it just right. After that was done it was almost 7:30 and they still needed to buy costumes. They hit the mall. Tina split them into 3 groups; Tina and Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, Rachel and Quinn.

The latter headed to a clothing store and Quinn found corsets that looked similar to the ones Madonna wore in the video and they headed towards the dressing room to try them on. "Have you got yours on?" Rachel asked Quinn as she knocked on the dressing room door. "Almost. I need help closing it." Quinn opened the door.

Rachel hurried into the cramped space. Quinn stopped trying to close her corset the second she saw Rachel in her red one. She just stood there slack-jawed. "Wow...Red is definetely your color...mmm..." Quinn grabbed Rachel by the waist and pulled her closer. They melted into a kiss. Rachel cluched Quinn's neck while Quinn's hands travelled down to sides of Rachel and her fingers slid gracefully over the satin fabric. Quinn was unbuttoning her jeans when a fist hit against the changing room door.

KNOCK! "Q, you in here?" Santana asked. The heated couple jumped apart immediately. "What do we do?" Rachel whispered as her heart thumped heavily in her chest and her breathing irregular. "Calm down, I have this covered." Quinn reassured and searched for the blue corset. "Yeah Santana, I'm in here. Can you get me a larger corset...they are on the the rack near the till...this one is too small. Please..." Santana just said "Sure" and the second she left Rachel bolted into the other changing room and tried to control her breathing.

"Rachel you in here." A hushed voice asked. "Yeah, uh, you can come in...I am decent." Rachel opened the door and Santana slid into the room. "You can say that again...You look good in red but it's not sitting right." Rachel immediately panicked, and began trying to adjust the ensemble, hoping Santana wouldn't notice why it "wasn't sitting right" that reason being Quinn's travelling hands.

Rachel had finished her fumbling adjustments and turned to the Latina. "Better?" She asked with worry still dripping from her tongue. Santana tilted her head. "Almost. Here, let me help." Santana got behind Rachel and carefully let her hand slide over Rachel's sides until she got to the diva's breasts. Rachel felt cold hands touch her boobs and fix them into the cups of the corset delicately. Once they were in place the Cheerio smirked. "Now, that's better." Santana smirked. "You look great Berry...I better help Quinn with hers." The Cheerio left a stunned Rachel standing in the changing room completely freaked out.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxXXxx

The next morning they performed the number without a hitch. Rachel in red, Santana in purple and Quinn in a baby blue. The brunette tried to ignore Santana's flirtacious glares in her direction and there were a few. Rachel shimmied at Quinn at the line **"And then you know."** knowing how much Quinn appreciated the red corset. Quinn got a fantastic view of Rachel's breasts and then by the **"Hey, hey" **part Quinn was behind Rachel getting a good view of her ass. Quinn even made a pumping gesture at the line **"So if you want it right now." **hoping that if she girated her hips correctly she could somehow touch Rachel's ass without anyone else seeing. When the song ended Kurt and Mr Schuester clapped loudly and Rachel couldn't help but put her arms around a beaming Quinn.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxx

Rachel chose to spend her lunch break with Finn in the choir room but not because she had any romantic ulterior motives. She just needed his voice.

"Hey Finn, I was coming to find you. Look I know the boys were a little uncomfortable about the Madonna assignment. So I figured you and I as co-captains could do a little mash up of a bunch of her songs to show everybody how cool it can be."

"Yeah sure, whatever, look are you still seeing that Jesse kid."

Rachel wanted him to know she was not available but had to make him believe that. "No, who told you that?"

"I know things have been weird between us but I never thought you would lie to me." _'I always lie to you. In fact we have never had an honest conversation.'_

"Please don't tell anyone." _'And the Oscar for "best acting when it comes to getting your ex beard to back off" goes to...'_

"Unbelievable." Finn said angerly Rachel looked around for a chair he was likely to kick but there was none in sight.

"We may not be together the way Jesse and I are but we can still be friends. I'm asking you as my friend to trust me." Rachel over emphatised the word "friend" hoping he would get the message.

"Fine but if this leads to something bad for all of us, don't expect anyore friendship from me."

"Noted" Rachel was hoping that if and when her and Jesse broke up she could use that to finally get Finn off her back.

They sang a mash up of Borderline and Open Your Heart .

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

That night at Rachel's house Quinn had shown up late, a habit that had been forming over the past two weeks. Quinn came in the back door since Leroy and Abraham were out for the night.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked not even trying to hide the irration in her voice. "I was talking to Puck." Quinn said as she shut the door behind herself.

"About what?"

"The baby. Did I do something wrong?" Quinn asked furrowing her brow.

"Yes, you talk to him about our...about the baby?"

"He is the father...what is up with you?"

"He gets to be a part of her in a way I can't and I want nothing more than to...I feel she is mine but she isn't...she'll never be..."

"She won't be his either! I am giving her up. I told you this before! Just lay off...we were just talking. The same way you and Jesse _talk_." Quinn's mood swings were im full affect. A surge of anger washed over her.

"At least I haven't had sex with Jesse!" Rachel yelled, poking at the almost healed wound that was Quinn infidelity and making it bleed. Whether wanted it or not, it just poured out and she couldn't stop it.

"Oh, so that's what this is? You are never going to let that go! I was drunk, I had no idea what was going on. I apoligized and you said that you had gotten over it. It meant nothing."

"MEANT NOTHING! You cheated on me...and you live with him and you are carrying _his_ baby! It means something!" Rachel and Quinn were nose to nose.

"You know what fuck Jesse's brains out...because we're through."Quinn shook her head and stormed out of the kitchen slamming the door behind her.

Rachel's head told her to run after Quinn and apoligise but her legs wouldn't move. After two minutes realisation hit and the tears began to flow. Rachel collapsed by her fridge, sobbing. She realised at that moment that maybe she was better knowing that she had never really wept before.

Quinn barely made it to her car before tears rolled down her cheeks and her throat began to constrict. She drove two blocks before putting the car into park and once the vehicle had stopped the weeping began.

Neither girl slept, they cried, wept, curled into the fetal position and prayed the world would take them whole. Quinn wanted to go back and tell herself to calm down to think about what she was saying. She prayed but it seemed like god wasn't listening.

Rachel wanted to not be jealous, she wanted to just get over it all but she couldn't. They had to be even...Rachel began to wonder if she had an affair would that even out the playing field?

The next morning there was no red Buick waiting for Rachel a block from her house, no beautiful blonde kissing her and told her to have a good morning. No blonde smiling coyly at her from her locker. In fact that particular blonde never showed up for school that day.

Quinn told Mrs. Puckerman that she had cramps and that she hadn't slept well. The woman wrote Quinn a note and ran Principal Figgin's to explain and Quinn stayed in the spare room crying and looking at four photobooth pictures, the only proof she had of their relationship. The first two photos they were laughing with wide grins but the second last one Quinn was kissing a beaming Rachel's cheek and in the last one they were kissing. Quinn usually hid the photos in the fake bottom of a jewellery box.

She stared at the last one at thought that she may never kiss those lips again and despair took over her body while 'Glitter in the Air' by Pink played on her iPod. Quinn didn't even try to stop the tears that poured from her eyes. All she knew was that she missed Rachel.

***Hey Rachel, JSJ here, Im sorry. Im in the lib. Yes ur library. meet me.***

Rachel went to the abandoned Library and looked around for Jesse. A book "Sondhiem on Music" fell of the shelves and Rachel found Jesse hiding. He apoligised to her and asked if she had kept the carebear making Rachel's gaydar light up.

"You deserve romance, no you deserve epic romance." Rachel smiled shyly. "I feel badly that I pressured you into...you know going all the way. I am willing to wait. You tell me when you are ready and I will make sure that I am fastidiously groomed." He reached out to hold her face. "So what did you want to tell me?

"I'm ready." He hugged her and the smile she put on falters but it was the only way she could see to level the playing field between her and her soulmate...her everything...her Quinn.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

On Friday night Rachel wore a purple nightdress her dads bought her that Quinn never really liked but that was mainly due to the fact it had a cape attached. She was curling her hair in her bathroom while Jesse waited but she couldn't do it. She couldn't willingly cheat on Quinn. It was wrong. She needed to get him to leave. He was getting bored. He had knocked on the door three times already but decided to knock again.

"Just come out so we can talk...or sing about it." Rachel slid the lock out of place and opened the door. "Look Jesse, I really like you but I can't do this it wouldn't be right for..." _'Quinn' _ "the team."

"What do the team have to do with this?" He sounded just as crabby as the previous week. "If I gave myself to you know that..." _'Quinn' _"my team-mates wouldn't approve, it would be like I was sleeping with the enemy. I would be betraying..." _'Her' _"them because I am truly not ready to do this I would be betraying myself...I'm sorry can you leave...I don't mean to be rude...sorry Jesse."

Jesse got up and left. Rachel changed into jeans and a t-shirt and headed for the Puckerman household.

Quinn was sitting the guest bedroom looking at the Glee photo in the Thunderclap. She was crying at the image of her girlfriend. She only stopped when she seen a figure by the window. It was Rachel.

Quinn ran to the window and opened it to find Rachel clutching the treliss outside the window with all her will. "Help" Rachel pleaded and Quinn offered her hand and soon had the brunette in the safety of the room.

"I'm sorry...I..." Quinn wasted no time in capturing those plump pink lips with heer own. "Don't apoligise. It my fault...God...I missed you."

After 10 minutes elapsed of just kissing the girls took a break on Quinn's bed cuddling. "I'm sorry I get jealous...I always will when it come to you and its not fair...I even told Jesse I would sleep with him so we could be even but I could never do that...soberly. You were drunk and Noah took advantage of your drunken state...I am sorry I use that moment of weakness against you...and I am sorry sor always bringing up the baby...I know you are giving her up for adoption. I just love you so much Quinn"

"You almost slept with Drama Queen?"

"No...I was fully clothed and so was he...we didn't even kiss...thats all you heard from that?"

Quinn smirked and pulled Rachel even closer to her body. "No. I am sorry too for leaving you out. Puck and I were arguing about names...not that it really matters but his ideas were worse than 'Drizzle'. So I would love to hear any ideas you have." Rachel beamed and held Quinn's bump. Happy that Quinn was including her.

"What about Barbara?"

"No"

"Celine?

"No."

"Greta like Greta Garbo."

"No."

"What about Raquel?"

"Raquel?"

"Yes it is Rachel with a Q in the core of it."

"You are such a little pervert, I can't use that now."

They giggled into the night and only departed when the clock struck eleven and Rachel was late for curfew.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxx

On Monday in Glee rehearsal Rachel was sorting out sheet music by the piano when Finn approached her.

"So how did your date with Jesse go on Friday night?" He asked nosily. Rachel wanted him to think that she and Jesse were serious so she lied againto the dim-witted boy. "It went wonderfully. Honestly it wasn't that big of a deal. It was great but when it was over I just, uh, wasn't sure why I was so nervous in the first place." Rachel avoided his puppy dog eyes. "I'm happy for you." Rachel simply nodded at him. She wanted him gone but she had to ask.

"An, uh, what about you? I heard you had a date with Santana on Friday night." She didn't even look up. "Yeah I couldn't go through with it." Rachel looked annoyed. He turned down Santana it didn't make any sense. "Why?" She asked bluntly. He smiled a bashful smile. "I guess I am waiting on the right person." Rachel wanted to tell him to jut ask Kurt out because if he was single and turned down a willing Santana, he must be gay.

What Rachel didn't know was that Santana took his virginity in 74 seconds and for half of that he chanted "mailman" over and over to himself.

Rachel never got to suggest Finn to go out with Kurt because Mr Schuester dropped the bomb. Jesse transferred schools and was the newest member of New Directions.

Rachel and Quinn attended the Pep rally only to find Kurt and Mercedes had joined the Cheerios and afterwards Finn tried to be nice to Jesse including him in the new production he had been working on for "Like a Prayer."

**And that's what you MISSED last time on Glee.**

**Long Authors Note with Questions:**

**So**** what did y'all think? Home only has 3 Rachel scenes and two are her in the backgound and one she is an adorable cupcake. So what do y'all think of more background on the girls or just a short chapter?**

**Sorry about the Finn bashing actually no I'm not. Also if you are thinking the Santana/Rachel/changing room thing would never happen in the real world you would be wrong. A girl who had a crush on me did that to me in drama club, three weeks after she tried to kiss me...she was a bit...Suzy Peppers...**

**Sorry for breaking them up but I figured Rachel wouldn't agree to sleep with Jesse otherwise.**

**Quick Question: Should I do Season 2? I have some ideas...**


	16. Home

**This chapter is dedicated to Koolknj93 for finding The Freshman song reference.**

**Okay so I debated and I made this a small chapter with some background...it's a bit of both and for those people who said yes...you will be happy to know I am going to do a season 2...as soon as I finish season 1.**

**Okay so I think it's time for...**

**Episode 16.**

Quinn was lying on the bed with her feet propped up by pillows while Rachel's head rested on the pregnant blonde's chest as she lay beside her girlfriend. Quinn was running her fingers through the brown locks of the girl who lay on her.

"What about Kurt?" They were discussing which glee club members they liked. It was Quinn's turn to answer. "He is funny but he is mean to you, so no." Rachel tilted her head back as far as she could and Quinn wasted no time in latching her lips onto the brunettes.

"You are too sweet mmmhnn. Okay, what about Brittany?" Rachel asked as she traced circles with her fingers onto her girlfriend's baby bump. "She is a serious idiot and can be bitchy but...she is very innocent even if she has made out with everyone including the janitors but she is very child like. So I like her...what about you?"

"She has given me some evil looks but she is a Cheerio so that's expected...I like her though...I can't explain it...so who is next?"

"Santana..." Quinn said raising her eyebrows. The brunette turned to face the blonde with her face the color of a tomato. "I, uh, I think she is nice..." Rachel told Quinn.

"Nice...she is a bitch to you...do you like her?"

"What?...No...okay...I have a small...tiny...miniscule" Rachel made an inch with her index finger and her thumb. "crush on her..."

"What!" Quinn sat up and Rachel quickly moved beside her at the top of the bed. She knelt down next to Quinn and took hold of one of the blonde's hands.

"It's just an attraction to the whole 'I'm a slutty baddass who can have anyone but I want you' thing. I would never act on it. I love you. I'm in love with you." Rachel said trying to reassure Quinn but Quinn felt more worried.

"Has she tried anything else with you since the whole sexting incident?" Rachel suddenly began looking at her penny loafers.

"No...well, yes...last week when we were buying costumes she said that my corset wasn't sitting properly and she 'fixed' it but I don't think it was sexual."

"When you say 'fixed' what do you mean?"

"She, uh, she said that she had to fix the cups and she, uh, she put her hand down the corset and put my breasts into the cups of the corset. That was all..."

"That was all? Did you feel anything?" Quinn gestured to Rachel's crotch area. Rachel eyebrow slanted and Quinn knew that she went too possessive but she didn't want to risk losing Rachel again.

"No, I was too shocked...her hands were cold. I prefer when you are the one with you hands there..."

"Do you now?" Quinn tickled Rachel who started to howl with giggles. "...so Santana is a definite no from me. I need to move on...okay what about Mercedes?" Rachel began to breathe deeply trying to recover from the tickle attack.

"Oh, I love Mercedes...as a friend...she is really nice to me and a fellow diva in the making. I like that I have someone else to talk to about that. I worry though about the Cheerios influence on her. The other day Sue told her that she needed to lose 10 pounds and I don't want her to become self conscious."

"I know what you mean...I tell you what, I will intervine and talk to the Cheerios if it gets to that and ask them to tell Sue to back off. Will that make you feel better, get you to stop stressing?"

"Yes it will. Thank you baby." Rachel kissed Quinn's nose and then her cheek and finally her lips. "I never want to stop kissing you."

"We can't use the auditorium next week" Will Schuester told the club at the next Glee club rehearsal.

"But that's garbarge, how are we suppossed to practice for Regionals without an auditorium?" Finn asked filled with outrage. _'Quick! Hide all the free chairs, before he gets really mad.' _ Quinn thought to herself and had to try hard to supress a giggle.

"The Cheerios need it to practice 's nothing I can do." Mr Schuester told the room. Santana and Brittany shifted nervously in their seats. _'Great just what I need. Rachel thinking that it is partially my fault that she can't practice...I wonder would she come over if I offered her my house.'_

"I recommend a sit in." Rachel said to the class but before Quinn could agree Puck interrupted.

"I recommend we torch the place!" Puck exclaimed both Rachel and Quinn wondered when Puck had become so impassioned about Glee Club.

"No we have all faced adversity before and come out stronger on the other end. I am gonna check out a few off site locations for us to use for the week. I promise I will find us a new home."

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxx

Quinn watched in the cafeteria as Mercedes left her lunch behind after talking to Santana and Brittany. Quinn knew exactly how it felf being on the squad and worrying about every little piece of food that she ate. Rachel helped her but she finally stopped worrying when she got pregnant and she had eat for two. Rachel was the person that saved her.

_"What are you eating?" Rachel asked as they had lunch together at Rachel's house on day that Rachel's dads were away visiting friends in Denver._

_"Uh, dry celery..."_

_"I have humus or dip...you can't eat that dry...even I don't eat it dry...what did you have for breakfast?"_

_"Splenda..." Quinn replied feeling guilty._

_"Quinn Fabray! You are beautiful, you know that...this is ridiculous...You have a perfect body, you do not need to diet...here eat this." Rachel dipped the wooden spoon into the casserole dish and fed it to Quinn_

_"Hmm, that is good what is that?" Quinn asked licking her lips._

_"My famous casserole...you are going to sit there and you will eat it." Rachel said beaming a smile at Quinn as she filled a plate with her casserole._

_"Do I get a choice?"_

_"No. Come on..." Quinn began eating and finished the plate of food in front of her._

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxx

"A roller rink?" Tina asked, not sure if she heard him right.

"Weren't those outlawed in 1981 for being totally lame?" Santana asked.

"Oh come on you guys, where is your sense of adventure. The space is great plus April Rhodes is giving it to us to practice in for free." Kurt interupts the Glee Club director.

"Mr Schue if I may? The New Directions is clearly a club dearth of direction. Rachel and Jesse refuse to accept that all of us would ratherdie before we allow them to becomethe next Beyonce and Jay Z...Finn's mother's romance with my father has sent him into a tailspin of despair. What we need right now is to explore the idea of a sense of place and how when we find that place within we will get that happy ending."

Kurt sings "A House is Not a Home" by Dionne Warwick while everyone wondered if Finn and Kurt were gay for eachother while Rachel tried desperately to keep in laughter. After Kurt compared Jesse to Jay Z she could not get the image of Jesse rapping out of her head.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxx

Everyone was in the cafeteria. Rachel was talking to Jesse and Quinn was sitting with Puck when Mercedes fainted and fell to the floor.

"Crap! Call the nurse!" Artie yelled to Tina ho went of running in search of the nurse. Rachel left Jesse and ran to her friends side. Quinn jumped beside her and tried to revive the diva. "Quinn stay with her okay. You need to have a talk with her about how you relate...you need to snap her out of this." Rachel whispered hurriedly to Quinn. Quinn seen the worry in Rachel's eyes and went with Mercedes when the nurse managed to get her up.

Mercedes was in the nurses office. Quinn had waited until the nurse left to speak to the diva. She handed Mercedes a granola bar but the diva just shook her head. "Thanks. I'm not hungry." The diva told Quinn but Quinn knew better than to believe her. She had been on the Cheerios she knew about the diet restrictions."Yes you are. You are starving. I know I've been there. Did all the other kids start looking like food right before you fainted?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Been there." Quinn says nodding. "Eat the granola bar." Mercedes takes the bar and takes a tiny nibble off the top.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I can't remember the last time you said to words to me that weren't 'you' and 'suck'?" _'Yeah well, you shouldn't have let Rachel see that drawing last week.'_

"Because I was you. Scared. Hating myself for eating a cookie but I got over it."

"Yeah well of course you did Miss Perfect Blonde with the white girl ass." Mercedes replied bitterly.

"When you start eating for someone else so they can grow and be healthy, your relationship with food changes. I realised is that if I am so willing to eat right to take care of this baby why am I not willing to that for myself? You are so lucky you have always been at home in your body. Don't let Ms. Slyvester take that away from you."

"I'm so embarrassed. This isn't me. How did I become this person?"

"You are beautiful. You know that." It was what Rachel told her whenever she was feeling down about her image. "I am gonna wait here til your mom comes, okay?" Mercedes nodded and they sat and talked about Glee club and Quinn was happy to hear the diva defend Rachel.

That night after another Roller rink glee club meeting, the girls both worn out to do anything other than relax decided that they would just sit on Rachel's bed and watch "Dirty Dancing" Leroy had allowed Quinn to stay the night when Rachel told him. "Daddy, you remember Quinn, my friend from Glee. Well she is having some issues with Noah who is the father to her baby and she can't stay at his tonight. I said she could stay here, is that alright?"

When Baby went to Johnny's cabin about to lose her virginity to the dancing hunk Quinn's mind quickly drifted to the night her and Rachel had their first time.

_It was May of Freshman Year, they had been dating for six months at that point. They both decided to wait. It seemed right. They had a secret relationship and none of them knew what they were doing. Quinn wanted to but she was extrembly afraid. Not that Rachel would hurt here but she was afraid to let go of control. She was afraid for someone, even Rachel, to see her at that moment when she wouldn't be able to control her reactions. _

_Little did Quinn know that Rachel worried abot the same thing, that and the fear that she would not be good enough. She never went far when it came to touching herself. She would always stop before she felt too hot._

_Quinn never even entered herself not once. She always just touched the outside so she was nervous as hell but after a few google video searches she had an idea of what she was meant to do._

_They decided on a date with the promise that if they wanted to back out they could. It was on of the days Quinn's parents would be visiting her sister and her UPS husband. Quinn bought roses and sexy purple lingerie._

_She lay on the bed seductively when she heard Rachel climb through the window. The kissed and clothes were discarded until Rachel was in nothing but satin brown and green bra and undies. Quinn physically groaned when she seen Rachel. _

_They spend a lot of time exploring eachother's bodies until Rachel made the bold move to move her hand to Quinn's crotch. She cupped the area and Quinn shivvered. Rachel moved her fingers over the folds delicately and then slowly moved her fingers and when she found the right spot she inserted her index finger. Quinn felt her body stiffen. Rachel moved her finger deeper. Quinn felt pain but when Rachel moved her finger over to touch the sensitive nub, the blonde felt the pain ease away as pleasure took over. The brunette stuck in another finger and beegan to open and close the fingers inside Quinn._

_Quinn felt heat eminate throughout her whole body and when Rachel used her other hand softly rub the throbbing nub Quinn was going over the edge._

"Quinn are you okay." Quinn snapped out of the flashback but felt the throbbing between her thighs intense when Rachel touched her arm.

"Mmm...I am g-good." The baby hormones where in full swing making the slightest touch sent Quinn into a horny mess.

"Are you turned on by Baby and Johnny?"

"What no."

"But you are turned on. I can tell..."Rachel leaned down and nibbled on Quinn's earlobe and began sucking the same spot.

"I was thinking about...our first time...oh...and the preg-pregnancy hormones are, uh, are making me, huh, oh, really turned on...keep doing that...uh, it feels so good."

At the Pep assembly Mercedes walked onto stage in her track bottoms and took to the microphone. "Hey guys, I'm Mercedes Jones. so most of you know Cheerios is about perfection and winning, looking hot and being popular. well I think it should be something different. How many of you at this school feel fat?"

Quinn raised her hand high in the air. God knows she has felt that way.

"How many of you feel like maybe you aren't worth very much? Or you're ugly? Or you have too many pimples and not enough friends?" Rachel looked around but then eventually raised her hand. She often wished that she had more friends.

"Well I have felt all those things about myself at one time or another. Hell I felt all of those things about myself today and that just ain't rightand we've got something to say about it. And if you like what we have to say come down and sing with us.

Mercedes sang 'Beautiful' and Quinn was the first to join her and as soon as Rachel seen Quinn move she got up and went to stand beside her but Jesse put his arms around her and stopped her from moving.

At the end of the week after going to Rinky Dinks, April got a good load of money and bought the auditorium which was now to be called the April Rhodes Civic Pavillion. They could now us it whenever thay wanted.

**And that's what you MISSED last time on Glee.**

**Before you say it I know it sucked but I did warn y'all that there is barely any Rachel or Quinn scenes in that episode.**


	17. Bad Reputation

**Okay guys I am so so so sorry. My laptop broke and I had to wait for a new one to be delivered...it took forever. **

**So I have had a lot of ideas for the next couple of episodes and the ones in season 2. **

**So Finally:**

**Episode 17:**

Sue Slyvester was dancing to "Physical" on a clip on Kurt's laptop. They all couldn't hold back the laughter at seeing the image. Finn decided to post the video on Youtube after Jesse egged the group on saying that needed act more like Badasses.

XxxxXxxxXxxx

The beautiful couple lay on Rachel's bed. Quinn was resting her head on Rachel's stomach while the brunette ran her finger through the shimmering blode locks before her. They lay together content from just being in extreme proximity with each other.

"Do you mind if I call for a pizza I have a really bad craving?" Quinn asked and Rachel couldn't help but smile. She handed the blonde her pink bedazzled cell and told her where the delivery menus where after Quinn insisted that she could call them herself.

Quinn left the room to get the delivery menu and after the order for a pepperoni and anchovies pizza was taken care of the pregnant teen made her way back upstairs but not before going throught Rachel's inbox.

All the texts were from Greg (Quinn's alter ego), Rachel's dads, Jesse and Santana. Quinn could not believe Rachel had kept those sexts. She checked just to sure and there they were. Still there. _'Why would she keep these? I know she said she has that crush but...uh! She is mine.' _She confronted her girlfriend when she returned to the room.

"So uh, I went to your inbox and, uh, I found sexts from a certain Cheerio to be very interesting."

"Well, you know I would never delete your sexy texts." Rachel purred kneeling on the bed.

"Apparantly you don't delete any sexy texts, I found the ones from Santana on here too." Quinn threw the phone onto Rachel's bed. Quinn looked both furious and hurt. Rachel sighed and climbed off the bed and moved close to the pregnant blonde.

"I-I...I'm sorry but what do want from me?" The brunette exasperated.

"I want to know why my girlfriend has sexy text messages from Santana; the girl that she told me she has a crush on, still on her phone?" The pregnancy hormones were making tears well up in Quinn's eyes.

"I like the attention okay...she is one of the hottest girls in school and the whole she-is-so-slutty-she-can-have-anyone-but-she-wants-me thing is hot...I'm sorry. I'll delete them." With that Rachel took her phone and deleted the messages from the Latina and showed her phone to Quinn. She chuckled lightly and kissed Quinn on her nose.

"It meant nothing...I love you...come on sweetheart you know that I am so madly in love with you." Rachel kissed Quinn and smiled. "You know that I love you." Rachel said playfully as she trailed kisses from Quinn's jaw to her chin and then to her collarbone. The blonde arched her head back.

Both girls jumped when the doorbell rang as Quinn's pizza arrived.

XxxxXxxxxXXxxxxxxX

That night Quinn came up with a plan that would make Santana look like JewFro. She just needed a laptop but thanks to her dad's hatred she had none. So the blonde woke up bright and early the next morning and headed to the school's computer labs. She typed up a glee list ranking the most slutty member. _'Rachel wants slutty. I'll show her slutty.'_ She posted it on Rachel's locker knowing that she was the only one in as early as she was. No one else was meant to see forgot the flaw in her plan. With her in school there was no one to pick up Rachel. Puck found the Glist and posted it on the noticeboard.

That morning Mr Schuester was called to Principal Figgens office after Sue found a Glee list with a ranking of the most promiscious members of the the glee club. Quinn was number 1 with Santana following her and Puck right behind. Rachel was at the very bottom with a minus five. Will expected it was Sue after she posted that list last year that ranked the ugliest gingers but the password code used to make the glist was "glee club". He confronted his Glee Club.

"Who did it?" Quinn is sitting behind Rachel. She was staring at those brown luscious locks getting lost in thoughts of running her fingers through it. "This is serious Principal Figgens is threathning to disband the glee club."

Santana stopped filing her nails. "Why are we playing this game. We all know it was Puck." The Latina spit out. _'Hell, if she thinks I'm the one who did this. I bet she thinks it's me...damn Puck.' "_Back off I didn't do squat." Puck says defiantly. Rachel felt anger toward him. He made out that Quinn, her Quinn, was a slut. Quinn was not a slut she was her beautiful angel and the fact that he tried to make the entire school seem differently made Rachel want to kill the mohawked punk. "Then why is your girlfriend at the top of the list?" Tina asked.

"And why am I last? Aside from the fact that I refused to have sex with you." Rachel fumed at him. _'Am I really that ugly that I would be put on the bottom?' _Rachel worried. _'Hopefully that keeps Santana, Puck and even that Jesse kid away...they don't want a girl who doesn't put out.' _Quinn smirked.

Mr Schuester tried to step in "Okay enough, no one is accussing anyone of anything but seriously Puck did you do it?"

"I said no. I'm a deliquent, I like setting stuff on fire and beating people I don't know but I am no liar. I'll say it again. I didn't do it."

"Alright here is the importantpoint between this and posting Sue Slyvester's personal video on Youtube you guys are getting a pretty bad reputation." The Glee Club director told the twelve students sitting before him.

"Why is that a bad thing? Maybe if we seem more dangerous people will stop flushing my glasses down the toilet." Rachel looked at Quinn and both girl shared a pitying look for Artie.

"Look things are hard right now I get it. You are under a lot of pressure with Regionals coming up and I know winning Sectionals hasn't had the popular effect on your popularity that a lot of you thought it would." Will began handing out sheet music. "But becoming what you despise is not the answer."

"Man, this song is whack." Mercedes announced making some people giggle.

"No it is not. It's a terrific song on a long list of top hits that because of time or some bad press has become a joke and like you guys it's time to start rehabilitating it's bad reputation. The assignment for the next week is to find a song like this and mine them for for what works and make them great again and thn hopefully you can apply this musical lesson to your own lives."

**"Ice ice..."**

Vanilla Ice's 'Ice Ice Baby' was the song that her teacher chose to perform. Rachel watched another musical number where Mr Schuester rapped and what she hated was that she was enjoying it. _'Look at my pregnant baby dance...she is so adorable but how can she even look at me. I placed a negative number in a quota of the hottest and okay technically it was most sexually promscious...why is my girl number one? Oh my God...Quinn must flirt with alot of guys...well I can have guys drooling over me.'_

Rachel hatched a plan but she needed the help of the AV club. The brunette decided to ask Artie for help. "I need to enlist the services of the AV club"

"What do you have in mind?" Artie asked the beautiful brunette.

"My shame at appearing so low on the glist has made me re-evalute my image at this school and beyond. I've now realised that in today's culture of bad boy athlethes and celebrity sex tapes, a good reputation is no good at all, Artie, you know how our Glee Club assingnment was to find a song with a bad reputation and rehabilitate it? Well mine is going to get down and dirty."

Artie was hoping that Rachel was looking at his face because even picturing Sue was not working. He had to stop her. "I'm gonna stop you. You had me at sex tape. How can I help?"

Rachel smirked and walked behind him and began to push his chair in the direction of the AV club. "Hold onto your hat because Rachel Berry is going to become musically promiscuios.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxXXx

Rachel found Puck and invited him over to her house. He agreed. Next was to find Finn. She found him by his locker muttering about a spanish book. She snuck up to him.

"Finn, have you thought of a song for the bad reputation project?" Finn smiled a dopey smile at the girl. "I am still with Jesse." Rachel said wanting to make it clear that she wasn't interested in hooking up with him. "but you and I sing really well together and I could really use a good leading man." Finn nodded.

"Cool, yeah, I'm in Rachel."

Rachel spun on her heels clutching her folder as she walked away from the boy smiling. Next was Santana and of course Brittany.

Rachel walked into the Cheerio's locker room. It still smelt the same as that time she and Quinn had, well lets just say, fun times. She smirked as her mind began to wander back.

_Quinn had just finished Cheerio's practice. Rachel hid in the private showers, hoping beyond hope that Quinn got her text otherwise she was standing naked in a school shower for nothing. Even if it was spotless. She heard a knock on the shower door._

_"Occupied." She said loudly._

_"I was hoping it would be." She would recognise that husky voice anywhere. Rachel flung open the door and pulled a sweaty Cheerio clad Quinn into the shower. "Oh my god." was all the blonde could say to the naked girl in front of her and soon she would be screaming it._

"Like what you are seeing. This is for Cheerio's only. Did you become a Cheeio?" Brittany asked with an air of confusion about her question. "What...no...I-I-I was just going to ask could you and Santana help me with my bad reputation project?"

"And why would we help you?" Brittany asked but Santana came up behind the blonde Cheerio and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders. "What can we help you with Berry." She asked polietly.

"I need angels for my video and I thought that it would be ironic to have the two fiercest girls play them so I came to ask you two." Santana beamed. "Well we are pretty badass. Sure but why didn't you ask Quinn she was number one on the Glist?"

"Quinn...uh...well I needed two and uh...you two are a pair...so uh...I will see you tomorrow for filming." The Cheerios walked out the door passing Rachel as they went. "I know why." Brittany whispered to Rachel on her way out the door.

XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxx

That night Puck came over to Rachel's house. She still hated him but she needed him to make Quinn see her as sexy so she knew that she had to be flirty but she didn't know how to kick it off with Quinn it was easy. "D'ya know that when we dated the rest of the school gave us a nickname? Puckleberry." _'God that was lame.'_

"That's humilating" was all Puck had to say. Rachel had to kick it up a notch.

"The fact is slumming it with me actually improved your reputation. It gave you a sense of humanity."

"Wait do you want to date again? I was wondering why you invited me here." Puck mused.

"As you know I'm taken but I could use some assitance. Help me with my song for Glee Club. I-I might be the last chance you have to salvage what's left of your reputation and stay in Glee. besides you need a song that's gonna express your inner pain."

Puck was interested and Rachel could see it in his eyes. "So what song do you want to do for your assignment?"

"I have chosen David Geddes faqntastically terrible '70s top 10 hit "Run Joey Run". It's a story song so we get to play parts. I'm gonna play the tragic heroine who dies in the end a la Nicole kidman in Moulin Rouge and you can play thre hunky heroic male lead."

"Do I get to kill you?" _'Why does he say that with hope in his voice?'_

"No actually my dad shoots me with a shotgun." Puck sighes and sits on Rachel's bed. "Do you think I made the Glist? Honestly?" "Well it does sound like something you would do."

"God, I am so tired of people judging me for a few mistakes. I try to be a good guy. I go to school and I say 'Be cool Puck, Be nice.' but by 2nd period I've got a fire extingusher in my hands and I am spraying some dweeb with it and I don't know how I got there."

Rachel wants to suggest that he take anger management classes but then realised that she does the same thing with her criticisms. The brunette sat next to him. "I understand. Yeah, I sit in Glee Club and I watch a couple of imperfect performances and a litany of criticisms builds up inside me like a volcano and I keep telling myself to hold it in but it just comes bursting out. Granted I am generally right but it doesn't do much for my reputation."

Puck grins leeringly. "It does suck when you do that." He leaned in closer to the diva.

"So, uh, how do you think we can get people to see us differently?" Puck looks at her with a scared look but moves even closer. "I don't know." he says dumbly. He goes to kiss her but Rachel shudders. It is bad enough that she has to kiss Jesse.

"I ca- I can't do this." She pushed him off her. "You know whoever made the Glist is probably gonna put you at number 1 when they find out that you cheated on that Jesse kid with me...Besides Jesse will never fully nderstand what it means to be a Jew." Puck tried to kiss her again. Rachel felt her skin crawl but she needed him. She knew if she slapped him or called him names that he would leave se needed to let him down gently.

No...I-I am ironically turned on by your bad boy image but I think we should keep this professional" Rachel told him. He wanted to leave but she managed to persuade him.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXXxxXXX

"Hey Berry that dress is hot." Santana said smiling. "It is a white flowy gown. The same one you are wearing." Rachel pointed out to the Cheerio. "I know why do you think I said it was hot." Brittany came around the corner and linked her pinky with Santana's. "We are going to shoot everybody's scenes seperately." Rachel told Finn, Santana and Brittany.

Once they had finished and Rachel was sure Finn had disappeared she called Puck to the film his scenes. Puck left straight after he was done because even though hanging with Rachel helped his reputation, he was pretty sure that slumming it with Artie and lauren and the other AV geeks would pretty much ruin him. 20 minutes after Puck left Jesse showed up and Artie couldn't help but giggle at how good of a job Rachel had done playing those guys.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxXXxxxxXxx

Mr Schuester decided he had to investigate who made the Glist so he called all glee member to his office for private sessions.

Quinn was getting anxious and nervous. She hadn't seen Rachel the night before and Puck went out with some girl which meant that she had spent the last night trying to think of ways to get out of activities that Mrs. Puckerman had planned for the two of them.

"Rachel did it." Quinn told the teacher. Think about it. I stole..." _her heart _"the guy she is in love with then I stole the guy she dated to get over the guy she was in love with and I am kinda a bitch to her."

"Just doesn't seem like Rachel." Mr Schuester told the pregnant teen.

"She has gone behind your back before and I mean who is to say that there is only one culprit...you know it could of been Puck he said that he wanted to get Rachel back and his way of flirting is to be mean." _'He will never think it was Rachel. This plants the seeds for Puck...' _Quinn left the teacher's office feeling happy that she had made her point.

XxxxxXxxxxXXXxxxxxXxxxxXxxx

Rachel was kissing Quinn's neck lingering on certain spots making Quinn's entire body shudder with arousal. Quinn was clutching fistfuls of Rachel's sheets as a tongue swirled against her skin. "Baby...you need to stop...I am...too turned on...please stop..." Rachel pouted and looked into the blonde's eyes.

"Why...whats wrong?" Quinn managed an embarrassed smile. "Your dad is downstairs and with the baby I know that I won't be able to keep quiet if we go any future." Rachel grinned at the answer and snuggled up next to Quinn.

"Did you hear about Mr schue being a manwhore apparently he sleeps with anything that moves." Quinn told Rachel.

"Yeah, I heard he slept with Shelby Corcoran...you know that really beautiful coach of Vocal Adrenialine...and April...the one who looks like Glenda...from Wicked..."

Quinn chuckled to herself. "She does look like her. So what did Schue say to you during your investigation?"

"Nothing much...he was hot though..." Quinn lips curled downwards but Rachel's did the opposite."I'm kidding, I'm kidding." The blonde perked up and pulled Rachel's body closer to hers.

"I can't wait for you to see my Glee presentation tomorrow."

XxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXXxx

Mr Schuester warned the Glee club before Rachel's presenation that the Glist issue was in Pricipal Figgin's jurisdiction and that someone should come forward.

When nobody came forward Mr Schester decided to continue with the class.

"Rachel how about you show us your bad reputation project." Rachel bounced to the front of the white screen. _'Man, she is beyond adorable...I am so lucky.'_

"I would like to say a few words first, though I understand that a motion picture should stand on it's own . I do realise that some of you are not well versedin the complex vocabulary of the filmic arts. I expec that this video will go over the heads of our less cultured team mates. So let me just say that I hope you enjoy my Bad Reputation."

Rachel sat back down. The video played and when Quinn seen Puck on screen with her bab she shot him a glare. She felt herself get more and more jealous as the video went on. All the guys (minus Brittany) that she worried Rachel would leave her for were with her in the video of that terrible song that Rachel sang wonderfully.

The song ended and after the boys beraded Rachel the blonde knew where she would be.

"Seriously we need a new place." Quinn announced in the first floor ladies bathroom. "Rachel smiled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry about the video I just...I wanted to be seen as hot...you deserve a hot girlfriend."

"I have one...that's why I put her at the bottom of the Glist so boys would keep away."

Rachel looked shocked at how casual Quinn's confession had come out. "You...you made the Glist!"

"Yes...I got jealous of Santana and I wanted to make you be jealous for me...but damn that video...I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you..." Rachel held her girlfriend's face in her palm. "But why put yourself number one?" Rachel asked in a caring tone.

"You said that Santana's sluttiness was a turn on." Rachel shook her head and kissed Quinn's cheek. "Your beauty...not just your physical beauty but the beauty of your mind and your heart is the biggest turn on. I am so terribly in love with you Quinn Fabray and I need you to stop being so insecure about my feelings for you."

Quinn smiled and couldn't help but kiss her girlfriend not caring if they went too far.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Mr Schuester eventually found out it was Quinn who posted the Glist. She gave him falke reasons but she soon realised that they might have been reasons in and of themselves.

Jesse broke it off with Rachel telling her "Do me a favour, if we end up next to each other at Ballet club this week just to your arabesques and picques in silence. Don't talk to me."

_'That was really gay. Great now I have to find a new beard!'_

Mr Schuester picked "Total Eclipse of the Heart£ as a solo for Rachel she belted it out as she thought of ideas for her new beard.

**And that's what you MISSED leat time on Glee.**

**Okay I know that it sucked but I think that is because I am rusty. Review and tell me what you thought. Seriously it helps.**


	18. Laryngitis

**Sorry for the delay I left my Glee dvds at my dad's place...anyway I hope you enjoy. I made it epically long to make up for it.**

**Chapter 18:**

Rachel was looking Quinn up and down with the giant black piano in between them. Quinn was blushing and looking back at the girl but they quickly turned their attention to the new arrival in the room. Puck walked into the Glee rehearsal without his mohawk, Rachel glared at him shocked while Quinn wasn't bothered.

Rachel was getting annoyed, really annoyed that she was carrying everyone in Glee club. She began to notice that people were miming and there was no way they could win Regionals if everyone was not at their best. She needed help so she went to Lauren Zizes who was the president of the AV club and after paying her off with some bars of snickers, the choir room was bugged.

Rachel played back the tapes and realised that her own baby, her Quinn, was one of those people miming. She had to tell Mr. Schuester so she gave him the list.

She took out her many bottles of vitamins and placed them on the piano.

Mr Schuester was confused. "Um-Wait. What are these?"

"My vitamin supplements. I'm taking them three times a day. I'm exhasted. I even felt a tickle in the back of my throat and I never get sick." _'I don't like being sick, and I don't wanna risk getting Quinn and the baby sick either...even if she is not pulling her weight in glee.'_

"I just don't understand why you are so tired all of a sudden."

"Because every song I sing in here is a solo. As you know I have perfect pitch which also means I have a very sensitive ear. None of them were singing. I knew I need proof so I had a little talk with Lauren Zizes, president of the AV club. She helped me bug the choir room and after going through the tapes I compiled a list. Here are the glee clue members who are not pulling their weight." Rachel handed him a list.

"This is half the club." Rachel shot the Glee club director pointed look.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxx

Rachel found Quinn in the bathroom; not their usual one. It was empty all the same. Quinn was trying to fix her top over her bump. Rachel tried to ignore how adorable Quinn was being and remembered that she had to confront her.

"Quinn...I know you are not singing." The blonde quickly rounded to see her girlfriend.

"What?" Quinn asked cocking her eyebrow. Rachel smiled beside her better judgement. _'Why does that eyebrow thing have to be so sexy? Focus!' _"I know you are not singing in Glee club."

Quinn dropped her eyebrow. "Oh, that...I don't know what that is...I feel like I am in a funk sometimes and then I feel great but when I am feeling down I can't sing. I think I am going insane and now I am crying..." Quinn went to wipe her eyes but Rachel grabbed her by her wrist.

She smiled and looked the blonde with a look of nothing more than sheer love. "Baby, don't, it's just pregnancy hormones. It is normal. Don't cry." Rachel kissed the vein on Quinn's wrist and then kissed her cheek. "Come on, lets go to class." Quinn smiled and kissed her girlfriend on her beautiful nose and they walked to class, Rachel went slightly ahead to diffuse suspicion and Quinn watched, transfixed, as Rachel's skirt swished giving almost glimpses of Rachel's amazingly pert ass.

XxxxXxxxXXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxx

"I am very disappointed in you guys." Mr Schuester said to the group at the meeting.

"Can't believe you narked on us." Finn growled at Rachel.

"Don't get mad at me for exposing your laziness. I am tired of carrying all of your weight. Regionals is a month guys."

"I'm just trying to understand what's going on here. Finn why did you stop singing?" _'Of course he asks his golden boy first.' _Santana thought to herself.

"'Cause you started giving all the male leads to Jesse. Kinda shock my confidence, you know?" Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"What difference does it make? Everyone knows my job here is to look hot" Santana said to them.

Quinn cuts her off and loftly admits. "My baby hormones are making me moody." Rachel gave the blonde a quick lopsidded smile.

Brittany then blurted out "There are so many lyrics."

"Okay. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link, a glee club i about a myriad of voices coming together as one. All right? This ends now which is why your assignment for the week is for each of you to come up with a song that best represents how you see yourself where you are in your lives right now, your voice, then you are gonna stand up here and sing your heart out. All of you."

"Solos? In front of everyone?" Kurt asked.

"The Glee Club had lost its voice. It's time for us to get it back."

XXXxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxxxXXXxxx

Rachel waited in her dad's car by a tree near Puck's house trying to look inconspicuous while Quinn tried to get out of the Puckerman house.

"Quinn, come play Super Mario Brothers with me. Did you know that if it wasn't for this game people would just think moustaches were for old guys and queers. It changed the way we look at people. Come on. I have it set on multiplayer." Puck said to her from his room. Quinn sighed, "I can't I'm tutoring a friend."

"Well Britanny does need to use a tutor." Puck said before pressing unpause.

"It's not Brittany. I am late."

"Mrs. Puckerman I'm heading over to my friend's house. I'll be back soon." Quinn said to the middle aged woman reading a magazine in the kitchen.

"Well bundle up, it's cold outside and you will be back no later than ten, missy."

"Fine...I'm gonna be late. Bye Mrs Puckerman."

Quinn ran out of the house and let out a frustrated sigh. She caught a glimpse of Rachel and all the anger that she felt evaporated from her body. "Heya baby. Get in."

Quinn did as she was told and they drove to the lake. The both got out of the car and walked to the big oak tree. Rachel handed Quinn a blanket for them to sit on. They held each other close and watched the moon reflect off the water.

Quinn noticed that at the bottom of the big oak someone had carved a heart. She smiled and seen that inside the carved heart were the carvings "RB lvs QF". She instintively reached out and touched the carvings. Rachel watched her.

"When did you?" Quinn asked. Rachel smiled shyly. "After you sang for me...the day after you told me you loved me. I knew that I loved you and that I would always feel that way and I wanted something to remind me of that in case I lost my way...apart from some minor issues." Rachel gently touched Quinn's baby bump. "I never have lost my way."

Quinn began to cry and slugged Rachel in the shoulder. "Look what you made happen. Sorry..." Quinn wiped her tears away and chuckled. "I love you Rachel Berry. I love you." Quinn kissed Rachel and held her face trying to convey all the love and devotion she felt towards the other girl. Rachel felt it. They kissed with roaming hands until Quinn's phone chirped telling her it was 9:45 and she had to head home.

Quinn lay in bed and cried wishing that Rachel was lying next to her to tell her it was just the baby hormones.

XxxxxXXxxxxXXxXxxxxXxxxx

The next Glee club rehersal started with Mr Schuester telling everyone "Lets get it started." but before anyone had a chance to move Rachel quickly moved to the front of the group.

"As I was first on the sign up sheet I will kick things off. I have chosen Miley Cyrus' 'The Climb' because it is about overcoming obstacles and beating the odds, in my case the obstacle is you, my lackluster teammates who refuse to carry their own weight."

Rachel turned to Brad for him to begin playing. Santana stopped applying makeup, Finn flinched, Kurt and Artie seemed disturbed while brittany moved her head side to side. All Quinn wanted to do was put her arms around her baby as she wondered. _'What happened to my Baby's voice?'._

"Rachel, I think you lost your voice." The choir teacher told her. She felt her heart shatter.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXXxxxxXxx

Rachel ran out of Glee club and the second the bell rang Quinn walked as quickly as she could towards the bathroom. She noticed it was unlocked. Rachel wasn't there. She found the diva behind the curtain of the auditorium. Rachel was sobbing and Quinn joined her on the floor.

"Hi Baby. Are you okay?" Quinn asked the crumpled diva.

"No...I...I...Quinn." Quinn held Rachel close and let her cry on her chest. "Come on I will take you to a doctor, he will give you something."

Rachel clutched her fingers onto Quinn's top. "Can you just hold me. Please." Quinn nodded and held Rachel slowly carressing her fingers on Rachel's shoulders. "No matter what though...I will love you...always." Quinn told Rachel as she kissed the diva on her wet cheek.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Quinn was in Calc 2 when Finn grabbed Rachel and put her in his car. "I'm taking you to a doctor." He told and though Rachel wanted to be with Quinn and not him she was to tired from crying to argue with him.

Rachel was in her doctor's office which was a soothing pale blue. "What if he says I'll never sing again? I mean who am I without my voice? I'm just this spoiled, annoying only child..."

"Don't say that. There's like so many awesome things about you."

"Like?"

Finn scoffed. "Look, he's not gonna say you'll never sing again." _'and you wonder why I am not with you?'_

"Bad news Rachel. You'll probably never sing again...I'm kidding...You have a severe tonsillitis which has resulted in an inner ear infection. From the looks of things this is not the first time you should of had them out years ago." Rachel panicked.

"Why should I let you butcher my throat when just resting my voice for a week and chugging down herbal tea will do the same job?"

"This is a very serious infection." Rachel couldn't come up with an excuse. _'Oh god, infection, Quinn and I were kissing what if I infected her. What if I did something to hurt the baby, our baby, the baby...oh no...'_

"I think she is worried about the surgery affecting her singing voice." Finn chimed in.

"At least start taking these antibioticsunless you think they're going to adversely affect your dance moves." The doctor said tersly. The doctor left leaving just Rcahel and Finn.

"What do you think I should do?" Rachel asked Finn.

"Maybe you should ask yoir boyfriend." Finn said coldly. "Oh wait you can't he's not here."

"He is in San Diego on spring break with his friends from Vocal Adrenaline." _'Actually she is in Calc 2'_

"When are you gonna realize that he is not into you like I am? You think he is gonna stick around if you can't sing? If you are a vocal cripple?" _'I don't care about Jesse. Quinn would love me without my voice.'_

"Look, I know that you've always been jealous of Jesse and even though he and I haven't spoken since the 'Run Joey Run' debacle you just have to accept the fact that I still care about him deeply and I know he still feels the same way about me." Rachel left to go change out of the hospital gown and into her regular clothes. She didn't realize how flimzy the curtain was or that Finn was watching her.

Rachel went home and found a bouquet of yellow orchids and pink roses sitting on the foyer table. "They really are beautiful. I wonder who sent them. The card just says "Always" that's very cryptic." Leroy said as he placed the bouquet in a clear vase. "Probably Jesse." Rachel added

_'I love you Quinn. I should thank her and let her know that she could be infected.'_

"How is the case that daddy is working on?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject. "Horrible but the guy didn't deserve to be fired because he brought his partner to a work formal. I guess some people are still bigots...some people don't see that it is perfectly normal to be with someone of the same sex. Perfectly normal."

"Daddy I'm gonna go to a friend's house. I'll be back soon." Leroy smirked, he had to admit that that Quinn girl was very sweet to his daughter.

Rachel texted Quinn.

***Bb can u meet me where we met yesturday?***

***For u I wud do anything :)***

Rachel waited for Quinn by the tree outside the Puckerman's. Quinn ran out to the car and Rachel drove to a secluded spot.

"Thank you for the flowers." Rachel smiled and Quinn returned it. "Finn took me to the doctor...against my wishes and I have an infection...Quinn what if I got you and the baby sick?" Quinn smiled wider. "I am fine but I will go to a doctor tomorrow if it makes you feel better and maybe we can get you a second opinion." Rachel smiled at this and Quinn leaned in to kiss her but Rachel for once in her life pushed Quinn away.

"We can't risk it...you can't kiss me."Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Then I won't kiss you...I will just..." Quinn placed a soft tender kiss on Rachel's neck and slowly moved her lips down to Rachel's collarbone. "That's soothing." Rachel mused softly.

"Hmmm, what about this?" Quinn moved quicked and began sucking on Rachel's pulse oint making her whole body feel like it was on fire. "That's hot. Quinn." Quinn smirked and returned to what she was doing.

XXXxxxxXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXx

The next Glee cub rehersal Finn embarrassed her and made her feel extremely awkward by singing Rick Springfield's hit "Jessie's Girl". Puck sang the Sammy davis Jnr' "Lady is a Tramp". He was doing so to impress Mercedes and Quinn knew it. _'He did the same with Rachel. At least he will back off the two of us now..'_

After rehearsal Mercedes found Quinn and went to apolgize for stealing Puck from her. Quinn had to try very hard from laughing.

"Look Quinn, I could never see myself being into a guy like Puck especially since he is your baby's daddy but something just happened between us."

"I say go for it." Quinn said relieved that someone was taking him off her hands.

"What?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Look, I screwed up by letting Puck get me pregnant. He is an idiot and his mother won't let me eat bacon. I'm stuck living with him right now but at least if you guys are dating I won't have to spend so much time listening to his insane theories on how Super Marios Brothers changed civilisation. But you do realise he is using you and your popularity so he won't get tossed in a dumpster."

"I know he is using me but in a way it is even better, I'm not you. I have never had a guy like me for anything...but now I am such a steaming mug of hot chocolate...that the studliest guy in school wants to use me to harvest some mojo."

"I just don't want you getting hurt." _'Santana is going to beat your ass.'_

"I know what this is my heart is safe."

"Oh, I'm not worried about your heart. I might be okay with this but not even Puck is going to be able to call off Santana."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXXxxxxXXXxxXXX

Rachel went with Quinn to her doctor appointment and she held the blonde's hand. Quinn got a clean bill of health but Rachel got the same news. She asked for a second opinion and another and another but they all said the same. Rachel sat on the hospital bed feeling miserable. Quinn hopped, about as easily as a pregnant woman can hop, onto the bed beside Rachel. "Let's get you home." Quinn genly tucked Rachel hair behind her ears.

Quinn took Rachel up to her room and neatly unmade the bed and told Rachel to get in. She told Rachel to get comfy and put in the Funny Girl dvd in the player and went downstairs to make soup for Rachel.

Quinn returned to room to find Rachel clutching a stuffed animal and happily watching Barbara Streisand perform. Quinn smiled contently and cocked her head to side as she just watched the beautiful brunette before her. _'She is too adorable' _

"What is that?" Rachel asked when she noticed Quinn holding a tray of food.

"The look of the luckiest girlfriend in all the world watching her amazingly adorable girlfriend being happy."

Rachel smiled and wanted desperately to run over and kiss her girlfriend. "Awww...and I meant the tray." She corrected the blonde. Quinn laughed. "Oh, I brought you some soup and bread, don't worry it's vegetable." Quinn sat next to Rachel and fed her soup.

"Mmm that is delicious." Rachel told her. Quinn smiled again. "Thanks it's just store bought." Rachel shook her head. "I meant you feeding me." Quinn smirked and continued to feed Rachel.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxx

Kurt sang a song that didn't suit him at all that resulted in many people clapping once. Brittany talked to Kurt while Quinn lay down on an empty seat.

Rachel threw on a brown wooly coat and a plaid shirt as she ate porridle walking down the halls not caring if people seen her in her disheveled state.

"Are you like sleepwalking?" Finn asked when he seen what a wreck she was.

"You have to be able to sleep to sleepwalk. I am on my third day of antibiotics and I am not getting any better which means I'm gonna have to get the surgery which means my life is over."

"Don't you think you are being a little dramatic. I mean even for you?" God I am so sick of you feeling sorry for yourself." _'Okay seriously you need to work on being charming. Quinn has it down.'_

"Why don't you get it? I am my voice. I am like Tinker Bell, Finn, I need applause to live."

"I got a friend I want you to meet."

"Not another doctor? I have seen six already."

"No, no, he is an old friend of mine."

XxxxXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx

Rachel went to meet Sean Fretthold, Finn's friend from football camp, he was palalysed from the neck down and refered to Rachel as "The hottie Finn talked about".

"Got a boyfriend, Rachel?" _'No, I have a girlfirend.'_

"Um sort of." _'because I do have someone but boy...no...'_

"Sort of? Sounds like I got a shot."

"I don't understand, this isn't funny." Rachel said to Finn.

"Sorry. They make me see a shrink. He says I compensate with humor. Third game of the season right after I met the Finnster this yeti fullback breaks through the line and I hear a crack. Nextthing I know I'm lying on the ground saying to myself 'Get up, get up' but nothing was working, you know?"

"Sean was a C4"

"Paralysed from the upper chest down."

"I'm so sorry." Rachel felt a swell of pity for the young ex footballer.

"Finn says your voice is messed up. Is it gonna come back?"

"I-I-I d-d-don't know." Rachel stuttered. _'I don't know why Finn brought me here.'_

"Pissed off about what you lost? I was, like real rage. I used to just lie in bed and scream."

"Finn shouldn't have brought me here. I am so sorry." Rachel turned to leave but but Finn told her to wait so she turned around. "Just tell her about what happened when they gave you the chair."

"They were all excited because I could drive it myself by blowing into that tube. The second they left me alone I drove it into the pool." _'Why would Finn suggest he tell me this story?'_

"His mom pulled him out when she heard the splash." Finn added.

"I don't understand are you trying to tell me that you are happier now?" Hoping he was going to say that the pool incident made him realize something about life.

"Hell no. I am miserable. I miss my body, I miss my life, I miss my friends, I miss girls but I realised over time that I have other stuff going on. I'm more than just one thing. You know I'm good at math. Seriously I flew through Calc 1 in like two months and I can sing."

"He is actually pretty good" Finn chimed in.

"I used to sing in the shower, in the car but I didn't have the balls to try out for my school's club like Finn did. That pissed me off more than anything. What the hell was I afraid of?"

This comment sparked something in Rachel. What was she afraid of. That people wouldn't like her. Quinn liked her. She also began to wonder why she was so afraid to be open with Quinn what were they so afraid of?

Sean's mom told them that they had to go.

"Thanks" Rachel said to him.

"For what?"

"Just, um, thanks." Rachel left the room and followed Finn back to his car.

XxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXXx

Rachel came home and found Quinn sitting in her car a block from her house. Quinn waited until the coast was clear and ran to Rachel's house. "So did Finn try anything?" Quinn asked "No I went to meet one of his friends, Sean, have you met him?"

Quinn nodded with a sad smile on her face. "Yeah, I feel so bad for the guy."

"He said somethings about regret and I want us to come out."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but closed it. "I am tired of hiding Quinn."

The blonde said nothing but she nodded. "I think it is time."

They sat in the dining room smiling widely at each other as they had dinner. Everything was going fine until the window behind Rachel shattered and a brick landed in the kitchen.

Quinn ran to Rachel screaming. "Baby!" tears filled Quinn's eyes. I'm fine." Rachel said stunned. The blonde seen blood blotch Rachel's shirt. "Baby! You are bleeding!" Quinn pulled a piece of glass out of the brunette's back. "It was not deep...awhh...it hurts...Quinn apply pressure to it. Quinn removed her sweater and pressed it into Rachel's wound.

"Call dad, tell him to come home he can fix me up. I'll be fine Quinn stop crying. I'm fine just call my dad."The blonde grabbed the cordless and rang Leroy. He rushed home with Hiram. The came home to find their window smashed and their baby girl bleeding and being comforted by a pregnant blonde teenage girl.

"Baby, what happened?" Hiram asked panicked while Leroy ran to get his bag and to sterlise his equipment. "I dunno, Quinn and I were talking and the window smashed...I-I-I think it was a brick...someone threw a brick through the window..." Hiram picked up a brick in his kitchen and read the note that was wrapped around it aloud.

"Keep out of people lifes Fags!" Hiram sighed. "I think this was because of me...well the case I am working on. I am so sorry sweetheart."

Leroy began to fix Rachel. He removed his daughter's shirt to get to her wound. "It's not too deep." He told her. Rachel clutched onto Quinn's hand while Hiram watched his daughter in pain but noticed that the blonde was comforting her.

"Sorry, Quinn is it." Hiram asked holding out his hand for the blonde to shake. Quinn shook the short man's hand. "Yes. Nice to meet you."

"Quinn is my fri-" Rachel began but Quinn squeezed her hand gently and told the man. "I am...I...Rachel and I are dating..." Rachel smiled at how brave Quinn was being. "Rachel is my girlfriend and I know that I am not person you would want to date your daughter." Quinn rubbed her bump gentely. "But I love your daughter more than I think it is humanly possible to love someone."

Hiram smiled and Leroy smirked. "Finally." We have seen you sneak into our house so much we were beginning to think you were secretly living in our attic like that stalker on CSI."

They all laughed. "I don't think we should come out Quinn." Rachel said quietly. "Not with what just happened. I don't want some small minded person hurting _you_. We can stay private." Quinn kissed Rachel's hand. "If that's what you want Baby."

XxxxXXXxxxxxXxxxxXXxxxx

The Glee club seen Artie performed The Script's song "For the First Time", Tina sang The Cure song "Friday I am in Love", Brittany sang the Aqua song "I'm a Barbie Girl." and Quinn sang "Alone" by Heart. Rachel smiled at her throughout the entire performance.

Rachel showed up to Sean's house once her voice healed she felt bad and knew that she needed to do something so she brought the sheet music for the song the Glee club was doing that week. "One Love" by U2.

**And that's what you MISSED Last time on Glee.**

**Let me know what you thought because I actually like this chapter. :)**


	19. Dream on

**I am extremelly sorry that I didn't update sooner I had a grievance in the family and my inspiration kind of ran out...I am sorry again...Here is Dream On and I hope y'all enjoy it.**

Episode 19:

Quinn for the first time knocked on Rachel's door in the morning to pick her up for school. Rachel beamed a shining smile at a pregnant Quinn as she stood in her hall. Rachel's dads smiled as they watched Rachel walk to Quinn's car. "They are really cute together" Leroy sighed.

The pair drove to school. Quinn had her hand on the gear shift when Rachel covered it with her own. Quinn smiled softly and Rachel hummed along to the radio. Both enjoying the comfortimg silence as they held each others hands. It soon ended when they got to school.

Quinn stopped like usual a block from McKinely. She leaned over and kissed the diva's cheek and asked. "Honey, how is your back?"

Rachel sighed and shot Quinn a loving smile. "It is healing quite nicely. I think I need to move around now. Daddy keeps making me relax and you know I am not one to be lazy."

Quinn giggled and held Rachel's hand. "You are so cute." She leaned over and pressed her lips against Rachel's. Rachel smiled but the time on the dashboard revealed she would be late if she didn't leave immediately. "I should go baby." She told Quinn and after a quick peck goodbye, she was gone, leaving behind a longing Quinn Fabray.

They each went about their day knowing that the other one would be on their mind all day until they could see each other again.

Bryan Ryan came into speak to the Glee Club. Mr Schuester introduced him to the group of kids. "Okay guys listen up. This is Mr Ryan he is a member of the school board and he would like to say a few words." Mr Schuester stepped off to the side to let Bryan speak to the class but jumped back in front to say one more thing. "I just want you guys to listen critically and know that what he is saying is just the view of many opinions."

"Take out a piece of paper...and on that paper I want you to write down your biggest dream, a dream that means so much, you are afraid to admit it even to youself."

Quinn looked down at the page and wanted desperately to be honest and write down "Marry Rachel some day" But she worried Bryan Ryan would read them out. So she went with a safe answer and scribbled down the words "Stretch Marks". She peered over at Rachel and seen her write "Become a Star" down on her page. Quinn knew that was a dream that would no doubt come true.

Quinn was snapped from her thoughts when Bryan walked over to Artie and schrunched up his page and tossed it into the nearest trash can.

"Your dream is never going to happen. 91% of you will spend your entire lives living in Alan County Ohio. So unless you wrote down that your dream was to work for a mid-market health insurance provider or find an entry level job in an eldery care facility, you are going to be very disappointed."

"This is really depressing." Mercedes said voicing what everyone was thinking.

"I'm gonna guess that your dreams involve showbiz well let me tell you: Showbiz dreams are the most un-realistic of them all."

The most unlikely of the group to speak about a career in showbiz; Tina, spoke up. "But that's what I want to do with my life."

"Awh, look I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, I'm just trying to spare you the disappointment."

"I think they get your point." Mr Schuester said obviously angry at Mr. Ryan.

"Awh, Will Schuester here is a prime example. He used to have that glimmer of hope in his eyes that I can see right now in all of yours...but he couldn't make it happen for himself, so he know has to try and convince you all that it will happen for you. Well guess what his dream didn't work out and neither will yours."

Tina started crying. Quinn wanted to punch the man but she knew that was her pregnancy hormones in full drive.

"Okay you are done here." Mr Schuester said to his old Glee club team mate. "You would be wise to show me some respect." Mr. Ryan threathened.

"You have said your piece, now get out."

"Will Schuester, I should thank you, you have made my decision about which programme to cut a lot easier." Bryan Ryan left the choir room.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxXXxxx

Rachel was in ballet, piroting around the studio showing off how much she had healed even if it was just to herself. She spun but stopped when she suddenly noticed Jesse leaning on the balance beam. She was caught off guard.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"How was your spring break?" Rachel asked not really caring but failing for somethig else to say.

"It was good...what were you rehearsing?"

"A guy..." Rachel went to her bag to but away spare clothes. "...came to Glee Club to talk about dreams luckily I have known mine since I was four, I am gonna play three parts on Broadway; Evita, Funny Girl and Laurie in Oklahoma. I was just practicing her dream ballet with Curly. It's what I do when I a little stressed."

"That's not a dream. A dream is something that fills up the emptiness inside, the one thing that you know if it came true all the hurt would go away...You singing "Don't Cry for me Argentina" in front of a sold out crowd isn't a fantasy. It's an inevitability."

Rachel hugged Jesse tightly. Closing her eyes tightly wishing beyond hope that if she closed her eyes for long enough Quinn would be the one hugging her but when she opened those beautiful brown eyes and just saw Jesse she felt sadness was over her. Jesse was a good guy. He wasn't as bad as Finn, she knew she had to treat this beard right.

"I thought you'd never come back" She heard herself say.

"And miss all your drama? Never" Rachel smiled sweetly. Her phone buzzed in her bag and she pulled away from Jesse to check it. She had a test message from Quinn. She checked it.

***Bathroom NOW! 911***

Rachel excused herself from Jesse. "I have to...I'll be back..." The diva took off running towards the first floor bathroom. Rachel burst in and ound Quinn leaning against a wall. Rachel ran to her.

"What is it? Is it the baby? Did you fall? Are you okay?" Rachel asked holding Quinn's forearm. Quinn's lips twitched upwards. "I need a kiss."

Rachel let go of Quinn's arm and she hit the blonde in the shoulder. "I ran all the way from...I thought something happened!" Rachel told Quinn.

"But something did happen. I feel really turned on...I was thinking of you in class and I let out a moan...in class! I think Santana heard me. I was only thinking about you and...uh...I just need you."

"That is normal baby. I read online woman's libido is heightened during pregnany." Rachel smiled sympathetically and rubbed Quinn's arm. With that Quinn crossed her legs and moaned deeply.

Rachel stopped. "Really Quinn? I am not doing anything." Rachel jibed. "The slightest touch baby..." The brunette moved her hands under Quinn's baby doll dress and grinded it agaisnt her girlfriend's center.

Withen a minute Quinn became undone. She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend. Rachel removed Quinn's underwear "Can't let you go around in those wet ones, here." Rachel went to her bag and took out her slushie kit. She took out a pair of loose panties. Quinn stepped into them and Rachel helped pull them up.

After one last kiss goodbye the girls went there separate ways. Rachel left the bathroom last and bumped into took her hand and they walked to class. "So what is your dream?" Jesse asked. Rachel beamed up at him remember how Quinn felt against her fingers. "I don't know."

"Then go inside find it and ask it what is it gonna take."

Rachel tried to stop a laugh that wanted escape thinking _'Quinn is my dream...hey I was just inside her'. _"Why are you pushing this?" Jesse wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder and smiled while she looked uncomfortable.

"Because you are my girlfriend and I want to know all your secrets. When you lie awake at night what's missing." Rachel looked in pain as she tilted her head.

_'Quinn, I want to spent the night together wrapped up in each other's embrace not caring if we got caught.'_

Rachel wanted to say Quinn but she knew after last week and the scars in her back that she couldn't say what she wanted to so instead she said something she often dreamed about besides the beautiful blonde in her life. "My mom"

"Your mom? You mean like you wanna meet her?"

"I would just like to know who she is...I don't really need to meet her but maybe just find out her name or something about her...It's silly it's not like it is gonna happen or anything."

"Why?"

"Well just because my dads never told me anything and I didn't want to ask them anything because I didn't wanna hurt their feelings."

"So lets check it out without them knowing. Do you know why I came back to school here; to win another National title and to make all your dreams come true. If this is one of them then I am not gonna stop until it happens."

This moved Rachel even though she had Quinn she liked the feeling of having people being nice to her.

Rachel had gone straight to the library after her talk with Jesse and after some searches through microfilm she came to the conclusion that the Broadway legend Patty LePone could very well be her mother.

She saw Jesse sitting down at an almost empty table and she hurried over to him to tell him.

"I found her" She told her excited.

"Who? Your mother? Where?" Jesse asked, confused that she had figured it out that quickly.

"In the library." Rachel sat down forcing Jesse to slide over.

"I have been researching her all morning and as I suspected my intution is correct my mother is broadway legend Patty LePone. I have always had a connection with Ms LePone, her selection of roles and songs. I decided to do a little math to see if her being my mom was even possible. I was born December 18th 1994. 1994 was a big year for mother she was a sensation in Pal Joey but that was in New York, I was born in Ohio, you say. Well mother took many breaks in the show to tour with Mandy Patinkin that April found them at the EJ Thomas Hall in Akrinad Ohio for a standing room performance, nine months before I was born."

"Are you saying your fathers impregnated Patty LePone in The Meriot in Akrinad. Was Mandy Patinkin in on this?" Jesse joked.

"All you have to do is look at pictures of her in her performance in Masterclass in 1996. Look at the pain in her eyes and the hurt she is feeling for giving up her obviously talented little girl." Rachel sighed. She really wanted Patty LePone to be her mother. She told herself when she was younger that her mother was famous and that was were she got her talent from.

"One question, what was in it for her?" Jesse asked bursting Rachel's bubble.

"M-m-money, a-a-a sense of charity for those in need."

Jesse gave her a sad smile. Rachel knew it wasn't true. She knew she hadn't found her mom. She sighed and decided to believe the truth and not the mother she had created.

"I don't know, I guess you're right. Do you want to hear my research that proves my mother is Bernadette Peters?"

"Why are you so afraid about finding the truth?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, I guess I don't want to think my mother was some teenage trollop...like Quinn." _'That hurt so much...why did I say that, clear it up...'_ "or worse some skanky girl who would do anything for money including giving me up."

"Why does it have to be one of those choices? Maybe she had a really good reason for doing what she did...We need to do a real investigation. Like CSI real. Do you have any baby stuff in your house? Something that might give us a clue?"

"My fathers kept every piece of paper or file related to my life in cabinets in our basement. It is sort of a little Rachel Berry museum."

"Perfect we will start there."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Quinn came over to Rachel's house after school. They were sitting on the couch. Rachel was massaging Quinn's swollen feet when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Quinn asked as the brunette peered out the window. She saw Jesse standing on her front porch. "Jesse" she replied.

Quinn sighed. "Get rid of him..." Rachel smirked at Quinn. "I will...just go into the kitchen."

The pregnant blonde took her shoes and walked as gracefully as a pregnant woman can into the Berry kitchen. Rachel opened the door and before she could say anything Jesse took her hand and pulled her up to her room.

They got to her room and Jesse beamed a smile at her. "Operation baby mama is a go. Go get the boxes from the basement and meet me back here."

"Why did you drag me upstairs?" Rachel asked knowing Quinn would get the wrong idea. Jesse shrugged "It seemed more dramatic."

Rachel smiled and went downstairs to get the boxes and to explain what was going on to Quinn.

She found the blonde eating potato chips in the kitchen. "What is he doing here?" Quinn asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

Rachel looked down at her shoes. "He is helping me find my mom..."

A silence filled the room. Quinn was the first to speak. "You want to find your mom?"

Rachel nodded. "I am just curious about her." Quinn moved closer toward Rachel and pulled the smaller girl in for a hug. "That is okay baby." Rachel cried into Quinn's top. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Quinn swept the hair off Rachel's face and soothed her "Baby, that is impossible."

They stayed that way for a while until Rachel remembered Jesse was waiting for her. She told Quinn to wait and she got some of her baby stuff from the basement.

Rachel came into her room carrying two large cardboard boxes. Jesse walked up to her and took a box off her and asked "What took you so long?"

"There were so much stuff in the basement. It is like a shrine. It is creepy and flattering at the same time. These boxes have the earliest dates on them."

"My baby teeth." Rachel said as she dove into the box by her. She rummaged through it some more when Jesse handed her a photo of her scan and said "Look" Rachel grabbed it and sighed "Is that me? Awh." She looked at the photo. It reminded her Quinn's baby's scan. "Looks like you. Looks like you are in fifth position..." Jesse said. "Makes sense my dads said they used to play Vavaldi into my mothers belly."

Rachel dug some more and found a trophy with a gold star. "My first singing competion. I came in first place." Rachel handed the trophey to Jesse. "You were 8 months old." he said incredusciously. "I was very musically verbal." Rachel says matter of factly. Rachel found some baby shoes and muttered "Cute little baby shoes." thinking they would look so adorable on Quinn's baby.

"What is this?" Jesse asked retrieving a tape casette from one of the boxes. "It says from Mother to daughter." He showed it to Rachel before she took it in her hands. "Oh my god, she wrote this. She held this in her hand."

Jesse jumped up and took it from her grasp and moved over to her CD player.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"Playing the tape." Jesse said matter-of-factly.

"NO!"

"Why not? She wanted you to hear this."

"I-I-I'm not ready. Look this is all happening too fast. What if she is singing on the tape? What if she is terrible? Or worse, what if she is better than me?"

"I can't believe we are so close to your dream coming true and you are running away from it."

"No, it's my choice, it's my life and I-I-I'm not ready." Rachel sits down on her bed and looks at the cassette box. "Jesse, I think you should go." The brunette threw the tape back into a box and waited for Jesse to leave.

When Quinn heard the front door shut she went uptairs to find Rachel. Rachel was sitting at the edge of her bed not saying anything. Quinn just sat beside her and pulled her in for another hug.

XxxxXxxxXXxxxxxXXxxXXXXxxx

The next Glee club meeting, Quinn sat on the floor to be near Rachel to comfort her. She knew Rachel needed her after the evening they spent just holding each other. Mr. Ryan was back with boxes with him. He looked at the group with a cheerful smile.

"Guys, I siphoned off funds from The Cheerios and I took a little shopping spree through 'The Jazz Hands Catalogue' you know why? Because the arts matter and I got custom made 'New Directions' jean jackets."

Kurt jumped from his seat behind Rachel to get a coat. "and some rad tear-away dance wear, hello and every piece of sheet music from every Broadway show from the last 50 years. Everything a show choir need to become champions."

"Wow, that is amazing. Lets everybody give a hand to Mr. Ryan." Mr Schuester said to the class. The class clapped and just as they did Sue came into the choir room.

"Well congradulations Will, I am over the moon for you." Sue said as she moved closer. Quinn stroked her finger alongside Rachel's thigh while everyone was distracted by Sue.

"I am glad you have a good attitude about you budget being cut."

"Oh no, I'm not talking about that. I came all the way over here to congradulate you on your new role. Local director Herb Duncan does the dry cleaning for The Cheerios and he let slip that you just landed the lead in Les Mis. Congradulations. ah, I'm estatic and the good news just keeps coming because you got a part too Bri." Sue placed her hand on Mr. Ryan's shoulder and continued.

"The exciting role of townsperson. And you have a line too. Way back here in the second act...you get to say...Hurray. Congradulations both of you. really I cannot wait for opening night."

Sue left and the tension in the room was intense. Brian walked up to Kurt and snatched the jean jacket out of his hand and swipped Rachel's hair in the process. Quinn wanted nothing more than to beat Mr. Ryan for even that little action.

"Congradulations Will. You are gonna be great in the show."

"Wait, can we talk about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about, I am cutting the programme." and with that Brian Ryan stormed out of the choir room wheeling his boxes with him.

XxxXxxxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Rachel was in her bathroom brushing her hair. She came out to find Jesse by her CD player.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked him seriously wondering how the hell he got into her house.

"I said I was gonna help you make your dreams come true."

Rachel advanced towards him. "No, I am not ready!" Jesse grabbed her by her arms. "Yes, you are." He pressed a soft kiss on her lips and pressed play on his way out the door. A soft piano sound filled the room. For the first time Rachel heard her mother's voice. "Hi baby. It's your mom. I think this pretty much says it all."

A wonderfully sung version of "I Dreamed a Dream" from the Broadway classic 'Les Mis' filled her room.

Rachel wept after hearing it. It was so beautiful. She needed to be with Quinn. She needed her to hear it.

Rachel took the keys to Leroy's car and she drove over to Puck's house and texted Quinn.

***I am outside pucks. I need u. r u in?***

Quinn didn't reply but instead ran out the door and into the car. They drove to the park. Rachel explained what had happened. They held each other and Rachel lifted Quinn's shirt and made soft circles with her index finger on Quinn's bump.

"Would you do that for her?" Rachel asked looking up at the blonde. "A tape? I don't know, maybe...we could do a duet for her." Rachel smiled brightly. "Really?" Quinn nodded and they smiled at each other. Rachel started listing possible songs and Quinn smiled happily at her.

XXXxxxXxxxxxxxXXXxxxXx

Quinn took her seat in Glee club in front of Rachel as Mr Schuester spoke to the class. "You have all been repreived. Bryan Ryan isn't cutting Glee." The class applauded. Puck looked at Mr Schuester and asked "Did he die?".

"No, he didn't die. He is gonna be distracted for a couple of months making his star turn in 'Les Mis'. He got the lead role"

"But I thought you got the lead." Quinn asked the Glee Club director.

"I resigned. It was the price for keeping the club."

"I am sorry you had to do that Mr. Schue." Finn said feeling guilty.

"I'm not. The way I see it I a trading my one dream for the chance that all thirteen of you might find yours. I mean come on you can't argue with those numbers. So lets start with Tina's dream. Come on up Tina. I understand you whipped up a little dance number for us a breakout we might use at Regionals. Got a dance partner?"

"Mike Chang."

Artie sang 'Dream a Little' while Tina and Mike tap danced.

**And that is what you MISSED last time on Glee.**

**I know it isn't great but at least I am back...**


	20. Theatricality

**SORRY! for abandoning this! **

**Back to the show.**

Rachel lay on her stomach on her bed as she ran her fingers delicately over Quinn's baby bump. "Have you thought of any names for her?" Rachel asked as she felt a kick against her fingers.

"Um...not really...is that bad?" Quinn asked suddenly feeling guilty.

Rachel sat up beside her girlfriend sensing Quinn's feelings and she smiled softly "No it isn't baby...so does that mean no Drizzle Fabray"

Rachel smirked and Quinn hit her with the closest pillow she could find.

"Definetly not!"

Rachel burst into giggles.

Quinn smiled at hearing Rachel's beautiful infectious laugh. "Have you got any ideas?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled "A few". She reached over and took out a folder from under her bed. Quinn smirked "Just a few, huh" Rachel elbowed her softly "Um, what about Barbara?"

"No"

"Okay...um, Celine?"

"No"

"Patty"

"No"

"Idina"

"Are all these names of Broadway singers?"

"No...Bette?"

Quinn smiled "I like the name Beth or Bethany."

"No just Bette like Bette Midler. Oh Quinn we have to tell dad and daddy to drive us out to see her in her show. What?"

Quinn was shaking her head at Rachel "Any other names in there?"

"Um, Charlotte"

"Awh she could be Charlie for short."

Rachel coughed the word "lesbian" and Quinn pushed her lately.

Quinn smiled "I have two names now "Beth and Charlie" to choose from, it's a start"

Rachel looked down at your nails. "You should probably talk to Puck about them...S-s-so he knows and can have input."

Quinn pouted "I suppose, but I am giving her up either way. She deserves the best."

Rachel whispered "You are the best" but she dropped the subject knowing how hard it is for Quinn to think about keeping her.

Rachel snuggled close to Quinn and yawned "Night Quinn" as she fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quinn woke up early the next morning needing to pee, she woke Rachel up and Quinn lay in bed watching as Rachel used her eliptical with Rachel stage whispering "You are acting like a pedo Fabray"

They got a lift to school by Leroy claiming that it was not safe for Quinn to be driving in her trimester. Rachel said goodbye to Quinn in the carpark. And they made their separate way to class only Rachel wasn't going to class she was going to spy on Vocal Adrenaline. Quinn was in homeroom doodling love hearts while Rachel searched the Carmel High dumpsters for clues. She was too busy to realise that she was going to miss the start of Glee rehearsal.

At Glee club practice Tina came in dressed in grey sweats, everyone looked at her, feeling like they were seeing her naked without her usual gothed out gear. Quinn looked around for Rachel. She needed to kiss Rachel badly, her hormones were all over the place and her girlfriend had dissappeared. Artie peered at Tina and stated "This is so weird". Finn chimed in as he starred "This so isn't you."

"I feel like an asian branch dividian"

"Tina are there any other looks you can try?" Mr Shuester suggested trying to cheer up the girl.

The class started to give her their suggestions.

"Biker chick?" _'Rachel would look so hot as a biker chick, dressed in leather with some grease marks.'_

"Cowgirl?" _'Rachel with jeans and her sexy ass and a cowboy hat, oh my god...'_

"Hood rat?" _'They need to stop suggesting things before I implode'_

"Computer programmer." Quinn added hoping people would stop with their suggestions after that.

"Country skier" _'Don't picture Rachel o her elipitical, sweat dripping down her chest...'_

"Catholic school girl?" _'Oh, I would bend Rachel over my knee and...' _

"Happy meal no onions or a chicken"

Tina shot them all down "Look I appreciate it guys but it just isn't me, I know who I am and I am not allowed to show it. It's like communism."

Mr Shuester was about to say something when Rachel stormed into the room.

_'She looks so hot when she storms into rooms, her skirt always moves up more...'_

"Guys! We have a serious problem. You know how I've been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenialine."

Artie cut her off mid sentence. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"No not at all. Or Probably. Whatever. Anyway what I figured out. I rooted through the dumpsters behind the Carmel auditorium and I found 18 empty boxes of Christmas lights."

"Oh no"

"Which lead me to Joe all fabrics, I asked them about red chantily lace and they said they are were sold out."

"Oh sweet jesus"

"Oh my"

"What?"

"They are doing Gaga" Quinn shook her head _'Ugh I need to kiss her and now she will be in panicked Glee mode'_

"Oh that's it, it's over"

"Exactly" Rachel said feeling like they already lost.

Quinn rolled head bored and frustrated

"We should have guessed it they are going for full out theatricality. They know it is the easiest way to beat us, damn them!"

"What is up with this Gaga dude? He just like dresses weird, right? like Bowie?" Puck asked honestly confused.

Rachel scoffs at his ineptitude to soon to be iconic singers while Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Lady Gaga is not a dude! She is the biggest pop act to come along in decades. She is boundary pushing. The most theatrical performer of our generation. And she changes her look faster than Brit changes sexual partners."

"That's true." Brittany said quietly.

"It makes sense Vocal Adrenialine would pay homage. It is a perfect fit for them."

"Hold on a second, we might be able to kill two birds with one stone here, we can help Tina find a new look and find a competive number for Regionals, This week you assignment...Gaga"

Everyone looked at him shocked including Quinn. Quinn's mind started racing. Thoughts of Rachel singing about poker faces and sex and wearing almost revealing clothes.

"Pens, I need pens, my ideas just come to me, brainstorming"

"My office"

After Glee rehearsal was over Quinn almost grabbed Rachel and whispered "Bathroom now"

Quinn walked ahead and stormed into the abandoned bathroom and waited for Rachel. Rachel walked in and locked the door and said "Hi Qui-" but was cut off by Quinn's lips crashing against hers.

Quinn moved her hands under Rachel's top as she kissed her girlfriend against the bathroom tiles. Quinn moved her hands down to Rachel's skirt and began moving her fingers up Rachel's thighs before pulling down Rachel's panties.

Rachel gasped as she felt Quinn's fingers move their experiened way against her skin. Rachel broke the kiss and moaned loudly as Quinn began to thrust her fingers into Rachel.

Brittany who was on her way to Algebra but had gotten lost jumped as she passed the bathroom, sure that there was ghosts haunting that particular room from the loud moans they made.

Quinn smirked as Rachel came unraveled and she kissed Rachel's cheek "I have wanted to do that since this morning."

Rachel stuttered as she tried to focus "I-i-i would have skipped my investi-investigation if I had known that...wow...that, that was the alt-alternative"

Quinn smirked "Rooting in dumpsters is investigating?"

Rachel pouted "They lock their auditorium."

Rachel pulled up her panties and fixed her hair and makeup as Quinn did the same "I think I have an idea but we may need Mercedes."

The girls fixed their clothes and made their way out of the ladies bathroom in search of Ms. Jones.

Mercedes helped them break into the auditorium and the three girls snuck in at the upper left balcony of the Carmel Auditorium to watch their opposition perform.

"You think they can see us?" Mercedes asked a bit scared that she had gone along with the girls' plan but more scared to be in the same space as the two "enemies"

"If they catch us, can they throw us in jail?" Quinn asked as she snuck into her seat.

"Stealing their ideas is not a crime" Rachel said as she squeezed Quinn's hand lightly.

They watched as Vocal Adrenaline dressed head to toe in red lace went through a routine with Shelby Corcoran counting them in.

"They look amazing" Rachel whispered.

"Enough...you guys aren't getting it." Shelby told her club "You are letting the costumes do all the work. Theatricallity isn't about crazy outfits. It is not enough to dose yourself in gasoline, you have to light yourselves on fire and make it work."

Rachel watched in awe "God she's good." Quinn smiled as she seen the resemblance Rachel had to the woman.

"Being theatrical doesn't mean you have to be a nueclear explosion, it can be like a quiet storm. You just have to radiate emotion. Express what's deep inside you. That's what theatricallity is truly about. Do I have to demonstrate? Funny Girl in E flat."

"Exactly what I would have done." Rachel tells Quinn. "Barbara, I could do it in my sleep."

Shelby starts singing. Quinn starts to smile she feels the baby stop kicking like it does when Rachel sings. But Rachel however hears something familar, too familar. The voice she had heard every night for the past week as she went to bed, the voice that haunted her.

She stood up and Quinn looked at her "Get back her!" she hissed hoping Rachel would hear the seriousness in her voice and not get them caught but Rachel's legs moved on their own accord. She walked down the balcony steps and towards the stage and she spoke as though her mind couldn't stop her.

"Miss Corcoran. I'm Rachel Berry. I'm your daughter."

Quinn watched in the same spot completely frozen while the Vocal Adrenaline team had been dismissed by Shelby to leave.

Rachel sat a row in front of her mother. Not even looking at her. Too shocked. They had sat in silence for almost ten minutes. Neither sure on what to say. Finally Rachel spoke.

"Did you ever regret it?"

"Yes. Then no. Then so much."

"When did you realise it was the right time for me to find you?"

"I saw you sing at sectionals. You were extraordinary. You were me."

Quinn watched it unfold wondering if her child would ever find her.

"Was it hard for you to not become a star? Not have your dreams come true?"

"It felt like a broken promise, like the fisherking's wound. It never heals."

Quinn held her stomach and felt a shiver run down her spine. The woman was Rachel Berry...what if her daughter was like her this much. Quinn began to tear up at the idea as Mercedes paid no attention to her as she texted Kurt while she watched Rachel.

"Wow, genetics really are amazing. You see the world with the same fierce theatricallity as I do. Even the way we are sitting right now, it is so dramatic and yet we feel so comfortable with it."

"I've missed so much" Shelby uncrossed her legs and leaned forward to her daughter "How do you feel?"

Quinn sat up straight and looked down at Rachel hoping she was okay.

"Thirsty. When I was little and I use to get sad my dads would get me a glass of water. It got so I couldn't tell if I was sad or just thirsty."

Quinn smiled softly "That explains so much" she whispered low enough for only herself to hear.

Shelby teared up and sat back "I shouldn't have done this" She stood up to leave "This was supposed to feel good, we were supposed to have some slow motion run into each other's arms, this is all wrong"

Rachel's tried to keep the tears inside that were threathening to fall.

"Maybe we could go to dinner or something maybe just to get over the intial shock."

"I am so sorry Rachel, ugh...I'll, I'll call you"

Rachel watched as Shelby walked away and sat back in her seat and started to cry. Mercedes and Quinn ran down from their hiding spots to comfort Rachel. Rachel was bent over crying almost hysterically. Quinn told Mercedes to get the car and she did as she was told.

"She-she doesn't want me...because I am a loser." Rachel cried into Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn cupped her face "Baby, look at me, you are not a loser. You heard her, you are extraordinary. She is just scared that she is not parent material, your dad's are your parents...she probably just realised that she messed with that...baby, trust me."

Rachel sniffed and wiped her eyes "T-t-thank you baby, I know you don't want to keep your baby but if she ever found you will you promise to be kind to her."

Quinn nodded with tears in her eyes. "I promise...but for now let's go home."

Rachel took Quinn's hand and they walked to the car. Mercedes drove them back to the school.

"Hey Rach, are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?"

Rachel just nodded at Mercedes. Quinn smiled "You can let me out here too, I have to get a book from my locker."

Both girls got out and waited for Mercedes to drive off before walking back to Rachel's together.

XxXxXxXxXxxxXxxX

Santana text Quinn as she lay in a roll out bed in Puck's basement

***Hey Q, my abuela's making gaga costumes for Brits & I want in?***

Quinn smiled and text back/

***Thanks San, sure, can it be pink with stars?***

***No probs!***

She knew how much Rachel loved pink and how stars were her methaphor for her being a star. Quinn wanted to do anything to make Rachel smile after everything she went through.

The next day Quinn found Puck after taking his daily nap in the nurses office. She caught up to him in the hall "Hey Puck wait up" Puck waited and smiled "What's up baby mama?"

Quinn scowled at the name but tried to brush it off "I picked two baby names for us to chose from; Beth or Charlie...what do you think?"

Puck shook his head "They are lame! I have the perfect name 'Jack Daniels'"

Quinn stormed past him "That is a terrible name" she told him as she opened her locker and gathered her books trying to remain calm.

"You're wrong, it is a really good name It is a rockstar name." Puck said defending the name.

"You want to name our daughter; Jack Daniels, she is a girl."

"Okay, Fine, whatever, Jackie Daniels."

Quinn had reached boiling point and just got frustrated that he was not the guy she dreamed of as the father of one of her children, because until two years ago she never really thought that her child may have no father but instead two mothers. That was until Rachel came into her life.

"The name is not the point. I told you this. I am giving up the baby so I don't have to do this with you. This is good for you. Now you can go off, be a rockstar youself."

Quinn walked away leaving Puck at her locker and going in search of Santana.

She found her in the carpark taking 3 dresses out of the trunk of her car.

"Hi Quinn, thought you had forgot...oh my Aubulito made you this star thing in his workshop be careful though it could kill someone." Santana said as she handed Quinn the spiked star carefully.

The three headed down the halls. Santana smiled "I know an abandoned ladies room we can get changed in." Brittany stopped outside the door and whispered "But the ghosts?"

The girls changed and Quinn put in fake eyelashes and smiled "Britt you look awesome" Santana smiled at Brittany's megawatt smile.

They made their way to Glee club.

At Glee club all the girls and Kurt dressed in their Gaga attire.

Mr Schuester stood in front of the class "Little Monster's take a bow."

"Ladies, Kurt. I am really impressed and each one of your costumes shows of a different aspect of your personalities."

"Wait, where's Rachel? I mean I only notice because like 5 minutes have gone by without her saying something totally obnoxious." Puck said looking around. Quinn shot him an evil look but she was worried about the same thing.

"Rachel kinda got some intense news yesterday" a purple haired Mercedes announced to the class. Quinn jumped in hoping she could make up a lie about something they found out about Regionals and not Rachel.

"We were spying on Vocal Adrenaline and" Quinn was interupted before she could finish by Mr Schue. "You guys that is not fair, you gotta stop doing that...but uh, what did you find out?"

"Y'all ready, Ms. Corcoran; their coach, she is Rachel's mom"

Quinn looked down at her star with sad eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Way to bury the lead Mercedes"

"We are screwed, Rachel is gonna jump ship over to Vocal Adrenaline."

"Never"

Quinn smiled as she saw Rachel in the doorway but frowned at her costume.

"I really don't wanna talk about I am still processing the news and my dad's are moving our therapist to our spare room later this afternoon. A-a-all I know is that I am not going anywhere. I chose the Lady Gaga look that expresses the longing for a childhood I was deprived off."

"You look terrible , I look awesome"

"I think it is the kermit the frog look"

A frog stuffed animal fell to the floor

"And we have a jumper"

Quinn pouted as she noticed her lame stuffed animal on Rachel's headband.

"My dad's can't sew so these are just stapled on"

"Guys why don't we worry about this later and maybe try to focus on the song."

"I couldn't agree with you more"

The girls and Kurt sang Bad Romance with dance routines added in but in the end the boys barely clapped.

XxXxXxX

Quinn tried to talk to Rachel at lunch but she couldn't find her.

Rachel had snuck into the Carmel High auditorium as their Glee club performed a number in their red lace costumes. Rachel waited until Shelby sent her club on a break before approaching her.

"Mom" she said scared

"Honey, you gotta stop sneaking into these rehearsals"

"It's kinda important"

Rachel showed Shelby her Lady Gaga dress.

"Oh dear god!"

"My dad's can't sew. I really need a mom right now. Do you think you can help?"

Shelby took Rachel to the Carmel High home economics room and took her daughter's measurements.

"You are very beautiful." Shelby said softly as she began to sew fabric together. Rachel blushed and looked down "Thank you, so are you, Quinn, my friend, pointed it out yesterday how much you look like a broadway singer I love."

"Idina Menzel" Shelby said bored "I was a look a like in New York for a while but the work dried up when she left Wicked, do you like wicked?"

Rachel held her heart "I love it!"

"Me too..." They smiled awkwardly at the moment.

Time passed as Shelby worked in silence.

It was broken by Rachel asking "Are you married?"

Shelby blew a hair off her face "I was always too busy."

Rachel let out a low "Oh..."

Shelby smiled lightly "So what about you?"

Rachel looked at her confused "I am too young to get married."

Shelby shook her head. "Are you seeing someone?"

Rachel looked down "Kinda" she said softly.

Shelby knew Jessie was fake dating her but she wanted to make sure it hadn't gotten too serious.

"Um, can I tell you a secret?"

Shelby nodded "Sure"

Rachel exhaled "You know that blonde girl that was here yesterday."

"Yeah, you lot really gotta work on your spying."

Rachel smiled softly "She is..is my, my girlfriend."

Shelby gasped and took a moment to let it all in.

"Are you okay with that?"

Shelby smiled and held Rachel's hand "Yes honey." Shelby let go of her hand and held up the dress "What do you think?"

Rachel beamed and Shelby made her try it on.

"It needs one more thing." Shelby reached into her bag and gave Rachel her sunglasses. "Now you look like a star."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Sorry I'm late" Rachel said as she came into the auditorium in her new outfit.

"Woah looking good Rachel"

"Thanks my mom made it"

Rachel gave a small twirl for Quinn's benifit and nobody elses before she leaned against the small wall as the boys sang "Shout it" .

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that day Puck's mom had arranged for a shopping trip with her, Puck and Quinn for baby stuff. Even though Quinn insisted she was giving it up for adoption, Mrs. Puckerman kept saying that a few baby grows wouldn't hurt to pick up.

While at the mall Puck kept pestering Quinn to pick a rockstar name for their child like "Jackie Daniels", "Snapple" instead of apple driving Quinn insane. So much so that she walked off on him and his mom and walked back to their house and locked her bedroom door avoiding Puck and his family.

XxxXxxXxxxXxxXxxX

Rachel was in Glee club the next day showing her glasses off to Mercedes when Puck came into the room.

"Mr Schue, there is something I want to say to Quinn and I want everybody to hear it."

"Alright."

"At first I didn't get this theatrical assingment being larger than life and putting it all out there because I am kinda like that all the time that's how my dad was too. He was too busy being all crazy and rock and roll to be there for his kid and you know what I didn't care that my dad was a badass...I just wanted him to be there and he never was...and then I learned all the Kiss stuff while Jackie Daniels is a good name for a like, a power boat, or something, it is not right for a baby girl."

"So if my Kiss mates will help me out, I got a better idea, grab a stool guys,"

The boys all took a chair and sang Kiss' song "Beth"

Quinn teared up and Rachel smiled softly at the name. Puck finished the song and stood before Quinn.

"I know you are giving her up, but I think you should name her Beth, If you let me, I'd really like to be there when she's born, I'd really like to meet her."

Quinn nodded at Puck as the bell rang. All went there separate way except for Quinn and Rachel. They headed for the bathroom.

Rachel helped Quinn fix her make up and Quinn held Rachel's hands "Baby, I don't want you there when the baby is born." Rachel looked at Quinn hurt.

"You will get attached and want to keep her and I need you tell me that I shouldn't, that I can't, I need you Rachel."

Rachel kissed Quinn's hands. "I promise."

XxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Quinn went to the nurse's office to take a nap while Rachel went to the auditorium to practice another song for Glee. She was by the piano when she heard a voice behind her ask

"How did your dad's come up with the name Rachel?"

She smiled softly "They were big Friend's fans...I know why you're here" She had seen the pain in Quinn's eyes today and she knew how hard it must have been for Shelby to give her up and how she was a reminder of that now.

"...to say goodbye" Rachel finished.

"I really wanted this to work...you what really turned me...that story you told me about your dads and how they would bring you water when you were sick...we are never gonna have anything like that, it is too late for us. I just think anything we share right now is gonna be confusing for you."

Rachel nodded knowing it was for the best "I just don't understand I feel awful right now, I should want to fall into your arms and let your rock me and let me know that everything is going to be fine but I just don't feel it."

"It's because I am your mother I am not your mom"

"So what do we just pretend we don't know each other now"

"That seems silly, lets just be grateful for one another, from afar, for a while. Don't think for a second, I'm going soft on you at regionals"

"Bring it" Rachel laughed lightly to ease the tension.

"Can I have a hug goodbye?"

"Sure"

They hugged and Rachel realised how heart wrenching it will be for Quinn.

"Can you do me one more favor, some time when you are thirsty. Can you get yourself something with this cup, gold stars are sorta my thing."

"Of Course...Shelby before you go, could you sing with me, just one time, it is sorta a fantasy of mine, it would really mean a lot to me."

"I would be honoured"

"Brad!...he is always just around."

Brad appeared and she sang Lady Gaga's poker face with her mother.

"You are really, really good" Shelby told her before cupping her face and leaving.

Rachel tried not to cry in front of Brad but that night she was snuggled into Quinn's arms crying her eyes out while Quinn just held her and ran her fingers through her hair.

XxXxXxxxXxxXxxXxxX

The next day at Glee club the club helped Kurt fight off Karofsky and Azimo realising that as freaks they had to stick together.

And that's what you MISSED last time on Glee.


End file.
